


More Than She Wanted

by BoredAndSlightlyMad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAndSlightlyMad/pseuds/BoredAndSlightlyMad
Summary: Follows Regina and Maleficent's marriage. They might just end up with a lot more than they bargained for..





	1. Chapter 1

-In sickness and in health:

 

A few days later Regina wakes up, feeling the same kind of queasiness, she had earlier. She frowns softly as she kicks off the covers and stands from the bed. Maleficent is still fast asleep in their bed and Regina tries to be as quiet as possible as she slips into a dressing gown and leaves the bedroom.  
The brunette tries to make the inner turmoil go away by taking a few deep breaths and she knocks on her son’s bedroom door: ,,Henry, get a move on!”  
The teenager mumbles something that very well could have been “I’ll be down in five.”  
Regina drags her unwilling body down the stairs and into the kitchen. Queasiness or not, she’s gonna make breakfast for her son.  
She whips out the ingredients for pancakes, and it doesn’t take her more than ten minutes or so to make a nice pile of golden, crusty pancakes.  
,,Henry, now. And not in five minutes,” she yells up the stairs, and hears the familiar thud of her son dropping his cellphone on the floor. He had obviously gone right back to sleep after she asked him to get up the first time.  
,,Typical,” she mutters through her teeth and takes a bite of a still burning hot pancake. Why did her teenage son have to be so... teenage like?  
Regina shakes her head and takes another bite of the pancake. It tastes so good. Maybe that’s what’s been the matter lately. Perhaps she’s not eating enough.  
Regina quickly sets the table for three and glances at her watch. She has about an hour before she has to be at work. If she eats fast she’ll be able to make it in time. Henry, will however miss school if he continues to dawdle.  
Regina is just about to yell up the stairs for the second time when she hears the bedroom floor creak, the sound of footsteps, and the next second Maleficent comes sauntering downstairs. Her hair is still slightly mussed up from sleeping and she’s wearing a floor length dressing gown over her silk nightgown.  
,,Good morning, my beauty,” Mal says and drops a light kiss on Regina’s cheek.  
,,Good morning. Henry, now!” she yells loudly up the stairs.  
,,I’m coming!” Henry yells back, slightly resentful.  
,,Now!” Regina yells sternly.  
,,You seem a little impatient this morning,” Mal observes.  
,,I’m sorry. I feel a little unwell again,” Regina admits with a shrug.  
,,Maybe you should call in sick?”  
,,No no, I’ll be fine. I just need my morning coffee.” Regina looks at her watch again. ,,If he misses the school bus so help me god..”  
,,Henry, the pancakes are getting cold!” Maleficent warns the teenager, and five seconds later Henry shows up in the kitchen, fully dressed.  
,,How good of you to join us,” Regina says a little sarcastically.  
,,Sorry, mom. I fell asleep again and... are you alright? You look a little pale.” The teenager observes as he digs into the pancakes.  
,,I’m fine, nothing to worry about,” Regina dismisses, and more or less inhales her morning coffee and eats her pancakes in top speed.  
She leaves Mal and Henry to eat breakfast and goes upstairs and into the bathroom. She takes a very quick shower and puts on a black pencil skirt, a cream-colored shirt, stockings and her trademark high heels. Her dark, shoulder length hair gets a quick combing and then she sits down at her vanity table to put on her makeup. A process, that takes a bit longer than getting dressed. Regina can hear Mal and Henry chat quietly over breakfast downstairs, and she instantly feels guilty for yelling at him earlier.  
She adds a finishing touch on her lipstick and returns to the kitchen. Henry is already done with his portion of pancakes and rises from his chair. He washes the plate in the sink and then he turns around to go back upstairs after his schoolbag.  
,,I’m sorry I shouted at you,” Regina says guiltily and ruffles her sons hair.  
,,It’s alright mom,” the boy assures and then mock sneers at his mother for messing up his hair.  
Regina chuckles at the look on Henry’s face as he leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs again.  
,,And I’m sorry I forgot to do this,” Regina adds and bends down and gives Mal a light peck on the cheek.  
The blonde flashes her a smile. ,,I forgive you, but don’t forget it again,” she quips.  
Regina holds her hands up in mock surrender.  
Henry returns downstairs and says goodbye to his mother and “stepdragon”. Two minutes later, the school bus arrives outside and the boy disappears into it.  
Regina and Mal clears the rest of the table, and before they realize it, time’s nearly up and Regina has to leave for work.  
,,What are you gonna do today?” she asks her wife, and Mal shrugs.  
,,I’m not sure yet. Maybe it’s about time I got a job?”  
,,Perhaps,” Regina nods. ,,Do you have any idea what you want to do?”  
,,I’ll think of something. Are you sure you should be going to work today, you do look a little under the weather.”  
,,I’ll be fine. I’ll work my way out of it,” Regina says with a light shrug.  
,,Well in that case,” Mal wraps her arms around Regina’s waist. ,,I didn’t get a proper good morning. Do I get a proper goodbye?”  
Regina chuckles and wrings her arms around her wife’s neck and gives her a soft kiss.  
Maleficent instantly deepens the kiss and presses her palms against the small of Regina’s back in an attempt to keep her there a little while longer. And delay her.  
Regina chuckles into the kiss and gives the blonde’s shoulders a light squeeze. ,,I really should get going.”  
,,Call in sick and stay home with me,” Mal suggests innocently.  
,,Oh, wouldn’t you like that,” Regina teases. ,,One of us have to do something sensible.”  
,,Are you saying that spending all day in bed isn’t sensible, dear?”  
,,Enjoyable perhaps. But definitely not sensible.”  
She frees herself from Mal’s grasp and gives her another quick kiss. Then she heads for the front door. Maleficent is staring at her as she leaves.

Regina decides to walk instead of drive to work. It’s a beautiful day, with the sun shining from a blue sky, and the fresh air will probably do her some good. She is still not feeling like her usual self. In fact, she’s a tiny bit dizzy, she notes as she passes Gold’s Shop.  
She stops briefly and takes a deep breath. Yes. She’s most definitely feeling dizzy. Not “I’m gonna pass out”-dizzy, and not “the whole world is spinning”-dizzy, just a tiny bit uncomfortable. Maybe she ate to fast this morning. It was a bit of a hectic morning.  
Regina shakes her head and does her best to ignore the feeling as she walks the rest of the way to the Town Hall. She passes Zelena with baby Robyn in her stroller on the way and flashes a smile at her sister who waves back.  
She’s still feeling slightly dizzy as she arrives at her office, but tries her best to ignore it as she sits down and grabs her pile of papers. There’s enough to busy herself with. The Sheriff’s Station could use a couple of new computers, and there’s a long list of other things Storybrook needs. Like more departments on the hospital, not everything can be fixed with magic.  
Then there’s a note from Emma. The sheriff of Nottingham has been arrested for vandalism again. He’s turning into a bit of a problem. Maybe some of his friends should consider making an intervention. If he’s even got any friends, that is. He’s a bully, and Regina’s feeling for him has somewhat cold since he tried to trick her into sleeping with him by masquerading as her soulmate. An act her mother had been behind, but still, Nottingham voluntarily played the part. Until Regina discovered the truth and threw him in the dungeon.  
Nottingham’s escapades are obviously a bad thing, but it keeps Regina occupied, and by lunchtime she’s feeling her normal self again, and even eats the salad Sarah kindly collected for her.  
She works with newfound energy for the rest of the day. She’s not feeling dizzy or queasy anymore. It was probably just because she ate too fast that morning. 

When the sun disappears from the sky, she stuffs the papers away in a drawer. She briefly looks at her disk and her gaze falls upon the picture of herself, Maleficent and Henry on the desk. It’s a very good picture from their wedding day. It was a good day. The best day possible.  
Regina stands from her chair and notes that the movement doesn’t make her dizzy anymore. Her illness, whatever it was, seems to have passed on its own. Excellent. She doesn’t have time for being sick at all.  
Regina wishes Sarah a good evening and leaves the Town Hall. On her way home, she runs into Belle. They speak about the newly shined up library for a minute, an action the librarian thanks Regina for. But Regina shakes her head and tells her that it was her pleasure.  
She reaches the mansion and is greeted by Maleficent who gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Lily is there, and Regina promptly invites her to stay for dinner. Lily vaguely tries to refuse the offer, but both Regina and Mal insists, and Lily accepts the invitation with a smile.  
They call Henry downstairs, (Regina asks whether he’s finished with his homework, and he nods) and then all four of them sits down and have lasagna. Lily chats on about her job as a waitress at Granny’s, and her newfound friendship with Ruby and Dorothy. They have invited her to join them at the Rabbit Hole this Sunday, and Regina is tempted to warn the young woman about not drinking too much whiskey. Maleficent tells about the family dinner she and Regina are having in a week, and Henry (of course) chats on about Violet and their “movie date” this Friday. Regina finds it very sweet to listen too, and is happy to see her son so excited. Lily then teases Henry and tells him that he can’t stop talking about Violet, which make the teenage boy blush and insists that it isn’t true.  
The dinner doesn’t end until long after the lasagna is eaten, and after a most pleasant evening together, Lily thanks Regina and Mal for dinner, wishes them a good night and then leaves the mansion.  
Henry goes to bed a little while later, and Regina and Maleficent clears the table once more and then Regina goes into the bedroom. She changes into a grey silk pajama and gives her hair a quick brushing before bedtime. Then she crawls into the bed.  
Maleficent soon joins her and changes into a nightgown by magic. She crawls into the bed and promptly scoots over to Regina, spooning her.  
Regina lets out a contented sigh. ,,Tonight was a good night.”  
,,Mmm.”  
,,Henry and Lily get along so well.”  
,,They have a great relationship,” Maleficent agrees with a smile.  
Regina sighs again and snuggles closer to Mal. ,,It’s been a good day despite the bad morning. And it’s been a good night.”  
Mal nods behind her and runs her finger over Regina’s bicep. ,,Do you know how it could be an even better night, my darling?”  
Regina chuckles softly and turns around to face Mal. She’s perfectly aware over what her wife is suggesting right now. ,,I think you have a one tracked mind, my dear.”  
Maleficent dips her head and claims Regina’s plump lips in a tender and slightly demanding kiss. Her hands travels from Regina’s shoulders to her front, and Regina feels how she slowly opens the first button in her pajama top.  
,,Henry’s here,” Regina reminds her wife, but doesn’t do anything to stop Maleficent.  
,,Then we’ll have to be very very quiet,” Mal whispers huskily.  
,,Easier said than done.”  
,,Shh,” Maleficent teases.  
And Regina clamps her mouth shut as Maleficent opens all the buttons in her pajama shirt and very slowly brings the pajama pants down her legs… 

To Be Continued..


	2. Food Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is still sick..

All the good feelings from the previous night vanishes when Regina wakes up the next day with a stomach that ties in knots.  
And an intense need to vomit.  
Regina quickly kicks the covers away and rushes into the bathroom where she kneels down and vomits into the toilet. She silently curses her bad luck and scrapples after her toothbrush, but Maleficent who simply transported into the bathroom is faster than her, and hands her the toothbrush.  
,,Thank you,” Regina says meekly and brushes her teeth thoroughly.  
Maleficent tilts her head at her. ,,You seemed well enough last night.”  
Regina ignores the innuendo. ,,Apparently not.”  
,,Maybe you should see doctor Whale?”  
,,I am not seeing doctor Frankenstein. I’ll be fine. It’s probably just food poisoning or something like that.”  
,,Have you eaten a bad salad, my beauty?” Maleficent quips.  
,,I don’t eat salads only.” Regina says and brushes her teeth again. Just to make sure.  
,,Jokes aside, you need to get some medicine for it, my dear.”  
,,Which I will. I’ll stop at the drugstore on my way home from work,” Regina promises.   
,,You are not going to work today!” Maleficent says sternly.  
,,Try and stop me,” Regina scoffs.   
,,I’m sure I could.”  
,,Of course you could, but you won’t.”  
,,Won’t I?”  
,,No. I feel fine,” Regina insists.  
Maleficent isn’t entirely convinced. ,,You’ve just been sick.”  
,,But now I’m fine so…” Regina doesn’t finish the sentence, instead she puts her toothbrush away and leaves the bathroom without giving her wife a second look.  
She nearly runs into Henry in the hallway. The teenager frowns at her. ,,Was it you I heard vomit two seconds ago?”  
,,Yes, but I’m fine now,” Regina dismisses with a reassuring smile.  
Henry’s expression is a perfect copy of Maleficent’s. ,,You’re not fine if you throw up, mom.”  
Regina keeps the smile plastered on her face. ,,Alright, I might not be fine. But I will be. I’m gonna get some medicine for food poisoning, nothing to worry about.”  
,,Food poisoning?” the teenager questions.   
,,Yes. Maybe Granny’s cooking is going downhill,” Regina jokes.  
,,That’s not very likely,” Henry sniggers. ,,Maybe your stomach doesn’t agree with Mal’s cooking.”  
,,There is absolutely nothing wrong with my cooking,” Mal says mock offended as she emerges from the bathroom.   
Henry chuckles.

Maleficent loses the argument, and Regina goes to work exactly like she does it every other day. She keeps the nausea under control by swallowing frequently throughout the day, and forces herself to smile at Sarah when the young woman points out that Regina looks a little pale.   
She is not unwell. She just has a twinge of food poisoning. That’s all. Nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing to worry about. Her wife and son just needs to stop coddling her, for god’s sake.  
Regina would rather die than to admit that maybe Mal was right. Maybe she should have called in sick this morning. She’s feeling pretty terrible right now. The sooner she gets her hand on some tablets, the better. She’s definitely not coming home early from work. That would only strengthen the dragon’s theory about Regina being sick. As in “need to stay in bed and be fed chicken soup”-sick, and that is most certainly not the case. Not at all.   
She concentrates on her work, and tries to keep her uncomfortableness at bay, but she’s still grateful when it becomes so late that it’s appropriate for her to leave the office. Her stomach still feels strange, but that could very well be because she has avoided to eat anything since the bit of breakfast she had, and she hasn’t vomited since, so that’s a good thing.   
At least the dizziness from yesterday is gone, Regina notes as she steps outside. Maybe that means that the illness is subsiding once and for all. Good. Then she’ll only have to take a couple of tablets, and then she’ll be back to her normal, strong self.   
Regina enters the pharmacy and quickly finds the tablet she needs. She grabs the medicine and heads for the counter.  
There’s a small queue and Snow White is waiting for her turn when she spots Regina.  
,,Oh hi, Regina.”  
,,Hello.” God, she’s not in the mood for a conversation.  
Snow’s green eyes instantly focus on the little box in Regina’s hand. ,,Are you sick?”  
Not you too. ,,Just a bit of an upset stomach I think. Nothing to worry about. Are you sick?”  
,,No, but Neal’s got a bit of a rash so…”  
,,Oh. I see.”  
,,You haven’t been at work today then, have you?”  
,,Of course I have.”  
,,Regina! You shouldn’t be working if you’re sick, for pity’s sake. You should be home in bed.”  
,,No thank you.”  
,,I’m sure your wife is more than willing to nurse you back to health,” Snow smirks.   
,,Possibly. But that’s not necessary. Apart from feeling a bit nauseous, I’m fine. Or I will be. Thanks to this,” she waves the medicine in her hand.   
,,Hmm,” Snow doesn’t look entirely convinced. ,,I still think it’s a bad idea to work if you’re ill.”  
Regina groans. ,,Please stop talking. It’s bad enough I have to deal with Maleficent coddling me. Not you too.”  
,,Is your wife coddling you, Regina?” Snow smirks. ,,What a tragedy.”   
,,Shut up,” Regina grumbles. ,,I’m not used to being.. coddled.”  
Snow’s smile grows wider. ,,Well, I rather like the thought about her coddling you. You deserve to be coddled once in a while.”  
,,I don’t like it,” Regina says with a sneer. ,,I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”  
,,She’s only doing it because she loves you,” Snow reminds her with a soft smile.  
,,I’m well aware. And you’re next in line,” Regina points out.   
Snow steps over to the counter and pays for the cream to Neal, and then it’s Regina’s turn. She quickly throws the box on the counter. She’s getting more nauseous by the minute.   
,,Will that be all, Madam Mayor?” Sneezy asks as Regina pays for the medicine.   
,,Yes. Goodbye,” Regina says rather sharply and stuffs the medicine down her purse and spins around to leave the drugstore.   
,,Feel better, Regina,” Snow says kindly as the brunette leaves the pharmacy.   
,,I will. Thank you.”

Regina for once chooses to use magic to transport herself straight into her bathroom where she immediately takes the first tablet and downs with a large amount of water. There. A couple more of those and she’ll be fine in no time.  
Regina opens the door to the bathroom and finds her wife lurking outside the door. ,,How are you feeling?” Maleficent inquires and cocks her head to the side.  
Regina shrugs.  
,,What does that mean?”  
,,It means that I don’t feel perfect at the moment, but I will be fine. I’ve taken a pill.”  
,,Do you need to lie down for a while?”   
,,Of course not. I’ll just.. sit on the couch for a while.”  
,,You would be so much more comfortable in our bed,” Maleficent argues.   
Regina shakes her head firmly. There’s no way she’s going to bed in the middle of the day.   
,,I could keep you company,” Maleficent suggests innocently.   
,,Your attempt of trying to make me lie down is charming dear, but it doesn’t work,” Regina drawls and saunters down stairs.   
,,It was worth a shot,” Mal mutters behind her.   
Regina chuckles to herself. Once again Mal demonstrates her attachment issues, but then again, she’s never seen Regina sick before, so maybe it’s only natural for her to express her concern. Regina isn’t used to having a concerned wife who watches her every move, so this is all very alien to her.   
The brunette actually decides to sit (well, lie) on the couch for a while, and before she gets the chance to protest or argue, Mal has fetched a pillow and a duvet from their bedroom.  
,,I am not sick,” Regina says sternly.  
,,Of course not,” Mal says calmly.   
Regina senses that her wife doesn’t believe her one bit, and is tempted to throw a nasty remark at her. But she doesn’t. Maleficent is only trying to help, she reminds herself, and manages to send the blonde a grateful smile.   
,,You are very welcome, my beauty. Even queens gets sick,” Maleficent quips with a little half smile.  
,,I’m not a queen anymore.”  
,,You’ll always be a queen to me.”  
Regina rolls her dark eyes. ,,That was a very sentimental remark, my dear.”  
,,I know. I’m grateful no one was around to hear it.”  
Regina sniggers to herself.   
,,How are you feeling?”  
,,Alright I guess.”  
,,Can I get you something to eat?”  
Regina makes a retching sound and gurgles half of her water down.   
,,I’ll take that as a no, then.”   
,,I don’t think my stomach is quite ready for food. But thank you for the offer.”  
Maleficent nods and flashes her a smile. She grabs one of Regina’s naked feet and places it in her lap, and Regina closes her eyes as Mal draws circles on her foot. It’s all very nice, but…  
,,I’m bored,” Regina states matter of factly.  
Maleficent chuckles quietly. ,,I’m sorry to hear that, my dear.”  
,,Any good suggestions on how I can entertain myself?”  
,,Well…” Maleficent drawls and smirks at Regina. ,,If you haven’t been sick, I would have found a way to entertain you.”  
,,I think you have a one tracked mind, my dear,” Regina accuses softly.  
,,Yes. Yes, I do. And who can blame me? I am after all married to the most beautiful woman in all the realms.”   
,,,Now you’re just talking nonsense. Maybe you’re coming down with a sickness too.”  
,,The fairest of them all,” Mal teases and gives Regina’s foot a soft squeeze.   
,,Is that your way of telling me that you have a fantasy about Snow White?” Regina says without batting an eye. It’s a foul joke really, but the look on Maleficent’s face is definitely worth it.  
,,I’ve already told you, princesses aren’t my thing. I prefer queens.”  
,,Glad to hear that.”  
They continue to banter and insult each other. Maleficent doesn’t budge from the spot on the couch until Henry returns home from school. The teenager frowns when he finds Regina at home instead of work. The brunette opens her mouth to tell her son why she’s home early, but her wife beats her to it and promptly tells Henry that Regina is sick with a stomach bug. An accusation Regina denies.  
,,I’m not sick,” she says firmly and glares at Maleficent. ,,I’m just a bit uncomfortable, that’s all.”  
,,Have you seen dr. Whale?” the boy inquires with a raised eyebrow.   
,,No. That’s not necessary. I’ve taken a pill. And I’ll take them for the rest of the week. That should calm my stomach down.”  
,,Alright. Are you contaminating?”   
,,I don’t think so. Mal’s been sleeping next to me, and she isn’t sick. Why?”   
,,Scoot over,” the teenager grins to Maleficent.   
The dragon obeys and Henry promptly sits down next to them on the couch.   
Regina smiles as they all three huddles together on the “too small for three people”-couch. Maleficent and Henry is the best cure for her sickness. She’ll probably be fine by morning.


	3. Still Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sickness continues..

No such luck.   
Regina feels absolutely horrible when she wakes up the next day, and she’s send flying into the bathroom where she vomits once more. She takes another pill with plenty of water.   
It doesn’t help.   
She tries to eat a little bit of breakfast. It comes up as fast as she eats it. The only thing her stomach seem to agree with is water. And for some weird reason, crackers with jam.   
Maleficent wants her to see dr. Whale.   
Regina firmly refuses and suggests they give the pills a little time to work. She calls in sick and settles for the couch once more.   
Maleficent is once again by her side and refuses to leave. Regina resists the urge to kill her wife and tries to reason with her instead. Because said woman is trying to make her take a nap.  
,,I’m not tired,” Regina scoffs. ,,I slept fine last night.”  
,,I know, but I still think you should get some sleep. It will make the illness disappear faster.”  
,,And what are you, a doctor?” Regina snaps. The waves of nausea rushing through her body is making her temper flare up.  
,,No my beauty. I’m your wife. I worry about you.”  
,,Kindly don’t. I’ll be fine. The pills just need time to work in my body.”  
,,Exactly. And until then, take a nap.” Maleficent smirks at her.  
,,Not a chance. I brought some paperwork back with me last night. I can work from home.”  
,,That’s not gonna happen. Here’s the deal, sweetheart: either you take a nap voluntarily, or I’ll make you take one.”  
,,And how, exactly are you planning on doing that?”  
,,Sleeping potion. And when I found it appropriate, I would wake you up with True Love’s Kiss.”   
,,You’re an idiot,” Regina assures her wife, but she can’t quite find her stern voice.   
Maleficent grins at her and Regina actually caves in and takes a nap on the couch. But not until Maleficent’s phone rings.

She wakes up, covered in a blanket completely disorientated, by the sound of voices. Regina blinks a couple of times. She’s completely stiff everywhere from sleeping on the couch. And still nauseous. Great. Maleficent has placed a glass of water on the table, and Regina pushes herself up to a sitting position and takes a sip of the water. A quick look at her watch tells her that she’s been asleep for a few hours. Darn it. She didn’t plan on sleeping that long.   
She stretches her stiff joints and listens. She can hear Henry’s voice, and the next second, her teenage son enters the living room and gives her a concerned look.   
,,How are you feeling, mom?”  
Regina waves her hand to indicate that she isn’t feeling perfect yet.  
,,I’m sorry you’re sick.”  
,,It’ll be fine. It’s only been a day since I started taking the pills,” Regina shrugs.   
,,Mal’s in the kitchen talking to Grandma. She came to see you.”  
,,Please don’t tell me she saw me sleeping on the couch.”  
,,Nope. Just me,” the teenager grins. ,,Shall I tell her that you’re not well enough for visitors?”  
,,No,” Regina says and shrugs the blanket off. ,,Absolutely not.”  
She places her feet on the floor and nearly stumbles at the first step.  
,,Mom.”  
,,I’m fine Henry,” she dismisses and runs a finger through her long dark locks.   
The teenager doesn’t look one bit convinced as he follows his slightly wobbling mother into the kitchen.  
Maleficent is sitting at the dining table with Snow. What an absurd situation, really. The dragon is politely talking to a woman whose guts she once hated.   
Regina announces herself by quietly clearing her throat, and both women looks up.  
,,You’re up.” Maleficent observes and cocks her head at Regina.   
,,I can’t very well sleep all day, can I?” Regina tries her best to sass.   
,,Should you even be up? You look horrible,” Snow notes.  
,,You are too kind, my dear.” Regina snarks.   
,,I didn’t mean it like that!” Snow says and blushes. ,,I meant you look sick, that’s all.”  
,,Calling me horrible definitely doesn’t improve my health situation.”  
,,You never look horrible,” Mal says quietly, and Henry flashes his mother a big smile.  
,,Strange. I have distinct feeling that I do, in fact look horrible right now.” Regina chuckles somewhat coldly.   
,,How are you feeling?” Snow asks concerned. ,,Have the pills helped?”  
,,Not really,” Regina says truthfully. ,,I still feel under the weather.”  
,,I’m sorry to hear that.”  
,,Can I get you anything?” Mal offers with a small smile.  
,,No thank you. I really don’t feel like eating.”  
,,You should eat something.” Henry says firmly. ,,It’s not good to live on water only.”  
,,He’s right.”  
Regina sighs deeply and rubs her forehead. ,,My family is ganging up on me,” she says to Snow who smiles.  
,,They are right though. Even if you don’t feel like eating, you should.”  
,,The princess is right,” Mal says. ,,Just eat something.”  
,,No.”  
,,Fine. Then I’ll call doctor Whale and ask him to come over here and examine you.”  
,,Get me some crackers then.” Regina says crossly. ,,And if you ever threaten to call dr. Whale again, I will banish you to the couch.”  
,,Of course you will.” Mal says and places a plate with crackers in front of Regina.  
,,You don’t believe me?” Regina questions as she reluctantly takes a bite of the cracker.  
,,No. You and I both know you hate to sleep alone.”  
Snow chuckles warmly.  
,,That’s just..”  
,,Very true,” Henry interjects with a big smile, eliciting another chuckle from Snow.   
,,Don’t you have a girlfriend to visit?”  
,,Yes, but I wanted to check up on my sick mother first,” the teenager grins.  
,,I think she’s coming around,” Mal observes with a cheeky smile. ,,She’s already back to her old, snarky self.”  
Snow chuckles again.   
,,Remind me again why I ever agreed to marry you?”  
,,Because you love me and can’t stand the thought of not having me in your life,” Maleficent shoots back.   
,,Oh yes, I simply can’t stand the thought of not seeing your face every day,” Regina bites back.   
,,Do you two never stop bantering?” Snow asks with a grin on her face.  
,,No,” Mal says and flashes her toothy grin. ,,What would be the fun in that?”  
Regina rolls her eyes and takes a bite of cracker number two. It actually tastes quite good. Maybe it was a good idea to eat something after all.  
,,It’s nice to see you eat again, my dear,” Mal states with a softer smile.  
,,You saw me eat this morning.”  
,,That I did. And then I saw you throw it all right back up again two seconds after.”  
,,Don’t remind me.” Regina says and shakes her head. It had been terrible humiliating to being seen throwing up. That’s not what she signed up for when she got married.   
,,I hope the pills will help soon,” Henry says and scrunches his nose up.  
,,Me too,” both Regina and Maleficent says in unison.   
,,How many days do you have to take them, Regina?” Snow questions.  
,,I think it’s a week. But hopefully I’ll be fine in a couple of days.”  
,,I sincerely hope so,” Mal says quietly.   
,,Tired of taking of me, dragon?”  
,,No my dear. I don’t like to see you in pain that’s all. You’ve had quite enough of that already.”  
Regina frowns a little at the sudden sentimentality. It’s very rare they become “lovey dovey” in front of others. It must really bother Mal to see Regina ill.   
,,It’s just food poisoning, Mal,” she says a little awkwardly.   
,,I know.”  
Snow White flashes a smile at the dragon. ,,I’m sure Regina will be fine in a couple of days.”   
,,I know that too,” Mal snips and breaks the sentimental moment.  
Henry sniggers. ,,God forbid people know you love each other. It’s not like you’re married or anything.”  
,,Oh, we only married because your mother didn’t want to live in sin with me,” Maleficent quips.   
,,Need I remind you that you were the one who proposed to me,” Regina says sternly and tries to ignore the “live in sin” remark.   
,,Right you are. Maybe I was the one who didn’t want to live in sin,” Maleficent chuckles.  
,,You are the Mistress of all Evil. Your entire life is one big sin,” Regina says flatly.  
,,Including you?” Mal says innocently.   
Snow giggles and blushes a little.  
,,I’m sitting right here,” Henry interjects and covers his ears dramatically.   
,,Oh right. Sorry,” Maleficent says and grins at the teenager.  
Regina sighs deeply. ,,Please refrain from traumatizing my son. Thank you.”  
Snow gives her former stepmother a little, playful nudge, and Regina scowls in return and eats another cracker. Her stomach is a little unhappy again, and Regina dearly hopes that she isn’t gonna be sick while Snow White is here. That would not be pretty for either of them. She more or less shoves the rest of the crackers down and silently tries to force her stomach to cooperate with her brain. Don’t get sick while there’s other people in the house, don’t get sick while there’s other people in the house.  
Snow soon wishes them a good day, and tells Regina to feel better soon. Regina flashes her a shaky smile and an affirmative nod. Then Maleficent escorts Snow to the door, and the princess leaves the mansion.   
She couldn’t have picked a better time to leave, honestly. Regina flies into the bathroom and vomits again. And then again. Incredible. Those damn pills can’t work soon enough.  
Maleficent quickly turns up behind her with a worried expression on her face and hands Regina her toothbrush.   
Regina brushes her teeth for something that feels like the millionth time that day.  
,,How long does it take before those pills works?” Maleficent questions and runs a finger through Regina’s hair.   
,,Not sure. I think Sneezy said tomorrow or the next day,” Regina shrugs and spits toothpaste out in the sink.  
,,I really hope so.” Maleficent says with a frown. ,,I don’t like seeing you ill, my beauty.”  
,,I don’t like being ill,” Regina quips lightheartedly.   
The two sorceress leaves the bathroom to be greeted by Henry in the hallway. He frowns and asks his mother if she just got sick again. Regina nods in affirmative but tries to calm not only her son down, but also her wife.   
,,It’s just a bit of food poisoning. You don’t have to worry about it.”  
,,We worry as much as we want to,” Henry sasses.   
,,We happen to be quite fond of you, my dear.” Mal agrees.   
Regina shakes her head when Henry high fives with his “stepdragon”.   
,,You two are terrible.”  
,,Nonsense. And now I think it’s time that you return to the couch, my darling.”  
,,Fine,” Regina grumbles and walks past her wife and son and into the living room where she promptly sits down under the blanket. She’s soon joined by Henry and Maleficent.  
,,And long are you two planning on keeping me a prisoner in my own home?”  
,,Oh, only until the pills work,” Henry assures his mother with a big grin on his face.  
,,Exactly,” Mal smirks.  
Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but honestly, it’s not that bad to be kept a prisoner by Henry and Maleficent. Regina could imagine worse things, and it’s only until the pills starts to work their magic on her. Then she’ll be fine and everything will be like it normally is.


	4. Doctors aren't her thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina doesn't want to see dr. Whale, and Maleficent tries to convince her with a bit of untraditional blackmailing..

The pills don’t help. Regina is still sick the next day. And the next day. And the day after that.   
Maleficent is growing more and more concerned, and Regina is trying her best to calm her down. But it isn’t exactly easy when she’s forced out of bed every morning with an unbearable need to vomit.   
Some days she’s able to hold it together. Until after breakfast. Then all hell breaks loose and she’s send flying into the bathroom again.   
And suddenly she has finished the cure. There aren’t any more pills left, and she’s still sick.   
Incredible, the two weeks are up, and she’s still as sick as ever. Wonderful.  
It’s beginning to disturb their everyday life, and Regina grows more tired by the second. Maybe she should go to the pharmacy and get more pills. But what good would that do? If they didn’t work the first time, why would they the second?  
Regina’s been calling in sick every day for an entire week, leaving the Mayoral duties to Snow White who was more than happy to help her out.   
Eventually, Regina has moved from the couch to the bedroom, to spare Henry and Maleficent. There’s no reason they should see how miserably sick she is at the moment.   
Regina sighs deeply and wraps the covers tighter around her body. Even finding a comfortable sleeping position is difficult. The slightest movement, and the room is spinning. Stupid food poisoning. This wasn’t exactly what she expected marriage was gonna feel like.   
Suddenly she feels an all too familiar wave of nausea rush through her body. Not again, dammit. Regina slowly inhales and exhales to make the feeling go away.   
It doesn’t work.  
Yes, she’s most definitely gonna be sick. Again.   
Regina quickly kicks the covers away and stands from the bed. She tries her best to ignore the dizziness as she rushes into the bathroom and kneels in front of the toilet to empty her stomach. Again.   
Once the nausea disappears Regina rises to a standing position and wipes the sweat of her brow. She’s still dizzy. And she’s got a foul taste in her mouth. Regina grabs her toothbrush and puts on a great amount of toothpaste to remove the nasty taste.  
As she brushes her teeth, Maleficent’s reflection appears in the mirror. The dragon is frowning and gives Regina a concerned look.  
Regina simply shrugs and spits the toothpaste into the sink. She can’t very well hide the fact that she just threw up again.   
,,I’ve called dr. Whale. You’re seeing him tomorrow.”  
Regina quickly spins around and ignores the wave of dizziness hitting her. ,,You did what?!”  
,,Regina, you can’t keep food in you. You have to see a doctor.”  
,,No I don’t. I’ll be fine.”  
,,You’ve been sick for a week.”  
,,So? it’s just food poisoning. It’s fairly normal that it lasts for a week.”  
,,I don’t care. You are seeing a doctor tomorrow.”  
,,No.”  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because I don’t like dr. Whale, that’s why.”  
,,Tough. For you’re seeing him tomorrow.”  
,,And if I’m refusing to go?” Regina questions sternly and storms past her wife and into the bedroom.  
Maleficent follows her. ,,Then I will personally haul you up there myself.”  
,,You wouldn’t dare.”  
,,I assure you I would, my beauty.”  
,,You can’t force me to go if I don’t want to,” Regina scowls and lies back on the bed.  
,,You’re right, I can’t. But I can express my concern about your health.”  
,,Concerned express then, but I’m not seeing doctor Whale,” Regina scoffs and wraps the blankets around her.  
,,Yes you are.”  
,,No I’m not.”   
,,Yes you are.”  
,,I said no. I’m sorry, but you’re not gonna win this one.”  
,,I rather believe I am actually.”  
,,How so?” Regina questions with a slight frown.  
,,If you’re not gonna see doctor Whale..” Mal says and runs her finger across Regina’s knee. ,,Then I’m afraid I won’t be touching you again anytime soon.”  
Regina raises on her elbows. ,,You cannot be serious.”  
,,Dead serious,” Mal assures her with a smirk.  
,,That sounds almost like blackmail to me.”  
,,Not almost. It’s most definitely blackmail, my darling.”  
Regina huffs out a breath. ,,Are you seriously using sex as a way to make me see dr. Whale?”  
,,Yes. That’s the deal, sweetheart. Either you see doctor Whale tomorrow, or I’m afraid I can’t fulfill certain aspects of this marriage.”  
,,You are absolutely terrible,” Regina assures her. ,,And a manipulating, arrogant…”  
,,Dragon?” Mal suggests innocently.   
Regina doesn’t answer. She can’t honestly believe what she’s hearing right now. She knew that Mal was concerned, but not so concerned that she would blackmail her into going to the doctor. That stupid dragon. Or, maybe not so stupid. Regina has to admit, that it’s a pretty phenomenal attempt at blackmail. It might as well have been Regina herself who thought about it. Only a very twisted brain could have come up with something like that.   
The brunette glares angrily at the dragon who has the nerve to smirk at her. Regina huffs out a breath again and turns around. She finds Maleficent’s smirking rather annoying, and she’s definitely not gonna give in to blackmail. It doesn’t matter one bit that it’s her wife who’s the blackmailer.   
She promptly wraps the covers tighter around her body and stares stubbornly into the wall. Maleficent can stare all she wants.   
Suddenly Maleficent sighs deeply. It almost sounds like the dragon is growing impatient. Good.   
Regina ignores her and simply closes her eyes. She’s not feeling that nauseous right now. She doesn’t need to see a doctor. It will pass.   
Maleficent sighs again and runs a finger through Regina’s hair. Regina ignores her. Maleficent’s hand then leaves Regina’s hair and carefully pulls the covers away from her upper body.  
,,What are you doing?” Regina questions with a raised eyebrow.  
Maleficent doesn’t answer. Instead she traces her finger along Regina’s spine.   
Regina grows more confused by the minute. What the hell is that damn dragon doing now?  
Maleficent slowly pulls the covers away a little more, and suddenly she works her hand inside Regina’s pajama shirt.   
Regina bites back a gasp when she feels Mal’s hand on her naked back. What the hell?  
Maleficent slowly traces her finger along Regina’s spine and draws circles on Regina’s naked back. Her lower back, that is. And she knows exactly where to place her fingers, where to dig her fingers into the soft flesh.  
Regina bites her lip. Determined not to make the dragon know how much she’s enjoying this.   
It only gets worse. Maleficent’s hand leaves Regina’s lower back and crawls up, dragging Regina’s pajama top with it.  
And yes, Regina can’t control herself and shudders when she feels Mal’s fingers grazing the side of her breast.  
Good god, Mal is barely touching her, and yet she’s already shuddering.  
,,Wouldn’t it be a terrible shame if we couldn’t do this just because you are being stubborn?” Mal whispers seductively.   
,,No,” Regina grits out. She’s not gonna cave in.  
,,No?” Mal replies innocently and continues to caress the side of Regina’s breast.   
,,Definitely not,” Regina breathes.  
,,You really are stubborn,” Mal observes quietly as she works her hand in between the mattress and Regina’s body. She quickly finds what she’s looking for, and rolls Regina’s nipple between her fingers.  
Regina bites back a moan, but she can’t quite get her body to cooperate and presses herself deeper into the mattress, almost flattening her breast against Mal’s hand.  
Mal chuckles quietly and gives Regina’s breast a light squeeze.   
Regina promptly turns around. She simply can’t help it. She needs more.   
,,Are you gonna see the doctor?” Mal questions innocently and gives Regina’s breast another featherlight touch.  
,,No!”  
Maleficent sighs and shakes her head. And worse, she removes her hand from Regina’s breast. ,,Then I’m afraid I can’t touch you.”  
,,Why must you be so irritating?!”  
,,I worry about you, my darling. I want you to get better.”  
Regina snarls.   
,,Because if you don’t get better anytime soon, then I won’t be able to do this.” Without any warning, she takes Regina’s nipple between her teeth and gives it a light suck.  
Regina moans immediately and arches her back. Almost forcing her nipple deeper into Maleficent’s mouth.   
,,Are you gonna see doctor Whale or not?” Maleficent murmurs huskily as she peppers Regina’s breast with featherlight kisses.   
,,Don’t bring up doctor Whale right now please.”  
,,Don’t change the subject, my diamond. Are you gonna see him?”  
Regina hisses as Maleficent cups her other breast with her hand and takes her nipple between her fingers.   
,,Yes or no?” Maleficent demands without stopping her brilliant work. She’s currently using both of her hands on Regina’s breasts, flicking her nipples between her fingers, and generally doing all the things that makes Regina writher in the bed.  
,,Yes!” Regina hisses. ,,Yes, I’m gonna see doctor Whale tomorrow, alright?”   
,,Excellent!” Maleficent beams at her.   
Regina frowns at her when she withdraws her hands from her breasts. ,,What are you doing?”  
,,Letting you sleep, obviously.”  
,,What?”   
,,Regina, dear,” Maleficent chuckles and her blonde hair tickles Regina as she kisses her forehead. ,,You’re sick. And we can’t very well do this when you’re sick, can we?”  
Regina knows deep down that she’s right, but that doesn’t make it alright. ,,You did not just get me so worked up for nothing!”  
,,I’m sorry,” Maleficent says, and she sounds generally sorry. ,,But I really don’t think it would be a good idea right now.”  
,,So you’re telling me that I just agreed to see the damn doctor tomorrow and get nothing in return?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,I hate you,” Regina growls and buttons her pajama top by using magic. Then, she promptly turns around to face the wall once more.  
,,I had to knock some sense into you.”  
,,You’re not playing fair.”  
,,I promise I’ll make it up to you when you’re feeling better.”  
,,You better,” Regina sneers. ,,Otherwise I will kill you with my bare hands.”  
Maleficent chuckles warmly and gives Regina’s forehead another light kiss. ,,Sleep well my darling,” she purrs as she rises from the bed and closes the bedroom door behind her as she leaves.  
Damned dragon. Maybe Regina should refuse to touch her when her health improves. That would be a very fitting punishment, wouldn’t it? Fitting perhaps, but not very beneficial for Regina. It’s been two and a half weeks since they last... and Regina is honestly getting a little desperate. Hopefully dr. Whale is able to find a cure. And fast, please.


	5. To The Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina reluctantly goes to the doctor...

Regina is still less than pleased the next day. She’s still very much nauseous, and has already been sick once. She really doesn’t feel like going anywhere today, but she knows Maleficent will force her if she tries to refuse. So there’s nothing to it really. She has to go.  
Regina groans as she drags her unwilling body out of bed. The dizziness immediately hits her as she stands up, and she has to clutch her head for a few seconds before she’s able to proceed with the task of getting dressed. She takes a quick shower and hauls one of her usual pantsuits out of closet.   
She quickly shrugs the shirt and blazer on, but runs into an unexpected problem when she shimmers into the pants. The zipper isn’t moving. As in at all. Is it stuck? Regina frowns and tries one more time. No. the zipper still isn’t budging. Hmm. Stupid zipper. It’s most definitely stuck. She looks at her reflection in the full figure mirror. It almost looks like she’s gained a few. But that’s impossible. She should have lost weight from puking for two, almost three weeks straight. Maybe she’s bloated from all the water she’s been drinking throughout the week.   
Yes, that’s probably it, Regina decides as she uses magic to zip the pants. She applies a little bit of makeup as well, there’s no reason to look as miserable as she feels at the moment. Her dark hair gets a quick combing and then she’s ready. 

Maleficent looks up when she enters the kitchen. ,,You look as perfect as ever, my dear. Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”  
,,No no, I prefer to do it alone. You stay here. And make sure Henry does his homework before he calls Violet.”  
,,I will,” Maleficent assures and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. ,,Tell doctor Whale that I will personally kill him if he doesn’t find out what’s wrong with you.”  
Regina chuckles dryly. ,,I’ll make sure to tell him that.”  
,,Are you sure you’ll be able to drive on your own?”  
,,Of course,” Regina says firmly. ,,See you later.”  
And with that the former queen leaves the mansion and climbs into the Mercedes. Hospital, here she comes.

When Regina arrives at Storybrooke General Hospital, she’s feeling nauseous again. Dammit. She dearly hopes she’s not gonna be sick while she’s at the hospital. That would be terrible humiliating. She takes a couple of deep breaths before she exits the car. Hopefully that will help.  
It doesn’t, Regina soon realizes. She’s as nauseous as ever as she enters the hospital and sits down in the waiting room. Good god, she really should have listened to her wife and have doctor Whale coming to them instead. This really was a terrible idea. A terrible, terrible idea.   
Regina tries to distract herself by looking around in the waiting room. There’s several people there, all waiting for the doctor. Ella and Alexandra is there, and Ella does her best to entertain the pale looking child. Hopefully there isn’t anything seriously wrong with the child. Regina flashes Ella a smile, and Ella instantly returns the kindness.   
Then there’s Happy. Clutching what looks very much like a broken wrist to Regina. Maybe he dropped is axe on his hand?  
Jefferson and Grace are also present in the waiting room, but Regina can’t quite figure out whether it’s Jefferson or Grace who’s ill.   
The last person present in the waiting room is Sidney Glass of all people. Regina hasn’t really seen that much of him after she and the rest of the group went to Camelot, and she feels a twinge of guilt. She still owes him a very big apology for well, everything.  
Regina sighs heavily and closes her eyes. Her queasiness is getting worse by the minute. In fact, she’s feeling downright horrible. The nausea is terrible, and she drops her face in her hands and breathes in and out through her nose. She’s going to keep the bile down even if it’s gonna kill her.   
She’s still trying to silence her inner turmoil when the door to doctor Whale’s consulting room opens, and doctor Whale appears briefly with Emma Swan-Jones who’s holding a bag of medicine and thanking the doctor.   
Happy is called in as the next patient, and Emma heads for the door when she spots Regina sitting in the waiting room and hiding her face in her hands.   
The blonde promptly turns around on the spot and sits down in the chair next to Regina.   
Regina slowly raises her head and flashes a meek smile at Emma.  
,,Mary Margaret and Henry mentioned you weren’t feeling well. Is it still your stomach?”  
,,Yes,” Regina says a little weakly. ,,My stomach isn’t too happy at the moment. Food poisoning, I think.”  
,,Hmm. Where’s Maleficent?” Emma questions and looks around in the waiting room as the dragon is lurking somewhere in the shadows.  
,,At home. It’s bad enough she’s already witnessed me being sick several times.”  
,,Come on, Regina. In sickness and in health, remember?” the blonde quips halfheartedly.  
,,Well, I didn’t exactly expect to get sick,” Regina dismisses. ,,Why are you here?”  
,,Killian’s first encounter with the famous man-flu. He’s a mess.”  
,,I would very much like to switch place with him right now,” Regina mutters. What she wouldn’t give for a simple cold instead of this.  
,,That bad, huh?” Emma questions and raises an eyebrow.   
,,Yes. If only I was able to eat something. Anything would do at the moment.”  
,,I’m sorry you’re feeling so crappy. How’s Mal handling it?”  
,,Like a champion,” Regina says warmly and smiles. ,,Has the patience of a dragon. Don’t tell I said that, by the way.”  
Emma laughs a little. ,,At least you’re well taken care of.”  
,,More like coddled, actually. She was the one who forced me to the hospital.”  
,,She’s only doing it because she loves you.”  
,,Funny. Your mother said exactly the same,” Regina says and shakes her head.  
Emma laughs quietly and then she helps distracting Regina from her queasiness by chatting on about Henry, her job, Killian. Anything really. And Regina is grateful. It’s nice to be distracted a little from feeling horrible and dreading that she’s gonna throw up right in front of everybody.   
Then the door to doctor Whale’s consulting room is opened once more and Happy shows up with a large bandage wrapped around his wrist. Doctor Whale steps out behind him and pokes his head into the waiting room.  
,,Regina? Please come in,” he says with a fair imitation of politeness.   
Regina rises from her seat, immediately feeling dizzy again. Emma quickly grabs her arm and supports her.   
,,Are you alright?”  
,,Yes, I’m fine.”  
,,Do you want me to come with you?” the blonde offers.  
,,That’s very nice of you, but I’ll manage,” Regina smiles to let the Savior know that she isn’t being rejected. 

She follows dr. Whale into the consulting room, and he quietly shuts the door behind her and makes a “sit down” motion to a chair.  
Regina sits down and doctor Whale sits down behind his desk.   
,,So, what seems to be the problem, Madam Mayor?”  
,,I’m feeling nauseous all the time. I can’t keep food down, and sometimes I feel dizzy,” Regina quickly sums up. Just give her some damn pills already.  
,,Do you throw up?”  
,,Regularly.”  
,,How regularly?”  
,,Every morning.”  
,,And how long has that been going on?”  
,,Two, almost three weeks now.”  
,,I see. And how often do you feel dizzy?”  
,,Mostly when I’m tired. Which is very often because I throw up all the time!”  
,,Aha.” Doctor Whale says and nods a couple of times.  
,,I thought it was food poisoning so I got some pills from the pharmacy, but they haven’t helped one bit.”  
,,Hmm. It can be an allergic reaction to something. Have you been eating something you don’t eat normally?”  
,,Not really.”  
,,Alright. Well, I would like to take a blood test just to make sure that you don’t have some sort of allergic reaction, is that alright?”  
,,Can’t you just prescribe some pills or something like that?”  
,,I’m afraid not, Madam Mayor.”  
,,Fine. Have your blood test, then,” Regina says somewhat snippy.   
Doctor Whale fetches a nurse and Regina rolls up her sleeve. The nurse works quick and fast, and it doesn’t take much before she’s got enough of Regina’s blood.   
,,Now what?” Regina questions and looks at dr. Whale.  
,,It won’t be long before we have the results, so I suggest you take a seat in the waiting room, Madam Mayor.”  
Regina rises from the chair and doctor Whale hands a pastel.  
,,Mint drops. They calm the stomach.”  
,,Thank you,” Regina bites sarcastically. She came here to get a quick answer, and bottle of medicine, and instead he took some of her blood and offered her a bloody mint pastel. Storybrook definitely needs more doctors.  
Regina feels dizzy once again as she returns to the waiting room. She doesn’t feel good at all. Dammit. Maybe she should ask doctor Whale to phone the results instead. All she wants is to return home to her bed. Yes that would be spectacular.   
Emma is still sitting in the waiting room and she looks up when Regina comes back. ,,So what did doctor Whale have to say?”  
,,He thinks I’m allergic to something. He took a blood test. I’ll get the results soon.”  
,,How are you feeling?”  
,,Like I’m gonna be sick,” Regina admits without hesitation. ,,Hopefully it won’t happen.” She stuffs the mint drop into her mouth.  
,,I’m sorry.”  
Regina shrugs. ,,Shouldn’t you be delivering that medicine to your sick husband?”  
,,He can wait a little while longer. I’ll stay here with you.”  
,,There’s really no need for that, Emma.”  
,,I want too,” the blonde scoffs.   
,,Well, thank you.”  
,,You’re welcome, Regina.”  
Regina’s cellphone beeps and the brunette fishes the cellphone out of her pocket. It’s a text from Mal asking how she’s feeling and what doctor Whale says about it. Regina answers truthfully that she’s feeling pretty awful and that doctor Whale currently is analyzing her blood.  
,,Is that Maleficent texting you?”  
,,Yes. She’s asking whether dr. Whale has anything to say. Which he doesn’t.”  
,,Yet,” Emma adds. ,,Give the guy a chance.”  
,,I don’t like him,” Regina sniffs haughtily.   
Emma chuckles quietly.  
They end up talking about everything and nothing again. Emma shares a very entertaining story about Killian and his “man-flu”, and it makes Regina laugh despite the nausea still rushing through her body and threatening to spill over at any moment.  
,,So, the pirate isn’t very good at being ill?” Regina quips.  
,,He’s an absolute baby. The tough pirate isn’t to be seen at all,” Emma laughs.  
,,Poor pirate,” Regina says mock seriously and shakes her head.   
,,I’ll tell him you said that.”  
,,Do that. From one sick person to another,” Regina jokes halfheartedly. She really wants to just go home already. She feels rather tired and would give anything to be able to go home and lie down for a while. Maybe she’ll try to eat something after she’s taken a nap. Perhaps some soup. Yes. Soup would probably be good for her. Regina rolls her shoulders back and forward. She can feel that she’s been lying down a lot the past couple of weeks. Her joints aren’t exactly thanking her for it. Her shoulders feels slightly locked, and there’s a certain stiffness in her neck. Typical. If it isn’t her stomach, then it’s her joints. Her body is really betraying her these days.   
Her train of thoughts and inner complaints about her uncooperative body is interrupted by dr. Whale who pops his head outside:  
,,Come in, Madam Mayor.”  
Emma flashes her a thumbs up, and Regina quickly follows dr. Whale into the consulting room again.   
,,Have a seat,” dr. Whale offers.   
Why the hell does she have to sit down? Does she look very fragile to him?  
,,Well?” she questions. ,,Do I have an allergic reaction?”  
,,Not exactly,” dr. Whale replies and sits down in front of his desk.   
,,Oh. Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”  
,,Yes, that’s a very good thing.”  
,,But what’s wrong then? Is it food poisoning like I suspected?”  
,,No. you don’t have food poisoning, nor are you allergic to anything, but you will feel d achy for quite some time.”  
,,Alright,” Regina’s eyebrow raises towards her hairline. ,,For how long?”  
,,For about nine months.”  
,,Excuse me?”  
,,You’re pregnant.”

 

To Be Continued..


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets the surprise of her life..

,,Pardon me?” Regina says politely and stares blankly at dr. Whale.  
There’s no way she heard that correctly.  
,,You’re pregnant,” doctor Whale repeats with a smile on his face. ,,And judging by your symptoms, I’d say you’re easily five weeks along already.”  
,,That’s absurd.”  
,,And judging by the interesting things I found in your blood, I’d say there’s a great deal of magic involved in this pregnancy.”  
Regina barks out a laugh. ,,A great deal of magic you say? I’m married to a woman and I can’t have children. I think it would take a bit more than a great deal of magic.”  
,,The results are crystal clear,” doctor Whale says with a shrug. ,,There’s absolutely no doubt about it.”  
,,How can the results be crystal clear when I can’t have children?!” Regina says and her voice rises an octave.   
,,Sometimes fate works in mysterious ways, Regina.”  
,,That’s crap!” Regina hisses. ,,I took a potion long ago that would prevent me from ever getting pregnant, and now you’re telling me that I’m with child?!”  
Doctor Whale shrugs. ,,It sounds to me like you’ve found something that broke whatever curse you cast upon yourself.”  
,,But how is that even possible? It was a long-life curse,” Regina mutters and feels a sharp pang of regret.   
,,You’ve recently married Maleficent, didn’t you?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,And you are both magical beings,” dr. Whale states plainly.   
,,That still doesn’t explain why and how the curse broke.”  
,,Curse or no curse,” dr. Whale says. ,,The blood test doesn’t lie. You are pregnant, and you will have to book an appointment for your first ultrasound, and we need to discuss pre-natal care and just getting your body ready for the pregnancy and delivery in general.”  
Regina’s mind is spinning. Pre-natal care. Ultrasound. Delivery. Pregnancy. This is crazy.  
,,Your test is wrong,” she says flatly.  
,,Madam Mayor..”  
,,I mean it. I want a second opinion,” Regina says sternly.   
,,Very well. Then I suggest you buy a pregnancy test,” dr. Whale says and has the nerve to roll his eyes. ,,But I can assure you it will come back as positive as the blood test did.”  
,,You are wrong.”  
Dr. Whale holds up his hands. ,,I can’t force you to believe me, Madam Mayor. But I can assure you..”  
,,Shut up,” Regina snarls. ,,Are you aware that you are in the process of accusing me of cheating on my wife?!”   
,,I never implied anything like that,” doctor Whale says sternly.   
,,No? How would you explain it then? What’s your medical opinion on this? Are you suggesting that my wife should have impregnated me?!”  
,,This is Storybrooke,” doctor Whale says and shrugs lightly. ,,Stranger things have happened.”  
Regina does her utmost not to murder dr. Whale. The other patients in the waiting room would probably not be pleased about it.   
,,I’ve heard of this nonsense,” she says sternly and rises from the chair. ,,This is insane.”  
,,Very well. Take a couple of days to process it,” dr. Whale smirks. ,,And then phone me so I can arrange your first ultrasound.”  
Regina’s temper flares up anew. Stop talking like she’s pregnant. She’s not pregnant!  
,,In the meantime,” dr. Whale continues and hands Regina a small box of medicine. ,,Take these. One pill every morning.”  
,,What for?” Regina says through gritted teeth.   
,,Morning sickness,” dr. Whale smirks at her.   
Regina grabs the box of medicine and flings herself out of the door. She slams the door forcefully behind her, not really giving a damn about the other patients right now.   
She is royally pissed off. How dare that stupid little doctor imply that she’s pregnant when it’s impossible? The blood test is obviously wrong.  
Regina rushes out of the waiting room and completely ignores Emmas questions about how it went.   
She climbs into the Mercedes and turns the engine on. The tires screeches as she swings the car around and leaves the hospital and that incompetent doctor behind.

There’s no way in hell that she’s pregnant. It’s simply impossible. There’s a reason Henry is adopted. Doctor Whale is obviously wrong, of course he is, Regina tells herself as she pulls up in front of the pharmacy. Bloody nonsense. She’s gonna settle this once and for all.   
Regina climbs out of the car and takes a couple of deep breaths before she enters the pharmacy. She’s still incredibly nauseous. It’s a miracle she didn’t throw up in dr. Whale’s office.   
Regina almost sneaks into the drugstore. She isn’t particularly interested in being seen today. She feels awful, and she’s certainly not interested in being spotted buying a pregnancy test. Because that’s exactly what she’s getting. She marches over to the shelf and grabs the first pregnancy test she finds. Then, Regina heads straight for the counter and calmly puts the pregnancy test on desk without giving Sneezy a second look. He doesn’t bat an eye, though. He simply informs her how much the test costs, and Regina throws the money on the counter. Sneezy offers her a bag, and Regina accepts. She forgot her purse in the car, and she’s not interested in flashing the test on the streets on Storybrooke.  
Regina is in the process of stuffing the pregnancy test into the bag when a prickling feeling in the back of her neck gives her the feeling of being watched. Regina promptly spins around (which makes her dizzy again) and comes face to face with her sister with Robyn on her hip.  
Zelena is watching her intensely. Too intensely. There’s no doubt she saw Regina buy the pregnancy test. Wonderful. Brilliant. Absolutely fucking perfect.   
Regina marches past her sister and doesn’t even bother to open the door by hand. She simply uses magic to swing the door open and leaves the pharmacy.  
She doesn’t get very far though. Half way home she has to pull over and nearly stumbles out of the car. Her nausea is getting worse, and she’s gonna be sick again. It’s humiliating beyond measures, but there’s nothing she can do about it, and Regina is forced to vomit in a dirty alley.  
She wipes her forehead and straightens herself up from her bend over position. Regina looks around. There’s no one here to witness her public humiliating. Thank the gods.   
Regina quickly waves her hand and makes the evidence of her nausea disappear. She wipes a hand over her mouth, throwing up simply can’t be done with grace, and walk/wobbles out of the alley.   
So much for thanking the gods. Two steps outside the alley, she nearly runs into Zelena. Dammit.   
The redhead tilts her head to the side and gives Regina a look. There’s no doubt she heard (or maybe even saw) Regina throw up.   
Regina tries her best and flashes Zelena a reassuringly, fake smile.  
Zelena isn’t buying it. ,,What the hell is going on?” she inquires with a raised eyebrow.  
,,I don’t know,” Regina answers truthfully and wipes her brow.   
,,Are you preg…”  
,,Don’t,” Regina says sternly.   
,,Have you seen dr. Whale?”  
,,I’ve just been there.”  
,,And what did he have to say?”  
,,A lot of nonsense.”  
,,About what?” Zelena demands with a hand on her hip.   
,,About magic and morning sickness and ultrasounds.” Regina says emotionless.   
,,So you are pregnant!”  
,,Keep your voice down! I can’t be pregnant. I can’t have children, you already know that.”  
,,Does Maleficent know?”  
,,There’s nothing to know, Zelena. I can’t be pregnant, because I can’t have children. End of story. And kindly step aside, I would very much like to get home now. I’m not feeling well.”  
And with that she marches past her sister and climbs into the Mercedes. She ignores the look Zelena is giving her and starts the engine. She is most definitely going home. She has a feeling she’s not done throwing up yet.

Regina reaches the mansion without puking her guts out on the car (thank god!) and creeps inside the house. She hears Henry and Maleficent chat away in the kitchen, and sneaks into the bathroom.  
Regina has never taken a pregnancy test before, but quickly finds out that that two blue lines means positive, and a single red line means negative. As in not pregnant.   
It seems completely foolish to pee on a stick. Is that really the best way to do this? Apparently yes, it would seem, Regina muses to herself as she washes her hands and waits. It takes three minutes before she will know. It’s gonna be the longest three minutes in her entire life.  
Regina does her best not to pace up and down the bathroom floor as she waits for the results. She has never been very patient, and time is ticking by agonizingly slowly. She’s tempted to flip the stick over at once, but knows she has to wait until the time is up.  
Suddenly, somebody is banging on the locked door, and the doorknob is being pressed down.  
,,Mom? Is that you in there?”  
,,Yes, Henry. I’ll be out in a second,” Regina quickly rambles off.   
,,What did dr. Whale say?” the teenager inquires through the locked door.  
,,He just uh… gave me some medicine for my stomach.” It’s only a half lie, really. He had given her some pills.  
The three minutes are up, Regina realizes. She takes a deep breath and then flips the pregnancy test.  
Good god.  
Two thin blue lines has appeared on the pregnancy test. Regina quickly grabs the box and reads the instructions closely one more time. But there’s nothing to question. She is, in fact pregnant.   
Regina suddenly feels rather lightheaded and has to sit down on the edge of the toilet seat. Pregnant. Pregnant. How can it be possible? She’s barren, prevented from ever having children on her own. Doctor Whale rambled on about “a great deal of magic being involved in this pregnancy”. A great deal of magic. What does that even mean? How can she suddenly fall pregnant after being prevented from it for most of her adult life?   
A million questions keep popping up in Regina’s clouded mind. According to dr. Whale she’s five weeks along. Regina doesn’t need to ponder long to remember what happened five weeks ago. She and Mal was on their honeymoon. Did she get pregnant on her honeymoon?  
Good lord.   
,,Mom?”  
Regina nearly drops the pregnancy test. Henry is still right outside the bathroom door.  
,,Yes?” she replies and tries to sound normal.  
,,Are you alright?”  
,,Yes, I’m fine. I’ll be right there.”  
,,You didn’t throw up again, did you?”  
,,No no, I’m fine,” she assures and throws the pregnancy test in the trashcan.  
Fine and pregnant.  
She washes her hands again and opens the bathroom door. Regina flashes her son what she hopes is a reassuring smile, and heads into the kitchen where she downs one of dr. Whale’s pills with a large glass of water.  
The pill actually helps quite a bit, and Regina doesn’t throw up for the rest of that day. She also does her utmost at pretending that everything is exactly the same. She gives Henry a hand with his homework, she cooks dinner for her family, and all the time Maleficent is watching her silently. The dragon doesn’t say anything, but it’s obvious that she knows that something is going on.   
And Regina tries to piece things together in her head. Has she been feeling weird lately apart from throwing up? Well, she has been feeling rather tired for the past week, but she thought that was because she was sick. Apparently, the “sickness” had been a surprise pregnancy all along.   
Regina’s mind is still spinning in all directions at the same time. How on earth is she gonna explain this to Maleficent? What if she will think that Regina cheated on her? How is she gonna explain this to Henry? He has already seen so much, and this, this is just plain strange. A magically educed pregnancy. It sounds like complete madness.   
And then there’s the Zelena-problem. Can she keep her mouth shut or is she in this second blabbering on about what she saw earlier? Good god. What if she tells Snow or Emma? News spread like wildfire in Storybrooke. Tell one person, and the rest of the town know it the day after.  
Regina becomes vaguely aware that Mal is staring at her again, and she pulls herself together and tries her best to keep the reassuring smile plastered to her face for the of the evening.   
Eventually, Henry retires to his bedroom, probably to scroll through his phone until he gets so tired he’s incapable of holding on to the device.   
Not soon after, Regina excuses herself to the bedroom as well. It has been a long day to say the least, and she could do with a good night’s sleep to process everything that’s happened today.  
She quickly changes into a grey silk pajama and climbs into the bed. She wraps the covers around her and runs her hand lightly over her still completely flat stomach.   
Is she really carrying another life in there? Can this really be happening? Doctor Whale seemed very sure, but Regina won’t be calm until she heard the baby’s heartbeat.  
The baby. What an impossible thought. Is she really pregnant? If she hadn’t seen the two blue lines with her own eyes, Regina would have dismissed the thought immediately.   
Maybe fate does work in mysterious ways once in a while. Maybe this is meant to be. But Regina is still very much interested in finding out how this became possible. And how Maleficent was the one who got her pregnant. Now there’s a riddle Regina would like to solve very quickly.  
She hears the bathroom door open and Mal potter around in there for a while. Then the blonde sorceress appears in the bedroom, wearing a light grey nightgown. Regina watches as her wife frees her hair from the bun and let it flow freely all the way down her back.  
Maleficent climbs under the covers and wraps an arm around Regina. Regina instantly snuggles closer to her, but she can sense that Mal is watching her again.  
,,You haven’t really been here today, have you?” Maleficent says quietly.  
,,What do you mean? I’ve been with you and Henry all day.”  
,,Not really,” the blonde accuses softly. ,,You have been a bit, distant shall we say.”  
,,I’m sorry.”  
,,You’re not feeling sick again, are you?”  
,,No. I’m feeling better,” Regina says, and it’s true. That pill dr. Whale gave her is a true miracle.  
,,You are thinking about something.”  
It’s more a statement than a question, and Regina chooses to ignore it.   
But that’s the thing with Maleficent. She doesn’t take no for an answer, and she certainly doesn’t take it lightly to be ignored.  
She promptly puts a hand under Regina’s chin to force the brunette to look into her eyes.  
,,Will you please tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours? Before I’m going mad.”  
,,Nothing is going on,” Regina tries, but it doesn’t help one bit.   
,,Regina dear, it’s not very polite to lie to your wife. Now spit it out, before I’m forcing it out of you.”  
,,And how, exactly would you do that?” Regina asks and tries to buy herself some time.  
,,Wouldn’t you like to know,” Maleficent teases before sending Regina a very stern look: ,,Spit. It. Out.”  
,,I…” the words gets stuck in Regina’s throat. She’s about to tell her wife that she’s pregnant. She wouldn’t be the tiniest bit surprised if Mal turned into a dragon and ate her in one piece. She’s well aware over how it must sound to Maleficent. Completely alien. Like everything else that has happened between them so far. Good god, her life is always a bumpy road of surprises. Nothing is ever easy.  
,,What?” Maleficent insists, and now she looks genuinely concerned. ,,Have I done something to upset you? Are you cross with me for some reason?”  
,,No!”  
,,Then what?” Mal demands. She sighs heavily. ,,It’s been going too fast, haven’t it? You’re regretting the marriage. That’s what’s going on, isn’t that right? You feel like I’ve pushed you and…”  
,,I’m pregnant.” Regina says sharply. She really doesn’t like it when Mal is doubting herself or Regina’s feelings toward her. ,,That’s what going on, dragon.”  
The bedroom falls completely silent, and Maleficent looks very much like a dragon caught in the headlights...


	7. How Very Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina delivers the surprising news to Maleficent...

Mal sits upright in the bed and stares at her wife.   
,,Did you just say you’re pregnant?”  
,,Yes dear, that’s exactly what I said. Can we please go to sleep now?” it’s been quite the day, and Regina would very much prefer to discuss it in the morning.  
Unfortunately, Maleficent has another idea. The dragon waves her hand and switches the lights in the bedroom on. Regina groans and covers her face with her hand.   
,,Pregnant?!”  
,,P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t, yes. And I’m as shocked as you are,” Regina assures and looks closely at her wife. She looks surprised to say the least, but not angry.  
Maleficent just gapes at her.   
Regina waits, but Maleficent isn’t saying anything, and the minutes ticks by. Has she finally found a way to shut the dragon up for good? Quite the achievement.   
But Regina isn’t particularly fond of this kind of silence. It’s a bit extreme, and the brunette would very much like it, if Mal would say something. She doesn’t however, and Regina finds it necessary to break the silence herself:  
,,Just to get one thing straight,” she says strained, ,,I haven’t cheated on you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Heavens know which directions Mal’s thoughts are spinning in by now.   
,,I would never accuse you of such a thing, my beauty,” Mal says firmly.  
,,Why not?” Regina says plainly.  
,,Why not what?”  
,,Why wouldn’t you accuse me of that? I mean, this is all very strange. And not to mention completely impossible, given the circumstances.”  
,,Ah yes, there’s the issue of the potion you took to make yourself barren.”  
,,Yes, there’s that little issue. Any idea how I’m suddenly pregnant after all? Because frankly, I’ve got nothing at the moment.” Regina says a bit snippy.   
Mal goes silent again. But this time, Regina simply waits. She can see that the dragon is considering it, and now that the whole infidelity thing has been ruled out, Regina is more than willing to let her do the thinking for once.   
In fact, she can do the thinking all night if that’s what she wants. Maybe Regina will just go to sleep while the dragon is twisting her brain.  
,,I have a theory,” Mal says rather sudden.  
Regina groans. So much for going to sleep.  
,,What kind of theory, my darling?” she inquires, and sees Mal’s mouth curve into a smile. Oh, right. The “darling” just slipped out because she’s tired.   
,,It was the Evil Queen who made herself barren, am I correct?”  
,,Because Cora tried to push me into having a child, yes.”  
,,But a while ago you split yourself from the Evil Queen, so you’re not the same person as her anymore.”  
,,We still got the same darkness.”  
,,I’m not talking about darkness, sweetheart.”  
,,What are you talking about then? Just spit it out, Mal. I’m tired.”  
,,The Queen made herself barren, but Regina never did.”  
Regina now sits up in the bed as well. She’s not feeling one bit tired now. ,,So you’re saying that the curse I cast upon myself broke when I split myself?!”  
,,Possibly.”  
,,That’s a fine theory, my dear. It just got one weakness. We’re both women.”   
,,Are we now? I never realized that, my beauty,” Maleficent teases with a grin.  
,,Shut up. If you don’t have anything sensible to say, I’m gonna go to sleep,” Regina announces through gritted teeth.   
,,Actually, I have another theory.”  
,,I’m all ears.”  
,,Do you..” Maleficent pauses and lowers her voice to a whisper. ,,Do you recall the magical orgasm you had on our wedding night?”  
Regina smirks a little at the memory. That had been quite the orgasm. ,,Yes, of course I do.”  
,,I’m not so sure it was just an orgasm, my dear.”  
,,Meaning what?”  
,,I think it was a bit more than just pleasure you got.”  
Regina frowns and thinks back. It had been enjoyable, no doubt about that, but thinking back, it had felt a little different as well. There had been a slight tinkle. Almost like a warmth spreading through her lower abdomen. It had felt like her entire body had been bursting with magic, and maybe, just maybe it had.   
,,So you’re saying that you impregnated me with magic on our wedding night?” Regina questions and gapes at her wife.   
,,I think I did more than that, darling. I think I lifted the curse, impregnated you, and gave you an orgasm,” Maleficent grins widely at her. ,,I am very good.”  
Regina ignores the cheeky statement. ,,I thought you said the curse had already lifted when I split myself from the queen.”  
,,Maybe it just needed a little push. And a bit of True Love. And dragon magic.”  
,,If all it took was a bit of magic, then why the hell didn’t I get pregnant during our one night stand?! Or after that for that matter. Why did it happen on our wedding night?” Regina wonders and runs a finger through her dark hair.   
,,I think the reason for that is that I maybe.. Had a bit more control over myself.”  
,,Explain.” Regina demands. She’s most eagerly to get to the bottom of this.   
,,I don’t think I need to, really. I wasn’t exactly thinking about controlling my magic that night, and I let my guard down for five seconds and..”  
,,It lasted longer than five seconds,” Regina quips darkly. ,,More like a minute.”  
,,A minute, really?”  
,,This is not the time to be impressed over your performance.”  
,,Right. My apologies.”  
,,So the bottom line is that you impregnated me with magic, is that what we’re telling people when the time comes?”  
,,That’s what we’re telling people,” Mal confirms.  
,,Right. Good.”  
The bedroom falls silent again, and Regina’s mind is buzzing with new information. Curse broken. No longer barren. Impregnated with magic. Healed by Maleficent and True Love. What a day. What a crazy day. It occurs to Regina that she probably owes doctor Whale an apology. Perfect. That ridiculous doctor was right all along. Dammit. Receiving pregnancy advises and lectures on pre-natal care from dr. Whale seems like a fair punishment for being so rude to him earlier. He also talked about an ultrasound. Maybe she didn’t like dr. Whale, but the ultrasound was something she was very much looking forward to. Hearing the baby’s heartbeat was going to be an incredible experience.   
Good god, how her life is changing. And very fast that is.  
Then Regina realizes that her wife is staring at her. The brunette turns around and comes face to face with Mal’s blue eyes sparkling at her.  
,,What?” Regina inquires.  
,,You’re pregnant,” the dragon beams at her.   
,,Yes dear. I think we already established that.”  
,,You are expecting my child.”  
,,So many clever statements in one night, my dear. I think you deserve a bloody medal for being so damn cle…”  
She’s cut off when Mal kisses her rather passionately. The first real kiss they’ve shared in a week.   
,,So I take it you’re pleased about that?” Regina chuckles and gives Mal’s hand a little squeeze.   
,,Pleased about it? Regina dear, I’m ecstatic. Aren’t you?”  
,,Of course I am,” Regina assures. ,,Just give me a moment to process the fact that I’ve been impregnated by my wife.”  
Maleficent chuckles warmly and runs a finger over Regina’s still flat stomach. ,,You and I are both to be mothers,” she says with a toothy grin.   
,,You are actually impressed with yourself, aren’t you dragon?”  
,,Impressed by the fact that I somehow unknowingly impregnated my gorgeous, sarcastic, stunning wife? Oh yes.”  
,,I think I’m more stunned than stunning at the moment,” Regina quips.  
,,I can’t wait to see you pregnant.”  
,,I already am, dear.”  
,,I meant properly pregnant with a round belly to go with it.”  
,,Now you’re just making my head spin again. Can we please go to sleep now?” Regina pleads.  
,,Whatever my pregnant wife desires.”  
,,Stop it,” Regina warns as she switches the lights off and wraps the covers around her.   
A minute or so, Mal snuggles closer to her, and Regina is positive that her wife’s hand is resting upon her still flat abdomen.

The next day starts out exactly the way the previous did. With Regina throwing up. But this time it’s not a source of irritation (well, it is annoying, of course it is), it somehow feels strangely assuring. It’s an evidence of what’s going on inside her body, and it feels wonderful to be reassured that there is in fact something happening in there, and it’s not just some sort of wonderful dream.   
Maleficent is behind her again and holds her hair and hands her her toothbrush when she’s done.   
,,Thank you.”  
,,You are most welcome, my darling.”  
,,Are you still pleased with yourself?” Regina asks sternly as she brushes her teeth.  
,,I’m very pleased with you being pregnant, but you being sick because of it? No.” Maleficent says firmly.   
,,It’s not gonna last forever,” Regina scoffs. ,,The morning sickness, I mean.”  
,,I know, but I still don’t like seeing you sick.”  
Regina gives Mal’s hand a light squeeze, and then leaves the bathroom for now. She takes one of doctor Whale’s “miracle pills”. Hopefully that will limit the morning sickness to actually being in the morning, and not all day.   
She knocks firmly on Henry’s bedroom door, and the teenager groans something about being awake already.   
Regina gets dressed and heads downstairs. She decides on making pancakes again, and quickly whips out the ingredients. She cheats a little and uses a bit of magic to make the food. Once the pancakes are done, she promptly eats one whilst it’s still burning hot. It tastes absolutely delicious.  
,,Am I witnessing your first craving?” Maleficent teases when she appears fully dressed in the kitchen.   
,,Keep your voice down,” Regina warns and glances towards the stairs.  
,,Oh right. When are we telling Henry, by the way?” Maleficent inquires nonchalantly and wraps an arm around Regina.   
,,When I’m pass the 12 week mark.”  
,,Seriously? Don’t you think that’s a bit long to keep it from him?”  
,,Absolutely not. I’m not that far along, everything can happen.”  
,,It probably won’t, though,” Mal says firmly.   
,,How can you be so sure about that?”  
,,Magic, my darling. I don’t think anything can go wrong when there’s magic involved.”  
,,That’s the most wrong statement I have ever heard in my entire life.” Regina deadpans and takes another bite of the pancake.  
,,I’m pretty sure that’s not true, my dear.”  
,,What’s not true?” Henry inquires as he enters the kitchen in a sleep like state.  
,,Oh, nothing at all,” Maleficent dismisses with a grin. ,,Don’t you look well rested today.”  
The teenager mumbles something incoherent and then looks at his mother. ,,You’re feeling better,” he observes with a grin.   
,,Yes I am,” Regina confirms as she serves the pancakes for her family.   
,,It’s nice to see you eating again,” Henry smiles softly.   
,,It’s nice to be eating again,” Regina smiles.  
,,I’m glad the pills doctor Whale gave you helped.”  
,,So am I. But he’ll never be my favorite person in Storybrooke,” Regina quips half serious.   
,,That’s a shame,” Maleficent mumbles under her breath.   
Regina kicks her under the table. She’s well aware what Maleficent is referring to. It’s a shame she doesn’t like doctor Whale, since she’s gonna be seeing him a lot the next long while. Dammit.


	8. The Best Pokerface of them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina slowly adjusts..

A few days later, Regina’s morning sickness is so well controlled that she decides it’s time to go back to work. Maleficent is reluctant, but she can’t very well keep Regina locked up for the next nine months.  
Furthermore, Regina swallows her pride and phones doctor Whale. She’s almost choking on it, but she succeeds in giving him an apology, and doctor Whale congratulates her once more. He then books her in to get her first ultrasound in a couple of weeks.   
Regina isn’t sure whether it’s because she knows she’s pregnant, or it has been there all along, but she becomes aware that her breasts are unbelievably tender. Yet another sign of pregnancy.  
The morning sickness is a bit better though. Doctor Whale’s pills has really proven to work, and Regina is extremely grateful for feeling like a human again. It’s a huge victory to go back to work.   
She starts out slow, however. She knows now she isn’t sick, but still, there’s no reason to push it. So, she starts out by working a few hours only the first day. It had been a demand from Maleficent, who’s already showing the first signs of becoming an over protective wife.

Regina sighs as she glances over the pile of papers on her desk. Snow has been doing a great job as “deputy mayor” but it’s nice to be back. Even if she still feels a little nauseous. There’s another note from The Sheriff’s Station. Nottingham has been arrested again. This time for starting a fight in the Rabbit Hole. That man really needs to be stopped somehow. Maybe he should spend longer time behind bars the next time. Either that or be send straight back to the Enchanted Forest. Storybrook isn’t interested in having a local bully. They’ve already had their fair share of villains so far, they don’t need the “villain” to be local.   
Regina’s phone beeps. It’s a text from Henry, asking if he can have dinner with Violet and her father tonight. Regina quickly texts back that if it’s alright with Emma then it’s alright with her too.   
Regina opens her drawer and takes a mint drop. They have proven to be most agreeable with her stomach, and helps a great deal with her morning sickness.   
It’s all still very foreign. One moment she was incapable of ever having children, and the next one she’s expecting Maleficent’s child. Talk about living a complicated life. When is her life not complicated? Regina’s head have a hard time keeping up with the events.   
Maleficent however, seems to have adjusted to the new “situation” very fast. Of course, she was surprised, anything else would have been strange, but once the thought settled, the blonde sorceress had been more overjoyed than surprised. The only one who needs to adjust now, is Regina.   
And she is trying to adjust, and not to worry. It’s just a bit difficult to wrap her head around. She is actually gonna be a mother again. They are gonna be mothers again.   
Regina shakes her head and continues to work. Why is the pile of papers still getting bigger every day? Haven’t Snow been working at all? Regina knows that of course her former stepdaughter has been helping her, the brunette is just irritable because of the morning sickness. And because she’s tired all the damn time. Regina knows that it’s perfectly normal to feel tired, but it’s still aggravating to feel wiped out all the time. She’s not used to feeling weak and exhausted all the time, and she dearly hopes that it will pass very soon. Like the morning sickness.   
But whatever symptoms she may have, it’s all a very small price to pay for what’s she’s gonna have in nine months. A child. Half her and half Maleficent. She may be slightly confused about being pregnant, but she’s still overjoyed, and it’s gonna be quite the task to keep the secret until she’s past the 12 weeks mark.   
Another secret. Why is everything that happens between her and Mal always a damn secret? Last time they were keeping their relationship under wraps, and now it’s a secret pregnancy. Complicated life indeed, Regina muses to herself as she works her way through endless piles of papers.   
Her phone beeps again and Regina looks at the screen. Another text. This time from Maleficent who asks worriedly how Regina is feeling, and if the morning sickness is bad.  
Regina sighs deeply as she taps back an answer. They’ve just found out about the pregnancy, and Mal is already showing signs of being overprotected. It’s all very sweet, but Regina isn’t sick. She’s pregnant. That’s a completely different thing, and she reminds Mal of just that when she answers the text. 

A little while later, Regina pushes the paper pile aside and decides that enough is enough. She promised Mal to meet her at Granny’s in five minutes, and that’s exactly what she’ll do. She has missed being outside of the mansion. For the past week or so she hasn’t seen much beside her bed and the bathroom, so going to Granny’s should be a nice change.   
She eats another mint pastel and puts on her coat. Then she leaves her office and wishes Sarah a good day.  
It feels good to be outside in Storybrooke again, and Regina almost breathes in the air as she walks the short distance from the town hall to Granny’s Diner.   
Maleficent is already there when she arrives, and the sorceress’ face lights up in a smile when she spots Regina.   
Regina returns the smile and sits down next to the dragon. Mal leans in and gives her a quick kiss, and then she chuckles.   
,,You taste of mint,” she says quietly not to let anyone hear it.  
,,I know,” Regina replies with a light shrug.   
,,How are you feeling?” Maleficent is still speaking very quietly, and Regina is certain she’s the only one who can hear her.  
,,Fine,” she says.  
,,Good. That’s good. Are you hungry?”  
,,Starving,” Regina admits with a grin.   
,,That’s a nice change,” Maleficent observes calmly.  
,,Very nice indeed.”  
They order their food. Maleficent decides on a burger, and Regina settles for a salad. Maleficent scowls at her, but Regina firmly ignores her. There’s no need to start indulging her cravings already. All that can very well wait until later.  
,,You need to eat more,” Maleficent whispers quietly.  
Regina ignores her.   
The door to Granny’s open and Snow and David steps inside. Zelena is trailing behind them with Robyn. When they spot Regina and Mal they promptly switch direction, and walk up to their table instead.   
,,You are feeling better,” Snow says and flashes Regina a beaming smile.   
,,Well caught dear.”  
Maleficent sniggers quietly.  
,,It’s nice to see you being out again,” Snow continues and is supported by her husband:  
,,Yes, Storybrooke was getting awfully quiet without you, Regina.”  
,,I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
Zelena chuckles.  
,,Have you been sick too, Maleficent?” Snow inquires and looks at the blonde sorceress.  
,,No,” Mal shakes her head. ,,I just preferred to be at home with Regina while she was sick.”  
Give that woman a medal for her poker-face.  
,,She suffer from over concerned wife syndrome,” Regina deadpans.   
,,I bet she does,” Snow smirks as she and David sits down next to them. ,,So was it food poisoning like you thought?”  
Not exactly…  
,,Well it certainly isn’t because of my cooking,” Granny huffs as she arrives with Mal’s burger and Regina’s salad.   
,,Did you hear me say it was?” Regina bites back.   
,,Maybe it was Maleficent’s cooking?” David suggests innocently, and Mal growls at him:  
,,Why is it that my cooking gets questioned by everyone? I may be a dragon, but I am capable of cooking, thank you very much.”  
,,Who else has dared to question your cooking?” Snow chuckles.  
,,Henry,” both Regina and Mal says in unison.   
,,Just because he can taste when I’m the one who made lasagna instead of you!” Maleficent complains and grits her teeth.   
,,I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it,” Regina soothes. ,,In a few years.” She mutters quietly as she digs into her salad.   
,,Regina!” Maleficent protests.   
David and Snow laughs.  
,,Cooking aside, I’m glad you’re feeling better, Regina,” Snow smiles.  
,,Me too. I’m not nauseous anymore.”   
And she isn’t. At least not until Granny walks past their table with a plate filled with eggs and bacon. Regina’s stomach instantly churns at the smell of bacon. She continues to eat her salad and pretend that everything is alright, but her stomach is twisting and turning, and she’s definitely feeling sick again.   
Not right now, dammit!  
What terrible timing indeed. She can feel Maleficent’s eyes on her, and she’s positive she looks just as nauseous as she feels right now. All the mint drops in all the realms can’t help her right now, and unless she wants to throw up in a crowded restaurant, she better...  
,,Excuse me for a moment,” she says politely and tries her best not to walk too fast into the ladies’ room.   
Once the door is slammed behind her, Regina instantly bends over and delivers the little lunch she had. And most of her breakfast. Dammit. She really thought she was in control over this, but apparently not.  
Regina exhales slowly and hears her back crack loudly as she stretches out from the kneeling position in front of the toilet. Good god, this is hellish. Someday Maleficent is gonna pay for this.   
She wipes her brow and gives her teeth a quick brushing before stuffing yet another mint drop into her mouth. She now fully understands why other women complains over having morning sickness. It’s basically an illness.   
Regina turns around in the toilet booth and opens the door. She reckons she’s done throwing up for now.   
,,Are you sure you’re not pregnant, little sis?”  
Regina freezes and turns around. Zelena is nonchalantly leaning against the sink with a knowing smirk on her face.   
,,That depends,” Regina snips haughtily. ,,Can you keep your mouth shut?”  
,,Oh, absolutely,” Zelena says and her smirk grows bigger.   
,,In that case, yes. I am in fact pregnant. But you can’t tell anybody. It’s still very early.”  
,,You have my word,” Zelena assures and gives Regina a hug. ,,Congratulations. That’s wonderful news.”  
,,Thank you.”  
,,But I am a little confused.”  
,,You and me both then,” Regina sighs.  
,,I’m not so stupid I’m gonna ask whether there’s a man involved in this pregnancy or not, but how is it even possible?” Zelena questions with a raised eyebrow.  
,,Magic. That’s the only answer I have right now.”  
,,Does Maleficent know? That you’re pregnant, I mean?”  
,,Of course she does. I told her a few days ago.”  
,,A few days ago? Damn, that woman can keep a straight face in public.”  
,,I know,” Regina chuckles.  
,,Quite the pair you are, with your matching poker faces.”  
,,One of the few things our mother taught me is to have a perfect pokerface at all times, and that comes in handy right now,” Regina quips.  
Zelena laughs and gives her another hug. ,,I’m really happy for you, Regina. You deserve this so much.”  
,,Thank you.” Regina returns the hug and then both women heads back into the restaurant again.   
,,Is everything okay?” Snow questions as Regina sits down next to Mal.   
,,Everything is fine,” Regina assures.  
Mal is watching her intensely, and Regina doesn’t have to look twice at her wife to know that she already knows that they shouldn’t be having bacon again anytime soon. How the hell are they gonna explain that to Henry? He’s is not gonna be pleased when he finds out that bacon is banished from now on.


	9. He gets his wits from his mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's first case of "pregnancy brain".
> 
> ((Beware of smut in this chapter. Just saying.))

,,Be careful,” Regina warns mock sternly.  
,,I am being careful!”  
,,Are you?” Regina teases but nevertheless arches her back into the touch.   
,,Of course I am,” Maleficent huffs mock insulted.  
,,I know. I’m just teasing you, my dear. But they are very tender.”  
,,Mmm, better be extra careful then,” Maleficent murmurs huskily and continues to tease Regina’s nipple with her fingertips.  
Regina moans and arches her back into the touch. Her all day long morning sickness is finally starting to happen only in the morning, which means that her and Mal can do… other things.   
,,You don’t have to be that careful,” she moan-complains. Maleficent is barely touching her, and it’s terribly aggravating.   
,,You said I did.”  
,,I was just teasing you for god’s sake! In…” Regina quickly consults her watch ,,…Two hours Henry’s coming home, and it would be a terrible shame not to make the most of our time alone.”  
,,That it would,” Maleficent quickly agrees with her and finally closes her lips around Regina’s nipple.  
Regina moans again, and the way Mal is gently sucking and licking has her clutching at the dragons back to keep her in place. After not feeling good for ages, this is absolute heaven, and just a tiny bit sinful. It’s only five in the afternoon and they are already in bed. What a disgrace.   
But it doesn’t really matter. Nothing really matters now when Mal slides her hand down Regina’s body and in between her slightly parted legs.   
Regina parts her legs further, allowing Mal to slide a finger through her growing wetness. Maleficent is touching her so well, and Regina’s moans goes a little sharper when the blonde finds her clit and flicks it between her fingers.  
,,Oh god…”  
,,Is that nice my beauty?”  
,,Mhmm,” Regina pants out as her hips twitches slightly.   
Maleficent continues to flick her clit between her fingers, pinch it lightly and finally rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves in earnest.   
Regina finds herself to be shockingly close already. How is it even possible? Maleficent has barely touched her, and she’s already thrashing in the bed and fisting the bedsheets between her fingers.   
Maleficent’s index finger is still probing around her entrance, and Regina has to bite her tongue not to beg her wife to just do it already.   
Another moan spills from her lips as Mal very slowly slides a finger inside her. Regina’s hips almost elevates of the bed. ,,Yes!” she hisses quietly. She isn’t sure why she’s being quiet. She doesn’t have to. Henry isn’t here. Maybe it’s just a habit.   
She rocks her hips slightly to meet Mal’s thrusts, and it doesn’t take long before they have built up a fast and steady pace.   
Maleficent adds a second finger, and Regina could have sworn the entire room is on fire. She’s so close now. It’s only a matter of time before...  
A screeching sound completely disrupts their rhythm, and it takes a second or so before Regina realizes that it’s in fact her phone that’s ringing.   
,,Ignore it,” Maleficent warns and continues her quick and hard thrusts.   
,,I am ignoring it,” Regina breathes back and bites her lip in pleasure as Mal gives her clit another pinch.   
The phone however, continues to ring, and it’s getting increasingly harder to ignore the insistent screeching sound coming from it.   
,,Better hurry then,” Mal teases, and Regina shrieks as she, without much warning plunges a third finger into her and quickens her pace. Her hard thrusts and her relentless attention on Regina’s clit is the perfect combination, and Regina tumbles over the edge with a shout.   
And the phone is still ringing. Unbelievable.   
,,You better answer that, darling. I don’t think whoever it is will stop anytime soon,” Maleficent teases as she nonchalantly sucks her fingers clean.  
,,Give me a second,” Regina breathes. Her brain is completely clouded with arousal, and she can barely speak. Let alone answer the phone.  
,,Do you want me to answer it?”  
,,No, no. I got it,” Regina replies and props herself up on her elbows. She scrambles after the phone, and finally finds it.   
,,Hello?”  
,,Hi Regina!”  
Regina cringes when she hears who the caller is. She never should have answered that damn phone.  
,,Snow White. How may I help you?” she says somewhat strained, and Maleficent bursts out laughing behind her.   
Snow rambles on about a new proposition. Something about wanting to replace several furniture’s at the school, and buying new computers. The one’s they have at the school are terribly outdated, and several of the students has been complaining about not being able to do their homework properly because of it.   
Regina tries her best to listen and comment on everything that Snow is saying, but it is slightly... difficult, shall we say, when her wife is currently planting soft kisses all over her shoulders and upper back.   
Snow continues to chat on. Now about David and his work at the animal shelter, and about Emma and the recent problems with Nottingham. Then she rambles on about Neal and how she’s exhausted from running after him all the time. And all the time, Mal is still deeply engaged in peppering Regina’s back with kisses. Snow White continues to keep Regina on the phone, and Mal’s patience is obviously wearing thin for she says:  
,,Regina dear, I’m trying to create a certain vibe here, and you being on the phone is not really helping.”  
Regina nearly drops the phone and stares at her sometimes-too-cheeky-for-her-own-good-wife. And there’s no doubt that Snow has heard every word Mal just said. The line goes completely silent, and then the princess says:  
,,Is this a bad time?”  
,,Yes,” Regina says through gritted teeth. Maleficent is now kissing her lower back. ,,I’ll.. I’ll call you back later, alright? Bye.” She doesn’t really give Snow a chance to say goodbye before she hangs up and turns to her grinning wife:  
,,You are out of your mind.”  
,,I have been out of my mind for a while, my darling.”  
,,Snow White heard you.”  
,,I know she did.”  
,,I think you just made my morning sickness come back.”  
,,What a pity,” Mal says with a great amount of mock sadness in her voice. ,,I had such lovely plans for you.”  
,,Care to share them with me?” Regina inquires.  
,,Oh yes!” Maleficent purrs and catches Regina’s earlobe between her teeth.   
,,So, where were we?”  
,,I think we were something like…” Maleficent gently flips Regina so she’s lying on her back again, and the dragon gives her breast a soft squeeze. ,,Here.”

By some miracle they are both dressed, done up and decent when Henry comes home. The teenager eagerly chats on about his weekend with Emma and Killian and how Killian offered to take him and Violet sailing on the Jolly Roger.   
,,That’s sounds lovely Henry. Do you mind taking out the trash before dinner?”  
The teenager rolls his eyes dramatically at his mother who just gave him a chore, but nevertheless he grins and runs along to collect the trash.   
Regina can hear Mal talking with Lily over the phone in the bedroom, and takes the opportunity to eat another mint drop. She’s slightly nauseous again. Not much. Just a twinge. She’ll manage it without throwing up this time.   
While Henry is taking out the trash and Maleficent is on the phone with Lily, Regina decides that she might as well start dinner. After vomiting for two weeks straight, she has truly learned to appreciate to make dinner, and to eat dinner. It doesn’t take her long to make lasagna and pop it into the oven. Soon after, the smell of garlic and tomatoes fills the kitchen, and Regina finds that it smells absolutely delicious. She wonders if this is another craving. It seems a bit self-centered to crave her own lasagna.   
Before she actually starts to drool over the smell of her own lasagna, she is joined in the kitchen by Henry and Maleficent who both sniffs appreciatively. Not just her then. The lasagna does in fact smell good.   
She notices that Henry keeps looking at her during dinner. Well, not exactly looking, more like stealing glances, for every time she catches his eyes upon her, he promptly looks down and concentrates on his food.   
Maleficent doesn’t seem to notice it, but Regina knows her son. She knows that there’s something on his mind. But she also knows that he has reached a certain age, where he doesn’t find it necessary to blurt things out during dinner. She wonders what’s going on in his head. Hopefully it isn’t anything serious. Could Emma and Killian have problems? Is that why Henry seems so quiet? Or is it something with Violet? Oh, dear god, what if they have broken up? Regina knows that teenage love often doesn’t last, but she dearly hopes that it isn’t that. The thought about her son being heartbroken is just too horrible.  
,,Is everything alright, honey?” she inquires with a frown.  
Henry nods and gives her another look.  
,,Are you sure? You seem a little quiet tonight,” Regina observes and takes another bite of the lasagna.  
,,Everything is fine, mom. Are you alright?” the teenager asks, and there’s something in the way he says it that makes Regina frown deeper.  
,,Yes of course I’m alright,” she assures him.   
,,I’m glad you’re not sick anymore.”  
,,Me too,” she replies and Henry flashes her a smile.  
They continue the dinner and chit chat about everything and nothing, but Regina is still certain that her teenage son is looking at her when she’s looking away. She’s tempted to ask him one more time in an attempt to make him talk about what’s bothering him, but she doesn’t. Instead she just wonders in silence.

,,Did Henry seem a little off to you tonight?” she asks Mal a little while later when Henry has gone upstairs.  
,,Not really,” Mal shrugs as they help each other with washing the dishes. ,,I think he was just being teenage moody.”  
,,Hmm.” Regina isn’t convinced. ,,I could have sworn he was staring me down through dinner.”  
,,I think you are being a little paranoid, my dear,” Mal teases lightly and wipes another plate clean.  
,,Perhaps. But I got the feeling that something was bothering him, and it bothers me when he doesn’t want to talk to me about it!”  
,,Regina, my darling, I hate to break it to you, but your son is sixteen years old, almost seventeen, you can’t expect him to come to his mother every time something is bothering him.”  
Regina sighs. She knows that Maleficent is right, but it still bothers her. There’s nothing she wants more in this world than to wave her imaginary fairy wand   
and make all of her sons’ problems vanish into thin air. After everything he has already been through, after everything he’s already seen, she wants him to be happy. Always.   
,,I stand corrected,” Mal says rather sudden. ,,He’s definitely acting strange.”  
She’s sniggering when she says it, and Regina opens her mouth to ask her what’s funny, but doesn’t get the chance to before she sees Henry. He’s standing in the door to the kitchen and watches his mother intensely. Hell, he almost looks like Maleficent when she’s in “lurking mode”.   
,,Is everything alright?” Regina inquires and raises an eyebrow. It’s safe to say that Henry is acting strange right now.   
Henry nods in affirmative and now he’s smiling widely. Almost grinning from ear to ear.  
Regina sends Maleficent a “what the hell is going on”-look, and Maleficent shrugs. She looks just as mystified as Regina feels. This isn’t like Henry. But at least he’s smiling, so whatever it is he has got on his mind, can’t be that bad after all. That’s a relief. But Regina would still very much like to get to the bottom of this once and for all, so she tries one more time:  
,,Are you sure you’re alright, Henry?”  
The teenager nods again, and his grin widens considerably.   
,,Then why are you grinning at me?” Regina demands.  
Henry tilts his head and gives his mother another smug smile.   
,,I think he has lost his ability to speak,” Maleficent says and shakes her head in mock sadness.   
,,It would seem so,” Regina replies. Very well, if Henry is in a strange mood, then so be it. Regina isn’t in the mood to guessing games, so she turns her attention back to the dirty dishes in the sink.   
,,Mom?”  
Finally. ,,Yes, Henry?” she answers absentmindedly as she spreads soap over another plate.  
,,Are you pregnant?”  
Regina is completely taken aback by the question and drops the plate on the floor where it shatters into about a million pieces. How on earth did he figure that out? Are they really that bad at keeping secrets in this house?   
,,W-what?” she croaks out.  
Maleficent quietly bends down and begins to collect the broken pieces in her hand. She could very well have used magic to do it, but maybe she’s looking for an excuse to look away.  
,,Are you pregnant?” Henry asks again. The big, goofy grin is still plastered to his face.  
,,I…” what would be the point of lying? He’s her son, lying would be silly. ,,Yes,” she admits quietly.   
Henry’s grin widens again, but he frowns slightly when he looks from his mother to Maleficent. ,,I really really don’t want to hear about your private life, but.. how exactly can you be pregnant, mom? I mean you’re both..” he blushes slightly, ,,Women.”  
,,Magic,” Mal says before Regina gets the chance to be embarrassed about the subject. ,,Magic and True Love.”  
,,But you’ve always told me you can’t have children?” Henry questions his mother.  
,,Which was the case when I was still morphed with the queen. You see, it was the queen who drank that potion. Regina never did.” Regina tries to explain it to her son. And it sounds like utter nonsense to her.  
,,So, you’re saying that the curse broke when you split yourself from the queen?” Henry says and nods.  
,,Yes. And no. I think the curse was only partly broken when I split myself. Then Maleficent turned up and..”  
,,Cured you completely with True Love,” Henry finishes with another grin.   
,,Exactly.”  
,,Wow.”  
,,I know it’s a bit untraditional and may sound strange. And I don’t expect you to be over the moon about it right now, take your time to adjust and…” Regina’s rambling is interrupted when her son almost flies across the kitchen floor and gives her a tight hug. Apparently she’s the only one who has problems with adjusting.  
Regina hesitantly returns the hug. She can sense that Henry truly is happy about this, and has already accepted it. She barely gets the chance to be in awe over how mature her son is, when he lets go of her and promptly gives his stepdragon a hug.   
Maleficent looks, to put it mildly, very surprised by the sudden display of affection from Henry. But she has enough sense to return the hug, and Regina chuckles quietly at the surprised look on her wife’s face.  
,,I’m gonna be a big brother!” Henry says and grins again.   
,,Indeed you are,” Maleficent confirms and gives his shoulders a little squeeze.   
,,When?” he asks eagerly. ,,When’s it gonna be, mom?”  
,,You are gonna have to be patient for a while. I’m only seven weeks along, so it’s still a little early.”  
,,When did you figure it out?”  
,,We’ve known it for a few weeks.”  
,,Seriously?!” the boy huffs and shakes his head at his mother and Mal. ,,You’ve could have told me!”  
,,I’m sorry,” Regina says sheepishly. ,,I was the one who wanted to keep it a secret. Until I reached 12 weeks. Just to be sure.”  
,,Hang on, how did you find out, young man?!” Maleficent questions with a raised eyebrow.   
,,Mom suck at removing evidence from the trash,” the teenager chuckles. ,,I found a pregnancy test in the garbage can.”  
Regina is tempted to clap a hand over her forehead. She was the one who asked him to take out the trash.   
,,Is that the first sign of pregnancy brain, my dear?” Maleficent cackles and nudges Regina.  
,,Of course not. I simply forgot it that’s all.”   
,,So, am I the first one to know? Or have you told anyone else?”  
,,No,” Regina says quickly. ,,Apart from your aunt, no one knows yet. And you have to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Can you do that for us?”  
,,Sure thing, mom,” Henry assures and gives Regina another hug. ,,This is so awesome! I’m gonna be a big brother!”  
,,I still can’t believe you figured it out,” Maleficent mutters.  
,,Oh, when I found the pregnancy test, I simply put two and two together.”  
,,How so?” Regina questions.   
,,Well,” Henry chuckles. ,,There had to be some reason why you don’t like the smell of bacon anymore."

 

To Be Continued


	10. Tuna Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina battles morning sickness

Henry doesn’t need time to adjust at all. He is overjoyed at the thought of becoming a big brother, and he is grinning from ear to ear every time they talk about the pregnancy. It doesn’t matter one bit to him that it’s a bit untraditional.   
They still haven’t told anyone else though. Except Zelena no one knows that Regina is pregnant, and it’s getting harder to keep it a secret. It’s only a matter of time before somebody is gonna find out. Pretty soon she will be showing, and then they can’t hide it anymore. She’s only a few days from being eight weeks pregnant, and even though people can’t see it yet, her body is slowly changing. A strange feeling, really. But also wonderful.  
In a few days, she’s having her first ultrasound, an experience Regina is very much looking forward to. Henry has been begging to come along, and Regina can’t see the reason why he shouldn’t. He’s just as excited as her and Mal. 

Regina quickly makes her way through the store. They are all having a family dinner at the mansion tomorrow, that should be interesting. Regina isn’t used to hosting family dinners, normally the go to Granny’s, but Mal insisted. For some reason, she’s suddenly insisting on doing all the normal, domestic stuff Regina would have imagined she would hate. But apparently not. The dragon turned out to be incredibly family friendly. Regina chuckles to herself. Family friendly isn’t exactly the first words that comes to mind when she thinks of Maleficent. And now they are having a child together. Times are changing, and changing very fast.   
Regina would never have imagined life to change so fast, and sometimes it still feels like a dream. She’s married to the Mistress of all Evil, and she’s expecting her child. It’s no wonder that she feels dizzy once in a while.

 

Regina reaches her mansion and exits the Mercedes with the grocery bags. The mansion is quiet. Neither Henry or Mal is at home. Henry is still at school, and Maleficent is having lunch with Lily.   
Oh. Lily. Regina stops in the middle of putting the groceries away. Sooner or later they have to tell Lily about the pregnancy. That should be interesting. How the hell are they gonna explain it to her? Sure enough, Lily is a mature adult who has seen quite a bit of magic in her life, but still, this is untraditional, to say the least.   
It’s gonna be nice to have a family dinner at the mansion tomorrow. It’s been a while since the whole family has been together, and Henry is looking forward to it as well. Hopefully he will be able to keep a straight face through the whole thing. He can’t stop grinning when they are alone, but Regina hopes he will be able to hold it together tomorrow.   
Regina is halfway through putting the groceries away, when she hears the doorbell. She lets grocery bags be grocery bags, and goes into the hall. Subconsciously, she straightens her clothes and tries her best to cover the “not quite there” baby bump with her cardigan before she opens the door.   
She’s still holding onto the cardigan together when she opens the door. It’s Zelena who’s standing at her porch with a grin on her face.   
,,Oh. Hello,” she smiles.  
,,Can I come in, or are you busy?” Zelena says and returns the smile.  
,,Do come in.” Regina steps aside and lets her sister into the hall.   
,,You don’t need to cover yourself, it’s only me,” Zelena chuckles as they walks into the kitchen.  
Regina doesn’t comment on it, she simply releases her death grip on her cardigan.   
,,My my, someone is starting to show,” Zelena says and glances towards Regina’s small baby bump.  
,,It’s getting difficult to hide,” Regina sighs as she continues to unpack the groceries.  
,,When’s the first ultrasound?”  
,,In a few days. Should be very interesting.”  
,,Do you think you’ll be able to see any magic on the ultrasound?”  
Regina sighs and shakes her head. Zelena is taking great pleasure in teasing her about how the baby was conceived.   
,,Very funny dear,” she says noncommittally.  
,,Still haven’t told anyone?”  
,,Henry knows. He sort of figured it out.”  
,,How?”  
,,I forgot to remove the pregnancy test from the trashcan,” Regina admits.   
Zelena chuckles. ,,Pregnancy brain?”  
,,You are hilarious. I just forgot, alright?”  
Zelena chuckles again. ,,How’s the morning sickness?”  
,,Fine. As long as I stay away from coffee. And bacon. And tuna. And apples.”  
Zelena’s chuckles turns into to a cackle. ,,Apples, really?”  
,,Yes yes, laugh all you want at the irony. Maleficent has already been there,” Regina grumbles.   
,,Sorry, but it is kind of funny.”  
,,Well, I don’t think it is,” Regina huffs and puts the rest of the groceries into the fridge. ,,Do you want some tea? I would offer you coffee but..”  
,,Tea is fine,” Zelena smiles.   
Both women sits down at the kitchen table, and Regina, who’s feeling rather lazy, simply waves her hand and makes to mugs of tea appear on the table.  
,,Ta,” Zelena says and takes a sip. ,,How is Maleficent handling it?”  
,,Apart from being a bit overprotective, she’s doing rather well. I mean, obviously we’re both shocked, but who wouldn’t be.”  
,,And Henry?”  
,,He is delighted at the thought of becoming a big brother,” Regina smiles warmly. ,,He has adjusted better than any of us really.”  
,,He’s used to things being a bit odd in Storybrooke,” Zelena teases.   
,,That he is.” Regina agrees.  
They chat for a while about the pregnancy, morning sickness, the family dinner, and Zelena teases Regina endlessly about her newfound dislike for apples. In the middle of Zelena’s worse teasing, Maleficent comes home. She flashes Regina a smile and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.   
,,How was Lily?” Regina inquires.  
,,Good. But she had to bail on the dinner tomorrow.”  
,,Oh. Why?”   
,,She has a date,” Maleficent chuckles.  
,,Good for her,” Regina nods. ,,Who with?”  
,,Mulan.”  
,,Oh.” Regina didn’t have the faintest idea that Lily fancied Mulan.   
,,Like mother like daughter,” Zelena mutters with a smirk.  
Maleficent grins. ,,I guess she’s inherited my excellent taste.”  
Regina lets out a “mff” sound and takes a sip of her tea.   
That’s when Henry returns home from school. He greets them all with a smile on his face, but Regina instantly feels uncomfortable, and it doesn’t take her long to figure out why. Henry is munching on a tuna sandwich. Apparently, he paid “Granny’s” a visit before he came home.   
The smell of tuna is terrible, and Regina instantly goes sweaty, and can almost feel how she’s going green.  
Maleficent frowns at the face Regina is making, and then she looks from Regina’s disgusted expression to the tuna sandwich in Henry’s hand, and makes the connection.   
,,Uh-oh,” the dragon mumbles.   
,,What’s wrong?” Henry asks in between bites of his sandwich.  
,,Your mother isn’t taking too well to tuna anymore,” Mal explains and watches her wife closely.   
,,Oh. I’m sorry mom. I didn’t know.”  
,,Are you gonna be sick?” Maleficent questions and her frown goes deeper.   
Regina considers it. Zelena is still there, and it seems awfully rude to throw up in the presence of others, but..  
,,Yes,” she says and rises from the chair. ,,I do believe I am.”  
And with that she half runs out of the kitchen and into the bathroom where she promptly throws up. Again.  
It happens so fast that Maleficent doesn’t get the chance to force her way into the bathroom and insist upon holding Regina’s hair. Why should she anyway? Regina is more than capable of throwing up on her own.  
Regina groans quietly and brushes her teeth. The morning sickness is getting rather tiresome, and she dearly hopes that it will be over soon.  
Once she’s certain she’s done with the nasty business, she smoothens her hair and returns to the kitchen.  
,,Sorry about that,” she says a little sheepishly.   
,,Why on earth are you apologizing?” Mal huffs. ,,You don’t need to apologize for anything.”  
,,It’s alright,” Zelena shrugs. ,,Morning sickness is the worst.”  
,,Especially when it happens consistently throughout the day,” Regina quips halfheartedly.   
,,The tuna is gone,” Henry says and frowns. ,,I’m sorry mom. I honestly didn’t know.”  
,,It’s alright,” Regina assures and ruffles his hair. ,,But do you think you can settle for eating tuna at Emma’s instead?”  
,,Sure thing,” Henry grins.   
,,I’m sorry you got sick again,” Mal mumbles.  
,,You should be, dragon. I will always be blaming you for this.”  
,,Aren’t I lucky,” Maleficent smirks and gives Regina’s hand a little squeeze.


	11. A Dragon and her abnormally big mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a dragon have too much wine.

,,Are you sure you’re up for the dinner tonight?”  
,,Of course,” Regina shrugs.  
,,You were sick this morning.  
,,Yes dear, there’s a reason it’s called morning sickness,” Regina quips.   
,,Why do I sense some sarcasm from you, my darling?” Maleficent says mock sharply.  
,,Because I’m sick and tired of throwing up every morning?”  
,,”Sick and tired”?”  
,,Not funny.”  
Regina glares at Mal who cackles at her. The brunette shakes her head once and continues to set the table for tonight. Morning sickness or not, they are gonna have a family dinner tonight.   
,,I’m sorry you’re feeling sick all the time,” Mal says and there’s a good amount of sincerity in her voice.  
,,I’m not sorry about it,” Regina scoffs. ,,It just means that everything is fine with the baby. Which is a good thing.”  
,,Right you are.”  
,,But it’s getting difficult to hide,” Regina comments.  
Maleficent smiles warmly at her. ,,I thought I caught the faintest glimpse of a tiny baby bump this morning.”  
,,How the hell am I supposed to get pregnancy friendly pantsuits?”  
,,Maybe you’ll have to give the pantsuits up for a while my dear.”   
,,I’m gonna miss them.”  
,,Me too,” Maleficent nods. ,,And your tight dresses. I’m gonna miss those too.”  
Regina ignores her wife’s smirk. ,,My dresses aren’t that tight.”  
,,Have you ever seen yourself from behind, my darling?” Maleficent teases and her eyes roams up and down Regina’s body.  
,,I think you spend too much time staring at me,” Regina deadpans.  
,,Continue to state the obvious, my beauty.”  
,,God, you’re impossible.”  
,,Another obvious statement.”  
Regina sighs deeply.

Regina leaves her office early to be home in time for the family dinner. Not that she has to do anything, really. Mal has a hidden talent for being effective, and the house is completely ready to receive visitors. All Regina has to do, is putting on a cardigan to hide the growing baby bump.   
,,How are you feeling?” Mal asks and wraps an arm around her waist.  
,,Absolutely fine,” Regina assures and chuckles when one of Mal’s hands sneaks inside her cardigan and strokes her belly tenderly.   
,,I could get used to doing this.”  
,,Mm, I bet you could. But it’s a little soon for that.”  
,,I don’t care.”  
,,Just get it out of your system, because you can’t do that tonight.”   
,,Anything else I can’t do tonight, Regina?” Maleficent teases and licks her lips.  
,,Well, that for instance.”  
Maleficent chuckles and spins Regina around so she’s able to trace a finger along the brunette’s collarbone.   
,,You can’t do that either.”  
,,In that case, I better make the most of it before I have to be a well behaved dragon, right?”  
,,When are you ever a well behaved dragon?”  
,,Touché.”   
It’s so easy to get carried away, even ten minutes before their guests arrives. And it’s especially easy now, when Mal draws her closer and claims her lips in a soft kiss.   
Strawberry, Regina thinks to herself. Maleficent tastes of strawberry tonight. Fresh and delightful as always. Kissing Maleficent is definitely one of Regina’s favorite things to do, and she takes advance of the situation, and wraps her arms around Mal’s neck and gives her bottom lip a tiny, teasing nip before returning the kiss.   
Maleficent’s hands abandons Regina’s “not quite”-flat abdomen and presses her warm palms against Regina’s lower back instead. It’s an innocent touch, really, but it still works very well on Regina. She quickly finds a golden lock of Maleficent’s hair and wraps it around her finger as they kiss. Maybe she does have a fetish for her wife’s hair. It’s always so soft and wonderful to touch, and Regina gives it a playful little tug.   
Maleficent chuckles dangerously into the kiss.   
Oh right. Maybe it’s a bad idea to pull her hair ten minutes before they are having a family dinner, and Henry is home. The last time Regina pulled Mal’s hair, things took a very interesting turn.   
Definitely a “bad” idea.   
Maleficent deepens the kiss without much warning and her hands leaves Regina’s lower back and disappears into her long dark locks instead, where they gently scrape against Regina’s scalp and caresses her dark locks.   
Both of them definitely have a hair fetish.   
There are several things Regina wants to do to her wife right now, but she doesn’t get the chance to do anything before they are interrupted by a half hard knock on the window.   
Maleficent groans of frustration when Regina breaks the kiss, and then both women look up to see a grinning Killian Jones outside the window. He’s obviously the one who knocked and interrupted them, but he’s not the only one there. Emma, Snow, David and Zelena are standing on the porch. Ten minutes early. Snow is smiling from ear to ear and has a very indulgent look on her face. Emma’s grin is a bit cheekier, and it’s obvious that the Savior is amused. Zelena on the other hand, rolls her eyes somewhat sarcastic. It’s possible that the redhead is tired of “walking in” on them constantly.   
,,Please tell me that’s the only time you forgot to close the drapes,” Regina murmurs under her breath and quickly uses a hand to flatten her hair.   
,,I assure you, I always remember to close the drapes, my dear.” Maleficent grins. ,,No reason to give innocent by-passers a show.”  
Regina doesn’t get the chance to respond to that statement before Mal turns her head and yells up the stairs: ,,Henry! Dinner.”  
,,Coming!”  
,,And not in five minutes,” Regina adds warningly. ,,Now, as in n-o-w.”  
Maleficent chuckles.   
Regina fixes her hair and wraps the cardigan around her body (she even uses a bit of magic to keep it in place), then she strolls into the hall and opens the door for the guests.   
,,Hello. Good to see you,” she smiles and pretends she hasn’t just been caught “making out” with her wife. Again.  
,,Nice to see you too,” Snow smiles and gives Regina a quick hug. Regina actually fears that the younger woman who has given birth to two children will be able to feel that something is different about Regina, but Snow doesn’t even flinch, and simply proceeds to say hello to Mal.  
Regina gives her sister a hug, and Zelena who knows about the pregnancy, is a bit more cautious when she hugs Regina. The next in line for a hug is Emma, and then David. When Killian steps into the mansion, Regina narrows her dark eyes at him and says:  
,,A little tip for you, pirate. Maybe try to knock on people’s doors and not their windows the next time you’re invited somewhere.”  
,,But then I would never have seen the look of surprise on your faces,” Killian smirks.   
,,It’s not very polite to lurk outside people’s windows,” Maleficent scowls and looks very much like a dragon.  
,,Anyway,” Snow says and puts a stop to their banter before Killian ends up with another hook. ,,We brought you some wine.” She quickly hands Regina a bottle of red wine.  
,,Oh. Thank you, that’s very nice of you. I think we’ll serve this tonight.”  
Henry shows up in the living room and greets his family with a big smile on his lips.   
They sit down at the table, and Regina serves the food. She has chosen to serve fish. It’s frowned upon by Henry, but fish is healthy, so he’s just gonna live with it. He can have all the bear claws and pop tarts he wants at Emma’s, but in this house, they are living healthy. 

The dinner proceeds nicely, and they talk pleasantly. Emma and Killian tells about Nottingham, whose behavior is getting increasingly worse. He’s constantly seen lurking around in the dead of night, terrifying single women. Snow on the other hand, is talking about Neal, who is starting to talk more and more. And it’s not all pretty words.  
,,Where ever did he pick that up?” Mal teases lightheartedly.   
,,We have no idea,” David says. ,,Maybe one of our babysitters accidentally said it.”   
Henry chuckles, but Zelena seems a little uneasy, and Regina suspects that she is the one who taught Neal to say that bad word.   
Henry tells them about a big science project he’s got coming up at school, and Mal promptly offers her help with delivering the fire.   
,,What’s the school ever done to you?” Zelena asks nonchalantly.  
,,Excuse me?”  
,,Burning it down is a bit harsh, don’t you think?”  
Emma and Killian sniggers.  
,,I have been a dragon for a thousand years or so, I have excellent control over my fire!”  
,,Debatable,” Regina mutters quietly and shoves down another bite of the salmon.  
,,I set the table on fire one time, aren’t you ever gonna let that go?”  
,,No,” Regina shrugs. ,,It was a very nice table.”  
This time it’s Zelena who chuckles.  
,,Wait, did you say you’re a thousand years old?” Emma says and tilts her head at Mal.  
,,I think everyone at this table is older than they look,” Mal drawls and gives Regina a sideway glance. Regina scowls at her. She’s not very fond of being reminded of her real age.   
,,Not me,” Henry interjects. ,,I’m not older than I look.”  
,,You’re the only exception,” Mal smirks.  
,,Yeah, let’s not talk about real age, kid. I don’t need to be reminded of the age gap,” Emma says and looks at Killian who grins at her.   
,,I’m only a few hundredth years older than you, luv. Not a thousand.” Killian shrugs and bats his eyes at Regina and Maleficent.   
,,One hell of an age gap,” Emma comments with a slight smirk.   
,,Funny.” Regina says dryly.   
,,Well, I don’t look a thousand years old,” Maleficent shrugs and waves Emma’s comment off.   
,,Which is a great relief,” Regina quips dryly.   
,,Are you being sarcastic again, my dear?”  
,,Why on earth would I choose this moment to be sarcastic? Do you think I would have married you if you looked a thousand years old?” This time the playfulness in Regina’s voice is unmistakable.   
,,Touché,” Mal nods, and Emma, Killian, David, Snow, Zelena and Henry all chuckle.  
But Regina suddenly feels rather queasy. Why now? There’s no bacon, apples or tuna nearby, so why the hell is she feeling nauseous again? She takes another bite of the salmon and immediately realizes why. It’s the salmon. The salmon is making her nauseous. Great. First tuna and now salmon. Is this a thing now? Is this how it’s gonna be with fish from now on? It’s unfortunate really, because Regina is actually a big fan of fish.   
She can feel Henry’s eyes on her, her son knows that she’s feeling nauseous again, and Regina quickly sends him a little, reassuring smile. She’ll just have to contain herself until after the dinner.   
Regina inhales and exhales and then she takes a sip from her glass.   
,,Don’t drink that, it’s not good for the baby.”  
Regina completely stiffens with the glass between her lips. Oh right, she can’t drink wine anymore. She completely forgot about that. And clearly Mal has had too much wine already, that’s gotta be the only explanation for her ridiculous slip of tongue.   
Is there any chance that nobody at the table heard that? No. Regina looks at her family seated at the table. They all look completely stunned. Apart from Zelena. And Henry who gives Mal a shocked look.   
,,Maleficent!” he protests sternly.  
Yes, Maleficent has most definitely been drinking too much. It takes a second before she realizes what she just said, and then it dawns on her. Her blue eyes widen and she claps a hand over her mouth in horror.   
A bit too late for that, dragon.  
,,What baby?” Snow exclaims and stares from Maleficent to Regina.   
Whether it’s the shock, the salmon or the tiny bit of wine remains unclear, but either way, a wave of nausea rushes over Regina and she knows that she’s forced to excuse herself.   
,,I’m gonna be sick,” she announces weakly and pushes her chair out.   
,,Regina…” Snow starts, but is cut off by Henry:  
,,Let her go, grandma. She’s not kidding. She is gonna be sick.”  
Without much further ado, Regina quickly leaves the dining room and rushes up the stairs and into the bathroom. Darn it. She was so looking forward to having salmon for dinner. But apparently, her stomach had planned otherwise, and she throws up again and again.   
Regina isn’t left alone for long, a few seconds later, Mal appears behind her and holds her hair up and away from her face as the brunette retches again and again.   
Finally, Regina straightens herself up and uses about half a tube of toothpaste before she brushes her teeth until the taste of vomit (and salmon) is gone.   
,,Bravo,” she says sarcastically as she spits the toothpaste into the sink and gurgles a few times.   
,,I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened.”  
,,I do. You don’t have a bloody filter, that’s what happened, dragon.” Regina bites. She’s not in the mood for twenty questions from Snow White tonight.   
,,Please don’t be angry, my beauty.” Maleficent pleads and gives Regina her special look. That look that always makes Regina go soft.  
,,I’m not angry as such,” Regina scoffs. ,,I just thought we agreed not to tell anyone yet.”  
,,We did agree that. I don’t know how it happened, it just sort of.. slipped out, and when I saw you drink the wine I got worried and..”  
Regina silence her by putting a finger on her lips. ,,Kindly stop talking.”  
Maleficent speaks anyway. ,,Are you gonna kill me for revealing the secret?”  
,,I don’t think Henry would approve of that. So, to spare him I’m gonna let you live. But don’t let it happen again.” Regina says sternly and gives Maleficent her best fake “I’m-gonna-kill-you”-smile.   
,,But if you didn’t have a son, I would be dead by now?”  
,,Oh, absolutely,” Regina assures with a shrugs and discards of her cardigan. ,,I guess there’s no reason to wear this now.”  
,,I really am sorry.”  
Regina gives her wife a quick peck on the lips. ,,I know dear. It’s alright. Come on, we better head downstairs and answer the million questions waiting for us.”  
,,Are you done throwing up?”  
,,I think so.”  
The two sorceresses return to the dining room. Everybody stares at them. Except Zelena who is chatting quietly with Henry.   
Snow and David looks completely taken aback, Emma looks like she’s trying to figure it out, and Killian just looks completely disbelieving.  
Regina decides that there’s absolutely no reason to make a scene, she has already had plenty of those, so she simply puts her hands on her hips and says: ,,Any burning questions?”  
Snow is the first one who finds her voice. ,,What baby?!”  
,,Our baby,” Regina says and gestures towards Mal.  
,,Regina is expecting our child,” Maleficent complements.  
If Maleficent had turned into a dragon in the middle of the living room, their guests couldn’t have looked more shocked. Everybody starts talking at once, and Regina can’t hear a thing, or separate their voices at all.   
,,You’re pregnant?!” Snow exclaims and her mouth falls open with a pop.   
,,Yes dear,” Regina confirms and Mal gives her elbow a little squeeze.   
,,But… but… how?!” Emma says and her green eyes widens.   
,,I mean, you’re both…” David says and runs out of words.   
,,Women,” Killian says rather bluntly.   
,,Thank you for bringing that to our attention, pirate. We never would have realized otherwise,” Regina hisses sharply. She’s still sensitive to how this looks to everybody else beside her and Mal.   
,,How?” Emma repeats.   
,,The condom broke,” Maleficent says venomously and glares at Killian.  
,,Maleficent!” Henry protests and makes a face.  
,,Please don’t force me to scold you right now, dear. I don’t have the energy,” Regina sighs and rubs her temples. This night has already been too long.   
,,Sorry.”  
,,To answer your question,” Regina says and looks at Emma and Killian. ,,I got pregnant by magic. And True Love.”  
A moment of silence follows her words, and then Snow whispers:  
,,That’s incredible.”  
,,I can only agree with you on that, dear.”  
,,So your food poisoning wasn’t food poisoning after all?” Emma says with a little smirk.   
,,No. morning sickness.”  
,,Have you had a lot of that, Regina?” Snow questions.   
,,Yes!” both Henry and Maleficent blurts out in unison and Regina scowls at them and folds her arms across her chest.   
Zelena chuckles quietly.   
,,Do you any idea how far along you are then?” Snow says eagerly.   
,,According to doctor Whale, I’m eight weeks along.”  
,,Eight weeks?” Snow repeats, and Regina can almost see the wheels in her head turn.  
,,To spare you to do the math, then yes, your calculation is correct. I got pregnant on our honeymoon.” Regina says quickly and a bit sharply.   
,,Good timing,” David compliments Maleficent.  
,,David!” Snow scolds.   
,,Thank you, Charming, but I didn’t exactly plan on doing it,” Maleficent says nonchalantly.   
Killian sniggers. ,,It just sort of happened?”  
,,Exactly. I didn’t exactly think of magical protection that night,” Maleficent scoffs.   
,,None of us did, but still, a warning would have been great,” Regina mutters under her breath.   
,,I didn’t think it was possible, alright? And even if I did, I wouldn’t have thought about warning you. I was too busy being... happy.”  
Everybody laughs. Except Henry who makes a disgusted grimace and covers his ears dramatically:  
,,Maleficent, please! Mom’s the one who’s pregnant, but I’m the one who feel sick!”  
,,Right. You’re right,” Maleficent says and actually has the decency to look ashamed. ,,My deepest apologies, Henry.”  
,,It’s alright,” Henry says, but his nose is still scrunched up. ,,If you’re gonna talk about that kind of.. stuff, then please let me no so I can think of an excuse to leave the room.”  
This time Emma laughs and gives Killian a nudge.  
,,Done talking about “stuff”,” Maleficent assures.   
,,Good. But I’m still gonna go upstairs,” Henry chuckles and gives Regina a quick hug before disappearing upstairs.   
,,And now I’ll never look at the word “stuff” like I used to,” Zelena mumbles, and Regina glares at her.   
,,So, now that all the awkwardness has been covered, can I give you a hug now?” Snow asks eagerly and flashes a smile at Regina.   
,,Go for it,” Regina sighs. She can’t very well wriggle her way out of this one.  
Snow immediately rises from her chair and flies over to Regina. The younger woman gives her former stepmother a tight hug, and Regina wraps her arms somewhat awkwardly around Snow.  
,,Congratulations,” Snow whispers. ,,This is incredible.”  
,,Thank you, dear. But I don’t think the baby likes the fact that you are cutting of my air supplies,” Regina deadpans. Snow White is hugging her very tightly.   
Maleficent instantly jerks her head up. ,,Please refrain from choking my wife. And unborn child.”  
,,Then I’ll just choke you instead,” Snow grins and flings her arms around Maleficent.  
Maleficent looks completely shocked and tad uncomfortable. And it’s incredibly funny.  
,,Bold move,” Zelena comments as she hugs Regina.   
,,Very bold move,” Regina agrees and returns the hug.  
,,Congratulations, Regina,” Emma says and gives Regina a quick hug.  
,,Yeah, that was one hell of an announcement,” Killian chuckles and gives Regina’s shoulder a little squeeze.   
,,I suppose there’s a compliment in there somewhere,” Regina says dryly.   
David chuckles.  
,,Henry didn’t seem surprised at all. He already knew, didn’t he?” Emma says and smirks at Regina.   
,,Yes, yes, he did.” Regina admits. ,,He sort of figured it out, and I couldn’t lie to him.”  
,,I knew there was something,” Emma scoffs. ,,He’s been awfully cheerful the past couple of weeks, but I just couldn’t figure out why.”  
,,Oh well, now you know.”  
,,I knew it too,” Zelena smirks.  
,,You did?” Snow says and finally frees Maleficent from her embrace.   
,,Yep. I caught Regina throwing up in an alley,” the redhead says with an amused smirk.   
,,You did what?!” Mal says concerned, and Regina glares at her sister.  
,,Oops,” Zelena says goofily.   
,,I had no choice, alright? It was either the alley or the car,” Regina mumbles embarrassed.   
,,You should have told me,” Maleficent huffs.  
,,I was embarrassed.”  
,,Speaking of telling,” Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow.   
,,Yes?”  
,,Lily. She doesn’t know yet.”  
,,I know. We should probably tell her.”  
Maleficent promptly finds her cellphone in her pocket, and Regina’s dark eyes widens: ,,Are you gonna tell her over the phone?”  
,,Yes dear.”  
,,Maleficent, you can’t do that!”  
,,Why not?” Maleficent scoffs. ,,You told me when I was half asleep and barely conscious.”  
,,That was different!” Regina defends herself and ignores the chuckles from her family. ,,I thought you were gonna jump to the wrong conclusions, but this is your daughter, you can’t just tell her over the phone!”  
,,Sure I can. “Hello Lily, I accidentally impregnated your stepmother with magic, and you’re gonna be a big sister in the mature age of.. 35.”  
,,I hope to hell that you’re gonna find a more delicate way to tell her!” Regina hisses as Mal dials her daughters number and leaves the room to talk with her.   
,,I don’t think Maleficent knows the word delicate,” Snow observes with a grin.  
,,Well caught, dear.”  
,,I just have one more question.”  
,,Yes, Killian?” Regina says and braces herself for the worst, sordid questions.  
,,How the hell did you beat us in the baby making process?!” the pirate huffs and looks at his blonde wife.  
,,Killian!” Emma protests and blushes crimson.   
,,I really don’t want to hear you say that again,” David says and looks like he’s gonna throw up.  
Killian ignores his father-in-law. ,,But seriously, how?”  
,,Because I’m better than you!” Maleficent shouts from the other room, and now it’s Regina’s turn to feel slightly nauseous. She wasn’t aware that it was some kind of contest.


	12. Unwanted Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds out something about Maleficent that doesn't make her too happy..

Even though this wasn’t the way Regina planned on announcing her surprise pregnancy, she is fine with the secret being ”out” in the open. She doesn’t have to wear stupid cardigans or make excuses for herself anymore.   
And not one of her family members have doubted how she got pregnant. Not one have wondered about anything, they have simply just accepted that Maleficent somehow got her pregnant with magic.   
Tomorrow, Regina is having her first ever ultrasound, and she is beyond nervous about it. Maleficent has told her to calm down, but Regina can’t. What if the baby is somehow affected by the magi? What if there’s something wrong? What if there’s no heartbeat? What if she’s not even pregnant anyway? What if it’s something else?  
,,You really need to calm down. The stress isn’t good for the baby,” Snow White admonishes.  
,,I know, but it’s just hard to believe after I drank that potion.”  
,,That was the queen,” Snow reminds her. ,,You are no longer one with her.”  
,,I know.”  
They are at Granny’s, and Regina tries to eat a salad. And get used to the taste of tea. Tea! It seems impossible to give up coffee. Regina can’t function without coffee, but coffee isn’t good for the baby, so here she is. Drinking tea.  
,,How’s the morning sickness?” Snow asks and tilts her head.  
,,Not great,” Regina says and frowns.  
,,I know how you feel. When I was pregnant with Emma, I couldn’t keep food in me.”  
,,Are you sure that was because of the pregnancy, dear?” Regina says dryly. ,,As far as I recall, you were under a threat from an insane, vengeful queen.”  
Snow chuckles. ,,If it’s any consolation, I was just as nauseous when I was expecting Neal.”  
,,Zelena was threatening you.”  
,,Oh right,” Snow frowns. ,,They all blur together.”  
Regina can’t really find the amusing part in it. Snow has never experienced a normal pregnancy. It seems a little unfair that Regina should.   
,,Hey,” Snow puts her hand over Regina’s. ,,That was a long time ago, remember?”  
Regina nods.  
,,Now eat. Otherwise I’m gonna tell Maleficent!”  
Regina is tempted to throw some halfhearted crass remark at the princess, but resists. It’s nice that Snow worries about her.   
,,Are you excited about the ultrasound tomorrow?”   
Regina swallows a too large bite of salad. ,,Terrified.”  
,,Why?” Snow asks.  
,,Because this is a completely new situation. What if something is wrong? What if I’m not even pregnant, what if…”  
,,Okay, Regina stop. You are getting yourself worked up over nothing.”  
,,Wouldn’t you do that if you were in my place? I just went from never being able to have children, to getting pregnant by magic.”  
Snow nods in a “good point” manner, and then she chuckles. ,,Have you thought about getting maternity clothes?”  
,,Isn’t that a bit soon?” Regina replies and raises an eyebrow. ,,I’m only eight weeks along.”  
,,I started showing at 9 weeks.”  
,,Wonderful. How am I supposed to get pant suits in the right size?”  
Snow chuckles and then Emma shows up in the dinner. The blonde promptly sits down at Snow and Regina’s table.  
,,What are you guys up to?” she questions.   
,,Regina is despairing over not being able to wear pant suits for 9 months,” Snow says and flashes a grin.   
,,What’s so bad about pantsuits?” Regina shoots back. ,,They are sensible.”  
,,But not exactly built for pregnancy.” Emma sniggers.  
,,You’re right. I didn’t think of that before I went to bed with my wife,” Regina quietly bites back.   
Emma cackles. ,,I would so have enjoyed to see the look on your face when dr. Whale said you’re pregnant.”  
,,You really wouldn’t,” Regina says dryly. ,,I yelled at him.”  
,,What?” Snow says and blinks. ,,Why?”  
,,Well, first I thought he was joking, and then I thought he was accusing me of cheating on Maleficent.”  
Emma and Snow instantly protests loudly. ,,Nobody would accuse you of cheating, Regina!”   
,,It’s only a matter of time before someone does,” Regina shrugs. ,,I am well aware how this looks from the outside.”  
Emma and Snow looks at her and shake their heads in unison.  
Regina turns their attention away and asks Emma where Killian is, and Emma tells her that he’s at the Sheriff’s station. Nottingham has spent yet another night in jail, and Killian is giving him another stern talk-to.   
,,I don’t think that’s gonna work,” Regina observes casually.  
,,Yeah, me neither,” Emma says and shakes her head.  
Then the door to Granny’s opens once more, and Maleficent saunters in. Looking as smug as ever.  
The dragon orders a coffee and then strolls over to Regina, Emma and Snow.   
She gives Regina a very modest kiss and sits down next to her. Regina gives her a brief smile and then she proceeds to stare the dragon’s coffee down. What she wouldn’t give for a cup of coffee right now.   
,,You can’t have coffee, my dear,” Maleficent says, and a little smile lurks in the corners of her mouth.   
,,I know,” Regina assures, but continues to stare at the coffee.   
Emma and Snow chuckles.  
,,I am allowed to look, aren’t I?” Regina snaps.   
,,Of course you are,” Maleficent says. ,,Reminds me of a time not that long ago.”  
,,Meaning what?” Emma says and raises an eyebrow.  
,,Well, let’s just say, Regina was the coffee, and I was the one who couldn’t have any of it.”  
Regina is tempted to clap a hand over her forehead, but Emma and Snow chuckles. ,,Did you use to stare a lot at Regina?” Snow inquires and grins.   
,,All the time,” Maleficent shrugs.   
,,I’m not sure I like being compared to coffee,” Regina scoffs and looks at Mal with flaring nostrils.   
Maleficent chuckles. ,,Looked at you all the time, but couldn’t have any.”   
Emma splutters.   
,,I don’t think that’s appropriate.” Regina deadpans.   
,,Guess not,” Maleficent shrugs. ,,But that was how I cooped. Until you got drunk.”  
,,You are never gonna let that go, are you?”  
,,No,” Maleficent assures and grins at her wife.   
Regina sniffs and takes another sip of her tea. She’s feeling nauseous again. Maybe she should just head home.  
,,Are you feeling sick again?” Mal asks and cocks her head.  
,,Yes. Thank you for asking.”  
,,Is there anything I can do for you?”  
,,Not talking about it would be a great start.”  
Emma and Snow laughs. But Maleficent announces that she’s gonna find some real food for Regina and heads up to the counter.  
Regina watches as her wife orders something else than salad, and then nearly collides with nurse Ratched. The dragon and the underground nurse looks at each other, and Regina can sense that Mal is uncomfortable, maybe even embarrassed. Nurse Ratched, on the other hand, looks downright furious, and almost like she’s gonna say something nasty to Maleficent. She doesn’t however. Instead she just glares from Maleficent to Regina and huffs out a breath. And leaves the diner without her coffee.   
,,What was that about?” Regina inquires when Maleficent returns to the table.  
,,What was what about?” Maleficent replies.  
,,The way she glared at you. And me.”  
,,I don’t think she did that.”  
,,Yes she did.”  
,,No she didn’t.”  
,,Yes she did! Stop trying to wriggle out of this one. What’s going on?” Regina demands.  
Maleficent bites her lip and fiddles with her hands in her lap, and it doesn’t take long for Regina to make the connection. Her brown eyes widen and she sets the cup of tea on the table with a clatter.   
,,No..” she stares at her wife who still looks quite uncomfortable with the situation.   
Emma and Snow quickly understands what this is about, and Emma claps a hand over her mouth not to burst out laughing, and Snow blushes a deep shade of crimson.  
,,You and nurse Ratched?!” Regina says disbelieving, and her nausea is getting worse by the second.   
,,I had to do something while you were blundering around in Camelot and the Underworld!” Maleficent defends herself.   
,,I was not blundering around. I was trying to safe my friends!”  
,,And I was trying to save my sanity.”  
,,Oh god, I really didn’t need to know that,” Regina says and shakes her head. She desperately tries to push the image of Maleficent and nurse Ratched out of her head.  
,,I was desperate I had to forget you somehow!”  
,,I didn’t know she ever left the hospital,” Emma jokes, and Regina glares at her.  
,,Well, apparently she did,” the brunette says and grits her teeth.   
,,Are you jealous?” Snow giggles.  
,,Why on earth should I be jealous?” Regina bites back. But she really doesn’t like the thought of Maleficent having been with anyone. Dammit. She is jealous.  
,,Look, it meant absolutely nothing. We were just drunk.”  
,,Really?!” Regina says sarcastically. What an absurd thing to say.   
,,It was just a one night stand, it didn’t mean anything.”  
This time Snow claps a hand over her mouth, and Emma shakes her head.   
Wow. Maleficent has said a lot of crap during the time Regina has known her, but this definitely takes the cake. ,,Sometimes I wish you could hear yourself talk,” Regina says.   
Then, and only then, Maleficent realizes what she just said. ,,I wasn’t talking about you, I was just…”  
,,Save it, dragon,” Regina snaps and stands up. ,,I’m going home. I feel sick.”  
Regina walks across the diner and she hears Emma say “nice”, to Maleficent, and Mal trying to explain herself. But Regina doesn’t give a damn right now. All she wants is to go home, throw up, and possibly take a nap. And forget that she ever heard about nurse Ratched and Maleficent’s drunken night together. 

After fulfilling the tiresome task of throwing up, Regina ends up huddled together in a fetal like position on the couch. Waves of nausea is still coursing through her body, and she curses the morning sickness. But not the baby. Never the baby. How could she ever curse the baby? She already loves it, even though it’s not quite there yet.   
The baby’s other mother and creator, though. She’s less than pleased with Maleficent at the moment. Regina is very well aware that that’s exactly what she said about what happened between her and Maleficent that night, but it’s still hard to hear. Maybe that’s exactly what Maleficent said about her after she left Regina that night. Maybe she continued to have random one-night stands after that. The thought of that actually hurts.   
Stupid nonsense. Maleficent didn’t have any one-night stands after her. At least that’s what she told Regina.   
Oh, god, she really is jealous. Jealous of something that ended a long time ago. Regina feels absolutely ridiculous for being jealous, but nevertheless, she is jealous. As in “look at my wife the wrong way and I will char you to a crisp”-jealous. Regina can’t remember the last time she was this jealous. And jealous of nurse Ratched of all people. This pregnancy is definitely messing with her head.   
Deep down, Regina knows it’s utterly ridiculous to get so worked up, but she can’t help it. She lets the jealously consume her just for a while, and thinks a string of less pretty thoughts about nurse Ratched before exhaustion takes her, and she’s lulled off to sleep. Dreaming about bringing the Evil Queen out just one last time to give Nurse Ratched a good scare.

A good while later, Regina wakes up feeling sore all over from sleeping on the couch. She should have gone upstairs instead, she thinks to herself as she stretches her stiff joints. But the nap did do her some good. She now realizes how stupid she acted earlier. Storming out of the diner like a petulant child. How embarrassing. Maleficent must be so ashamed over her right now.   
Speaking of Maleficent…   
Regina turns around and yelps in surprise. Maleficent is kneeling by the couch, only inches from her face.   
,,Fuck, Maleficent!” Regina yells and presses a hand over her heart. ,,Don’t do that!”  
,,I’m sorry, my dear.”  
Regina pushes herself up to a sitting position. ,,It’s not nice to scare a pregnant woman like that.”  
,,My deepest apologies, my beauty, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
,,I’m fine. And I’m sorry I disappeared on you earlier. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
,,You’re pregnant. You can do whatever the hell you want do to.”  
,,Being pregnant isn’t an excuse to act crazy in public.”  
,,You didn’t act crazy. I was being tactless. I should have chosen my words with greater care.”  
,,Forget about it,” Regina dismisses and rises from the couch. ,,I was being oversensitive. And jealous.”  
,,Really?” Mal says and a little smile lurk in the corners of her mouth. ,,You were jealous?”  
,,Yes,” Regina admits. ,,Very much so in fact.”  
,,I thought I was the jealous one.”  
,,I thought so too. This pregnancy is messing with me,” Regina says a little embarrassed.   
Mal laughs and wraps her arms around her waist and rests her hands on her stomach. ,,Don’t be embarrassed, my diamond. You are quite sexy when you’re jealous.”  
,,There is nothing sexy about making a scene in public.”  
,,You’re only saying that because you have no idea how long I have been dreaming of you making a scene over me.”  
,,You’re embarrassing me again,” Regina sighs and puts her hand over Mal’s.   
,,Please don’t be embarrassed. You’re fine. You’re lovely,” Maleficent assures and gives Regina a sweet kiss on the cheek.   
,,I think you are overdoing it. I probably scared half of the diner.”  
,,Of course you didn’t. well, Emma and Snow thinks we’re about to get a divorce but..” Mal teases and Regina scrunches up her nose.  
,,Maybe I should tell them that the divorce is cancelled then.”  
,,Can’t that wait until later?” Mal asks and gives Regina another kiss on the cheek.   
,,I guess it can,” Regina says slowly. ,,Is there something you want to do?”  
,,Well,” Mal drawls and plays with the zipper on Regina’s dress.  
,,Seriously?”   
,,Let’s just say that seeing you jealous is incredibly arousing for me.”  
,,Well,” Regina chuckles and waggles her eyebrow at Mal. ,,Lead the way then, dragon.”  
And Maleficent is more than willing to lead as she grabs Regina’s hand and drags her in the direction of the bedroom..

The two sorceresses easily kills a few hours in the bedroom, and by the time they finally decides that enough is enough, the sun is low on the sky, and Regina registers something:   
,,I’m starving,” she announces and tries to de-tangle her legs from the sheets.   
Maleficent chuckles. ,,Well, in that case we better get some food in you. Before the baby grows impatient.”  
Regina finally frees her legs from the sheets and stands up. Maleficent’s eyes roams over her naked body, and the blonde smirks at her.   
,,I think someone is starting to show.”  
Regina glances down over her body. ,,I don’t think so.”  
Maleficent stands up and wraps an arm around her waist. ,,You are definitely starting to show.”  
,,No I’m not. It’s too early,” Regina dismisses and uses a bit of magic to redress. ,,The only thing I’m showing right now is a muffin top.”  
,,What the hell is a muffin top?” Maleficent questions as she redresses herself and fiddles with her tie.   
,,Never mind,” Regina says and sighs. 

 

Once dressed and done up, the two sorceresses return to Granny’s. Regina has an unbearable craving after pie, so Mal kindly offers to fetch her a piece.   
It’s obvious that the dragon still feels guilty, even though they already made up (several times), and Regina knows that she should say something to calm her irrational fears, but she is just too damn hungry. She more or less shoves bite after bites of pie down.  
,,What?” she questions in between bites.  
,,Your appetite is changing.”  
,,Perhaps. But it is a very good pie,” Regina shrugs.  
,,Can I taste?”  
,,Sure,” Regina says and scoops a bit of pie up on her fork. She doesn’t waste time on handing the fork to Maleficent, she simply holds it out and allows the dragon to eat the bite of pie directly from the fork.   
Good god, they really are a cliché.  
,,You’re right,” Maleficent nods as she chews. ,,It is a good pie.”  
,,Yes it is.” Hopefully no one saw Maleficent eating the pie from her fork.   
Who’s she kidding, this is Storybrooke, nothing is ever private.   
,,Hey!” Emma says and pops her head up from a nearby booth, and Regina groans quietly.   
,,Hello, Emma.”   
,,Hi!” this time it’s Snow who pops her head up.   
,,Hello to you too, dear.”  
Maleficent chuckles and rubs Regina’s arm. ,,I’ll fetch you some tea.”  
The dragon heads for the counter, and her seat is instantly taken by Emma who shamelessly sits down next to Regina. Snow takes the seat on Regina’s other side.  
,,So, I guess the divorce is cancelled?” Emma asks cheekily.   
,,Whatever gave you that impression?”  
,,Considering that you just fed her pie with your fork, I’d say there’s a fair chance you’re staying together,” Emma observes without batting an eye.   
Of course they saw that. Of course they did.  
Regina doesn’t comment on it.  
,,Maleficent looked like a kicked dragon after you left!” Snow says and chuckles a little. ,,What happened?”  
,,What happened is that I don’t like to hear about my wife’s escapades before we got together,” Regina dryly sums up.   
,,You were jealous.” Emma says, and it’s more a statement than a question.   
,,Yes.” Regina says plainly. ,,I overreacted. I had a momentarily breakdown. But I’m fine now. And Maleficent is fine.”  
,,Just like that?” Snow says.  
,,I apologized and she apologized. We made up, alright?”  
,,Exactly how did you make up?” Emma smirks and her eyes sparkles mischievously.  
Regina nearly chokes on piece of pie. ,,I really don’t think that’s any of your business, Swan.”  
,,Anyway,” Snow says and shoots her daughter a stern look. ,,I’m glad you two are not fighting anymore.”  
,,They were fighting?!”   
Henry has arrived in the diner and made his way up to their table without any of them hearing. And now he’s watching his mother with wide eyes.   
,,Are you and Maleficent fighting?!” he asks completely shocked.   
,,No, god forbid it,” Mal says as she returns to the table. With Regina’s tea.   
,,Were you guys fighting then?” Henry demands and continues to look from his mother to Maleficent.  
,,We had a… minor discussion,” Regina says. ,,No reason to look so alarmed, sweetie.”  
,,What were you arguing about?” Henry asks and raises an eyebrow.   
Maleficent looks uncomfortable again.   
,,Nothing major,” Regina assures. ,,Nothing that matters.”  
,,So you’re still.. cool?” the teenager asks worriedly.   
,,We are still very cool,” Maleficent grins. ,,Right, Regina?”  
Regina nods in affirmative and Henry looks unbelievably relived. Then the teenager walks over to a nearby booth where Violet is waiting for him.   
,,Look at him being all worried about you,” Emma chuckles.  
,,I think he’s a little overprotective,” Regina shrugs.  
,,And you being pregnant hasn’t helped, has it?” Snow says softly.  
,,No,” Regina says. ,,But hopefully he’ll dial it down a little.”  
Maleficent looks like she’s deep in thoughts about something. She frowns and her brows are knitted together from concentration.   
,,A penny for your thoughts?” Regina says and takes a sip of her tea.   
,,I’m not sure I want to tell you. I don’t want to see you storm out of the diner again.”  
,,Very funny. Spit it out, Maleficent.”  
Maleficent crinkles her nose and cocks her head. ,,Regina?”  
,,Yes dear?”  
,,Do you have any idea what nurse Ratched’s first name is?”  
Regina completely chokes on her tea and splutters it everywhere. She’s still coughing when she croaks out: ,,What?! How drunk were you?!”  
,,Drunk enough, apparently,” Emma observes quietly. 

 

To Be Continued..


	13. The Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina and Maleficent gets their first sonogram picture..

It’s the day she’s having her first ultrasound, and Regina is insanely nervous. Of course, she doesn’t show how nervous she is, she simply pretends that everything is fine. But of course, Maleficent knows better.   
,,You really need to calm down.”  
,,I’m perfectly calm, thank you,” Regina snaps and tries her best not to fiddle with her hands and draw her hair behind her ear the way she always does when she’s nervous.  
Maleficent sighs and shakes her head, but doesn’t say anymore.  
And Regina tries her best to remain calm, she really does. But it’s somewhat difficult not to keep her eyes fixated on her watch. There’s still a little while until they have to be at the hospital.   
,,Oh, by the way, Lily called.”  
,,Yes?”  
,,She asked if she could come to the ultrasound, and I sort of already said yes, so...”  
,,Of course,” Regina says and nods. ,,I don’t see why she shouldn’t come. Henry’s coming too.”  
,,It’s turning into quite the family affair,” Maleficent smiles.  
,,Indeed,” Regina agrees with her wife. ,,Henry was very excited when I spoke with him on the phone yesterday.”  
,,Lily is excited too,” Maleficent grins. ,,If a little shocked.”  
,,Maybe she and I should make a club then,” Regina quips.   
Mal laughs and gives her knuckles a soft kiss.   
Regina turns her attention back to her breakfast. Her morning sickness has finally reached a level where she’s not forced to throw up every day. Which is incredibly nice. And a great relief to Maleficent.   
She still can’t have bacon, though. Not that she’s ever been that fond of bacon, but it’s still nice to have different options.   
Pancakes, on the other hand. That she can have, and that she’s having today. The pancakes taste incredible, and Regina tries her very best not to scarf them down. It’s an awfully “un-queenly” thing to do. She has been raised to eat like a lady, and her mother’s harsh words are still rooted deep in her.   
,,How are you feeling?”   
Regina does her best to swallow before speaking. ,,Fine, I guess.”  
,,You guess? I didn’t know we were having a guessing game, my beauty.”  
,,Very funny. I’m fine, alright?”  
,,You’re not nervous, are you?”  
,,Of course not,” Regina denies firmly and swallows another bite of pancake.  
,,Right.” Maleficent says and sounds like she doesn’t believe her one bit.   
Regina ignores the silent accusation and concentrates on eating the rest of her pancakes.   
She has just swallowed the last bite when Maleficent cranes her neck and looks out of the window.   
Regina turns around and looks as well. Henry is coming from the left, and Lily is coming from the right. At the gate outside the mansion they meet, and Regina sees them smiling and laughing together as they walk up the pathway to the mansion.   
,,I do believe our children are here.” Maleficent says and smiles at the scene.  
,,Well observed dear,” Regina compliments. ,,You are very sharp this morning.”  
,,And you are very snarky because you’re nervous.”  
,,I’m not nervous. And I’m always snarky.” Regina deadpans.   
Mal opens her mouth to throw another sarcastic remark at Regina, but doesn’t get the chance before there’s a knock on the front door.   
,,I suggest you let Henry and Lily in while I clear the table.” Regina says.  
Maleficent disappears into the hall and Regina can hear her greet Lily and Henry.   
Regina quickly clears the table, and notices a slight tremor in her left hand. God, she really is nervous. A bundle of nerves. It’s just an ultrasound, really, it’s nothing to get so worked up about, she tells herself firmly. But her subconscious keeps making up insane scenarios in her head. What if, what if, what if..  
,,Hi mom!”  
,,Hi, honey.”  
Lily and Mal shows up behind Henry.   
,,Hello, Regina.”  
,,Hi, Lily.”  
,,You ready for this?” the young brunette questions with a grin.   
,,Not really,” Regina admits.   
,,Everything will be fine,” Henry insists.   
,,Let’s hope it’s a baby on the ultrasound and not a dragon.”  
Henry makes a face. ,,Mom!”  
Lily sniggers.  
,,I’m sorry,” Regina says and shakes her head. ,,Just ignore me.”  
Maleficent chuckles. ,,Your jokes gets worse when you’re nervous, my dear.”  
,,I’m not nervous.”  
,,You’ve cleaned the same plate three times.” Mal observes dryly, and Regina realizes that she’s right. Not that she’s willing to admit it, of course.  
,,Let’s get going,” she snips and saunters out of the mansion with Maleficent, Lily and Henry behind her.

 

It’s a beautiful day, so they decide to walk instead of drive. Henry makes a quip about Lily and Mal flying instead.  
,,Absolutely not,” Maleficent says firmly.  
,,Why not?” the teenager chuckles.  
,,Because your mother can’t fly with me. She’s pregnant.”  
,,Thank you for bringing that to my attention,” Regina murmurs under her breath as they walk down Main Street.   
,,Nauseous?” Lily asks understandingly.  
,,Yes,” Regina admits with a shrug. ,,But I’m used to that.”  
,,Are you gonna be sick?” Mal inquires concerned.   
,,God forbid it.”  
It’s bad enough that she already threw up in an alley once. She’s definitely never doing that again.   
They walk through Storybrooke and Henry and Lily happily chats on. Despite the age gap between them, they get along like… well, siblings.   
Maleficent steals a glance at them, and flashes a broad smile at Regina. A smile Regina only partly returns.   
,,You are very nauseous, aren’t you?” Maleficent asks quietly.  
,,Yes. Yes, I am.” Regina confirms.   
,,I’m sorry.”  
,,Stop apologizing already.”  
,,Are you apologizing again, mom?” Lily chuckles.   
,,Yes,” Mal confirms.   
,,Lily, please make your mother stop apologizing,” Regina pleads. ,,It’s getting tiresome.”  
Lily chuckles again, and Henry grins at them.   
Maleficent has spend a lot of time apologizing to Regina. Not for making her pregnant, but for making her throw up.

 

Finally, they reach the hospital, and as soon as they walk inside, they run into Belle with baby Gideon on her arm.   
The brunette stops for a quick chat with the younger woman, and notices that Mal keeps her distance. Regina wonder whether the dragon ever formally apologized for kidnapping her all those years ago. Probably not. Maleficent rarely apologize for anything, well, except for making Regina nauseous.   
,,Bye, grandma!” Henry quips when they wish Belle a good day.   
,,Just call me Belle,” Belle laughs, and Gideon gurgles in her arms.   
,,Technically, Belle is his step-grandmother,” Lily interjects.   
,,God, his family tree is twisted,” Maleficent observes, and Regina nods.  
,,You don’t say. I’m technically his step great-grandmother. And his adoptive mother.”  
Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina a soft nudge.   
They all four sits down in the waiting room, and Regina feels herself tense up once more. There could be about a million things to worry about. Maybe there was something wrong with the baby. Maybe it could be damaged from all the things Regina had put her own body through over the years. Maybe the baby was responding badly to Regina’s magic. Maybe the potion Regina took all those years ago affected the baby somehow.   
Regina’s train of disastrous thoughts is interrupted when Mal takes her hand and draws circles on the smooth skin with her fingertip. A silent reprimand to calm down. Easier said than done.   
A door on their right is swung open, and nurse Ratched appears. She walks quickly down the hall. She doesn’t stop when she sees Regina and Maleficent, but she does shoot Regina a particularly, nasty sideway glance. A glance, Regina is more than willing to return, and she gives the damned nurse a taste of her best “evil queen”-stare. And it works. Nurse Ratched’s gaze quickly drops to the floor, and she hurries along.  
Regina smirks a little to herself. She will not be stared down in public by anyone.   
,,Do I sense a hint of jealousy again, my dear?” Mal asks quietly, almost as she fears Regina will get angry.  
,,Didn’t you see the look she gave me?” Regina rebuts and deviates the question.   
,,I did. She didn’t look very happy,” Mal says and grins a little.  
,,If she stares at me one more time I will give her something to be unhappy about,” Regina murmurs through gritted teeth, so Henry and Lily doesn’t hear it.  
Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina’s hand a soft squeeze.   
Finally, doctor Whale pops his head out of his consulting room. ,,Ah yes, come in, Madam Mayor. And family.”  
They all four stand up and follows doctor Whale into the consulting room. Henry and Lily sits down in the chairs in the back of the room.   
,,Okay, before we begin, are you done shouting at me?” doctor Whale inquires and looks at Regina.   
,,Yes, I should think so.” Regina drawls.   
,,Excellent. How are you feeling?”  
,,Well…”  
,,She’s constantly nauseous and throws up every morning,” Maleficent interrupts.   
,,I am more than capable to speak for myself, Maleficent!”  
Henry sniggers, and Lily rolls her eyes.   
,,Well, morning sickness is fairly common in the first trimester.”  
,,Wonderful.”  
,,It should get better once you reach 12 weeks.”  
,,That sounds lovely,” Regina says. And she means it.   
Doctor Whale rummages through his drawer. ,,You left so soon last time that you forgot these. Prenatal vitamins. One every morning.”  
,,Alright.”  
,,Any questions?” he looks from Regina to Maleficent.  
,,Can Regina’s magic affect the baby in any way?” Maleficent asks and gives Regina’s hand a light squeeze.   
,,The magic shouldn’t be a problem,” doctor Whale says.   
,,Are you sure?” Regina demands.   
,,Well, your magic is mostly light magic now, and this baby was conceived with True Love, so if anything, this baby should be very well protected.”  
Regina and Maleficent exchanges a glance. What a relief.  
,,If you don’t have any questions, then I think we’re ready to hear a heartbeat?”  
,,Definitely!” Henry says and grins. The teenager can barely contain his excitement.   
Regina, however feels nervous yet again.   
,,Alright, if you lie down, Madam Mayor.”  
Regina quickly follows doctor Whale and lies down on a stretcher-like bed he has in a corner of the consulting room. She reluctantly lifts her shirt up a little to reveal a bit of her stomach. It’s a completely new situation, but she might as well get used to it. There will be plenty of these examinations in the near future.   
Maleficent, Henry and Lily steps over to the couch. Lily, lurking a little in the background, Maleficent with her hand placed delicately on Regina’s shoulder, and Henry right beside his mother. He grins at her and flashes her a thumbs up, and then he promptly takes her hand in his, gives it a little squeeze.  
,,Alright,” doctor Whale says. He pulls a screen monitor with wheels over to the couch. ,,Sorry if this is a little cold.”  
Regina gasps softly as dr. Whale spreads the cold gel on her stomach. It is indeed cold.   
,,Is that cold, mom?” Henry chuckles.  
,,A little.”  
,,It looks strange,” Mal says suspiciously. ,,What is that?”  
,,It’s gel,” dr. Whale says plainly. ,,It makes it possible to see your baby.”  
,,Oh.”  
Lily sniggers. ,,I think we need to update your info about pregnancy, mom.”  
Doctor Whale runs the little, handhold equipment across Regina’s stomach.   
At first there’s absolutely nothing, and Regina gets a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but then…  
Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum  
The unmistakably sound of a heartbeat.   
,,Wow!” Henry grins and gives his mother’s hand a little squeeze.  
Regina feels Maleficent tighten her grip on her shoulder.  
Even Lily creeps out of the shadows and looks at the screen. ,,Getting emotional, mom?”  
,,Maybe,” Maleficent says a bit crossly, and Henry chuckles again.   
Regina is too spellbound to get emotional. She stares in awe at the grainy image on the screen. That’s her baby right there. That’s their baby.  
,,Wait a second,” doctor Whale says rather sudden and moves the equipment a little.  
Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.  
Doctor Whale looks closely at the grainy image on the screen and chuckles a little.   
,,What is it?” Regina asks and frowns.   
,,That, Madam Mayor, is the sound of two heartbeats!”

To Be Continued..


	14. Double up on happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Regina and Maleficent finds out that two is better than one..

,,What?” Regina blurts out.   
,,You are having twins,” doctor Whale informs her with a beaming smile.   
,,What?” Regina says again. completely sure that she heard it wrong.  
,,As in two babies?” Henry asks with his mouth hanging slightly agape.  
,,That’s right,” doctor Whale confirms. ,,Congratulations.”  
Regina isn’t sure she’s ready to be congratulated, though. ,,Are you sure?!”  
Doctor Whale nods. ,,Absolutely.” He pulls the screen closer and points to two grainy, barely-there images. ,,There’s baby A, and there..” he points again. ,,Is baby B.”  
Regina fears that her eyes are about to pop out of her head. Twins. Two children. That’s a lot to take in for a woman who spent most of her adult life being unable to have children. She barely listens to doctor Whale’s talk about how you’re often more nauseous when you’re having twins, and that’s the explanation why she’s already showing.   
,,Are you alright, mom? You look a little pale.” Henry observes and looks at Regina.  
,,I’m… fine. I’m just shocked.”  
,,How about you, mom?” Lily chuckles. ,,You are being awfully quiet.”  
Maleficent is in fact unusually quiet. Regina looks up at her wife. Mal is staring completely in awe at the screen. Her eyes are fixated on the two, grainy images of their children.  
,,I think I’ve silenced the dragon once and for all,” Regina quips. She’s amused by this, it’s not very often Mal is speechless. And she doesn’t stay silent for long.  
,,Not possible,” the dragon says and grins at Regina. ,,I just needed a moment.”  
,,That makes two of us then.”  
,,What’s that?” Lily asks suddenly and points to the screen.   
,,It almost looks like little sparkles,” Henry observes.  
Regina looks at the screen. Henry is right. It does look like little sparkles incircles the babies.  
,,Your combined magic,” doctor Whale says and looks at Regina and Maleficent. ,,It incircles and protects your unborn children at the moment.”  
,,Wow.” Henry says and grins.  
They listen to the two heartbeats once more, and Regina isn’t sure she’ll ever get enough of that sound. Maleficent clearly feels the same, for she frowns when doctor Whale removes the handhold device from Regina and wipes the gel off her stomach.   
,,Don’t eat me,” he teases Maleficent. ,,You’ll be able to bring the pictures home with you.”  
,,Thank you,” Maleficent says coolly and nearly snatches the pictures out of doctor Whale’s hand.   
,,Do you need to sit down for a while?” Doctor Whale inquires as Regina hops off the bed and adjusts her clothes. ,,You do look a little pale.”  
,,I’m fine. Just a little surprised, that’s all.” Regina dismisses. God forbid that Maleficent thinks she’s unwell.   
,,Alright, well as I said, nausea is fairly normal when you’re expecting twins, but the nausea should subside in a couple of weeks.”  
,,Okay.”  
,,And it’s very important that you start to eat whatever your body craves, and not just salad.”  
Regina glares at him, and Henry sniggers.  
,,Don’t worry, doctor. I’ll make sure she eats,” Maleficent says and grins wickedly.  
Regina narrows her eyes and shoots her wife a deadly glare.   
Doctor Whale books Regina in for a new appointment in a couple of weeks, urges her to eat whatever her body craves once more, and then hands her the pre-natal vitamins. ,,One every morning,” he reminds her firmly.   
Regina thanks him with a fair amount of politeness in her voice, and then they all four leaves the hospital. Maleficent is still clutching the sonogram pictures. 

Regina feels slightly dizzy when they exit the hospital and walks outside in the bright sunlight. The word twins are still echoing in her mind. Two children. It’s unbelievable. Almost too good to be true, and definitely more than she could ever have hoped for. She decides not to think about the birth yet. There will be plenty of time to worry about that, and Regina isn’t exactly a stranger to pain. With everything she has been through, birthing two children should be a fairly easy task.   
Getting an ultrasound scan had been a surreal experience. Regina remembers a time not too long ago where she was standing beside Robin, watching Zelena get an ultrasound. How complicated life was back then. And how shockingly easy it is now. Almost too easy. No, she can’t think like that. Never wait for the next disaster, she reminds herself.   
Henry and Lily are walking in front of them. Both of them chatting happily.  
Maleficent watches to make sure none of them are paying attention before she pulls Regina in for a kiss. A kiss that’s a little too intense considering where they are.  
,,I don’t think that’s decent in the middle of the street,” Regina admonishes, but returns the kiss anyway.  
,,I don’t give a damn, you’re having twins!”  
,,We are having twins.”  
,,You’re right, we.” Maleficent beams and gives Regina’s knuckle a kiss.   
,,Are you coming?” Henry half-yells and looks over his shoulder.   
,,Coming,” Regina says and waves him along.  
,,What’s the rush, young man?” Mal inquires and raises an eyebrow.  
,,He can’t do without Violet another minute,” Lily laughs and nudges her stepbrother.   
,,That is so not true!” the teenager denies. ,,Ma just texted me.”  
,,Why?” Regina asks.  
,,Because she and Grandma are ridiculously curious. They are waiting at Granny’s right now.”  
,,Are you sure you’re up for Granny’s right now?” Mal asks and gives Regina a look. ,,We could just head home if you’re tired.”  
,,I’m fine,” Regina dismisses. ,,Granny’s sounds good, but your mother and grandmother must contain their curiosity until I’ve had something to eat.”  
,,Are you hungry again?” Maleficent chuckles.   
,,Yes,” Regina admits with a shrug.   
,,Well, you’re eating for three so that’s only fair,” Lily grins, and Regina’s eyes widens.  
,,What, three?!” she asks bewildered and wonders whether she missed something significant on the ultrasound.   
,,You and the two babies, mom!” Henry says with a grin.  
,,Oh. Right. I knew that.”

 

All four of them arrives at Granny’s soon after, and Lily quickly walks over to a nearby booth where Mulan is waiting for her.  
Regina, Maleficent and Henry on the other hand heads for a larger booth where Snow, Emma and Zelena awaits them.  
The two sorceresses are barely seated at the table before Snow bombards them with questions:  
,,Well? How did it go? Did you see the baby? did you hear a heartbeat?”  
,,Oh, there was a heartbeat alright,” Mal mutters quietly.   
,,Mom, give them a chance to breathe.” Emma chuckles.  
,,Oh right. How are you feeling, Regina?”  
,,I swear to god, if one more person ask me that…”  
Zelena sniggers. ,,So, spill it! How did it go? Did you get a sonogram picture?”  
Regina looks at Mal who nods eagerly. Oh well, pretty soon she will be showing properly, so why not just announce is?  
Henry is almost bursting with excitement as Regina lays the sonogram picture on the table.  
Emma, Snow and Zelena all leans in and looks at the sonogram. First, they all frown softly. Then Snow’s green eyes widen and Regina can almost hear the penny drop.  
,,And there it is,” Maleficent observes with a grin.  
Regina gives her a soft kick under the table.   
,,Wait, does this mean that…?” Zelena gapes at Regina and Maleficent.   
,,Can I say it? Please?” Henry begs, and Regina can see that he’s got the words on the tip of his tongue, so she simply nods.   
,,Go ahead,” Maleficent chuckles.  
,,Mom’s having twins!” Henry announces loudly and grins from ear to ear.   
Instantly, the couple is showered with congratulations and well wishing, and Regina can’t separate their voices at all. But it doesn’t really matter right now. All that matters are that her family is happy for her. For them.  
,,That is wonderful news, Regina!” Snow exclaims and squeezes her former stepmothers hand.   
,,Congratulations, Maleficent.” Emma says and grins.   
Maleficent shrugs. ,,I’m not sure you should be congratulating me. Regina is the one who’s doing all the hard work.”  
,,That’s correct,” Regina quips.   
,,But you were after all involved in the matter.”  
,,Zelena!” Henry quickly interjects.  
,,I don’t think the rude remarks are necessary, sister dear.” Regina says sternly.   
Henry quickly turns the attention elsewhere. ,,There was magic on the ultrasound!”  
,,Really?” Snow says curiously and tilts her head.   
,,Yes, and a great deal of it. Must be the most well-protected babies in all the realms,” Maleficent smirks.   
,,This is Storybrooke. They are gonna need protection,” Regina deadpans.   
Emma frowns softly and looks from Maleficent to Lily. Then, she asks: ,,How’s the whole dragon thing gonna work?”  
,,Dragon thing?” Maleficent repeats calmly.   
,,Yeah I mean, you transform into a dragon, and so does Lily.”  
,,I had Lily with another dragon, dear. Don’t forget that.”  
,,Right,” Emma says and makes a face. Probably at the thought about Maleficent being with another dragon. ,,But aren’t your children gonna be… part dragon or something like that?”  
Regina raises an eyebrow. She didn’t exactly think of that. ,,Tell me I’m not gonna give birth to two dragons.”  
Henry chokes on his cocoa.  
,,Of course not,” Maleficent huffs and looks slightly offended. ,,And I didn’t give birth to a dragon, I laid an egg.”  
Henry splutters again.  
,,You are doing a terrible job at soothing me,” Regina warns and glares at her wife.   
Emma, Snow and Zelena chuckles.  
Finally, Maleficent gets the hint. ,,You are not gonna give birth to two dragons nor are you gonna lay an egg. You are gonna give birth to two, healthy, normal, children, alright?”  
,,Normal,” Zelena chuckles. ,,That’s debatable.”  
Maleficent glares at her. ,,As for the dragon magic, I’m not completely sure.”  
,,Will they be able to turn into dragons too?” Henry asks excitedly.   
,,Well..”  
,,Just say it already, Mal.” Regina urges tiredly.   
,,Possibly,” Maleficent says and winces at the expression on Regina’s face. ,,But not until they reach their teenage years.”  
Regina sighs heavily. ,,One full grown dragon and two teenage dragons. Boy, I’m gonna be outnumbered. They are not even here yet, and I’m already exhausted.”  
,,Don’t worry, my darling. I’ll carry the next one.”  
Regina’s eyes widens. ,,The next one?!”  
,,I figured we could take turns,” Maleficent drawls.  
Henry quickly excuses himself and scurries off towards the jukebox.   
,,We are not taking turns,” Regina says firmly. ,,This is not something that’s gonna happen again!”  
,,Fine. Unless your magic gets out of control.”  
,,It won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”  
,,Mmm. If a slip could happen to a thousand-year-old dragon, then it could happen to you too, my dear.”  
,,Nonsense. I have far better control over my magic than you have,” Regina dismisses and ignores the sniggers from Emma, Zelena and Snow.   
,,Is that so?”  
,,Yes!”  
Maleficent takes her hand, and almost immediately, golden sparks flies from Regina’s fingertips and sizzles when they collide with Mal’s red ones.   
,,So much for having control,” Maleficent smirks.   
,,I think there’s magic in the air,” Snow says in a sing song voice.   
Regina pulls her hand out of the dragon’s grasp. ,,You got some nerve to tease a pregnant woman, dragon!”  
Maleficent gives her hand a soft squeeze. ,,I’m sorry.”  
,,Apology not accepted.”   
,,Is this the part where you banish her to the couch, Regina?” Emma chuckles.   
Maleficent’s eyes widens in mock fear.   
,,If she continues to annoy me, then yes.”  
,,That’s not very likely to happen!” Henry yells from the jukebox, and Regina silently agrees with her son. It’s a cold day in hell when she forces Maleficent to sleep on the couch.


	15. Wardtobe Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina discovers an "interesting" side effect of being pregnant..

At ten weeks, Regina can’t very well hide the pregnancy anymore. Her stomach isn’t exactly prominent yet, but it’s still sticking out in a nice curve.  
Not that she wants to hide it. She’s perfectly contend with people knowing of her happiness.   
But she has, however run into a bit of a problem. Her clothes don’t seem to fit her properly anymore. Zippers won’t stay zipped, and buttons popping open at every opportunity. Regina knows she should buy maternity clothes, but she’s not caving in. Not yet. She’s not that pregnant yet. Her clothes will have to do for a few more weeks.   
She still remembers the interesting clothes Snow White wore during her pregnancy, and if that’s the option she has, then she’ll settle for her normal clothes a little while longer.   
The curve on her stomach isn’t the only issue. Something else no longer fits as well, and it seems like it has happened during the night. Obviously it hasn’t, Regina has just been a little too busy throwing up to notice.   
One morning when Regina wakes up, her breasts has suddenly swelled to ridiculous proportions. Sure, she has always had a cleavage, but now it seems like she’s pouring out of everything.   
She huffs out a breath and tries to button her shirt once more. This is the third time she’s attempting to do so, and the tiny buttons doesn’t seem to cooperate with her. They keep popping open, and the one time she actually manages to button them, they gape over her chest in an unsuitable manner.   
Blasted buttons, why can’t they just fit already?! She’s already late, and this isn’t doing anything to help her. If it isn’t morning sickness, then it’s something else.   
Stupid, stupid buttons. Regina tries one more time and frowns heavily as she tries to force the buttons across her chest. It doesn’t really help that her breasts are incredibly tender and aches every time she brushes over them. 

 

,,What are you doing?” Maleficent appears behind her. Her hair is still slightly tousled from sleep.   
,,What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to..” Regina grits her teeth as she forces a button through the hole. ,,Button my shirt.”  
,,Why can’t you button your shirt?” Maleficent frowns and wrinkles her nose in confusion.   
Regina sighs exasperated and turns around to reveal her half-exposed and suddenly considerably larger breasts to Maleficent.   
Maleficent’s eyes widens when she looks at Regina. And then her mouth curls into a wicked smile. She licks her lips. ,,What a tragedy.”  
,,At least you’re pleased about it,” Regina growls.   
,,Pleased isn’t the word,” Maleficent smirks as she practically ogles Regina.   
,,Stop it,” Regina warns.   
,,Stop what, my dear?”  
,,Stop looking at me like that.”  
,,Why? I’m your wife. I’m allowed to look.”  
,,How am I supposed to go to work looking like this?” Regina says resignedly and gestures towards her swelling breasts.   
,,Wear something with a turtleneck?”  
,,It’s summer, I’m gonna pass out if I’m going to wear a turtleneck.”  
,,Wear something that isn’t lowcut then?”  
Regina sighs heavily. ,,Where have you been the last year? Almost all my clothes are lowcut.”  
Maleficent sniggers.   
,,It’s not funny! I can’t show myself in public when I look like this. I’m the Mayor, it’s unsuitable.”  
The button Regina managed to button chooses this moment to give in and leaves Regina half exposed once more.   
Maleficent splutters. ,,I see the problem. But for the record, I wouldn’t mind if you looked like this in private.”  
,,Shut up,” Regina growls. ,,I don’t have time for your crude remarks. I’m gonna be late.”   
She rummages through her closet and manages to throw one of Mal’s ties on the floor in her search for something that doesn’t make her look like Ruby Lucas’ cursed self.   
She doesn’t really succeed. She ends up choosing a pair of pants and another blouse. It is still with buttons, but the holes are slightly bigger, and the buttons sturdier. This should probably do the job. Or maybe not.   
Regina isn’t completely satisfied and tugs at the blouse. The buttons are straining visible, and her breasts are almost staring back at her, but at least this blouse doesn’t gape.   
At least her stomach isn’t straining against the fabric. The blouse is fitting quite nicely over the curve of her stomach. But not for much longer.   
,,You look lovely,” Maleficent assures her.   
,,My eyes are up here,” Regina says sharply.   
Mal tears her gaze away from Regina’s chest. ,,Oh right.”  
,,I can’t go to work like this, can I?”  
,,Of course you can. You look fine. More than fine.” Maleficent licks her lips again and her eyes roams over Regina’s body. ,,Pregnancy suits you.”  
,,Why do I get the strangest feeling that you are undressing me with your eyes?”  
,,Because I am,” Mal grins shamelessly. ,,And what I wouldn’t give to undress you with my hands right now.”  
Regina sighs deeply and leaves the bedroom. She hears Mal mutter something like “spoilsport”.  
Spoilsport or not, Regina doesn’t have time for this right now. She has places to be, and eats a quick (and nourishing) breakfast. She even remembers to take her pre-natal vitamin tablet and earns an appreciatively nod from Henry.   
Regina waves her son off to school and gives Mal a quick kiss before she leaves the mansion.   
It really is a warm day, and Regina is grateful she isn’t highly pregnant today. That would have been tough. She’s halfway to her office when her phone beeps. It’s Emma, who asks if she can come down to the Sheriff’s Station. Apparently, there’s some sort of problem. Regina quickly texts back that she’s on her way.

She’s mildly sweaty and grateful to get inside when she reaches the Sheriff’s Station. The air-condition was a good idea.  
Regina discreetly wipes her brow and announces herself by clearing her throat softly.   
Emma, Killian and David looks up when she enters.   
,,Regina! Glad you could make it,” Emma smiles.   
,,Of course,” Regina shrugs. ,,What’s going on?”  
,,Nottingham is going on,” Killian sighs.   
,,Is he still vandalizing the buildings?”  
,,Not exactly,” David says and shakes his head. ,,He’s developed the nasty habit of appearing in the streets at nighttime and scare passing women. Grace and Gretel has both been harassed by him.”  
,,Oh god,” Regina says. ,,Where is Nottingham now?”  
,,No one knows,” Killian says. ,,We’ve searched his house this morning, but there’s no sign of him.”  
,,According to the bartender, he was at the Rabbit Hole until early morning, but since then…” Emma says and moves her shoulders in a “nothing” manner.  
,,We need the Mayors permission to trail him twenty four hours a day when he shows up again. And to bang him up for good,” Killian says and wrinkles his nose in disgust.   
,,The underground prison seems like a fair punishment,” Regina says darkly. ,,I’ll sign whatever permission you need to catch that creep. We can’t have types like him in Storybrooke.”  
,,I figured you would say that,” Emma says and slips Regina a bunch of papers.   
Regina takes the papers and shifts her growing weight from one leg to the other.   
,,Oh sorry, would you like to sit down?” David says and gestures towards the chair behind the desk.   
,,No no, it’s fine.” Regina assures. She isn’t that pregnant yet. .   
,,You look wonderful,” Emma grins.  
,,Thank you.”  
,,How’s the morning sickness coming along?”  
,,So-so.” Regina replies with a little grimace. That could be better.   
In that moment, Snow and Leroy enters the Sheriff’s Station, both with a frustrated look on their face.   
,,Any sign of him, Leroy?” David asks.  
,,’fraid not,” Leroy says and shakes his head. ,,The brothers and I looked the entire morning, but there’s no sign of him.”  
,,How the hell can he just disappear of the map like that?!” Snow says exasperated and throws her hands up in a frustrated manner.   
,,He probably didn’t,” Regina soothes. ,,He’s here somewhere. We just need to find him, alright?”  
Snow frowns a little. ,,Why are you here, Regina?”  
,,I’ve asked her to come to sign that permission,” Emma explains.   
,,Oh right. I must be tired. Neal is keeping us up again.”  
Leroy yawns loudly. ,,I think we’re both tired, sister. Chased after a creep all morning. Pity I didn’t find him, I would have enjoyed introducing him to my axe.”  
,,Leroy!” Snow admonishes. ,,No one wants to kill him, he just needs to be locked up.”  
,,Correct,” Regina says as she stands up and signs the last sheets of papers. ,,And now you have the permission to follow him everywhere.”  
,,Great. Thanks, Regina,” the Savior says.   
,,It was my pleasure,” Regina assures and stretches her back slightly by leaning forward against the table for a second.   
Big mistake. Big, big mistake. Regina hears the faint sound of something creaking, straining and the next seconds she watches as two of the buttons gives in and clatters unceremoniously to the floor, leaving the brunette half exposed.   
That did not just happen!  
Regina immediately clutches at the shirt with one hand, while she waves her other hand, making a light jacket appear. Now there’s just the problem of actually putting the coat on. She’s painfully aware that Leroy, Killian and David is still standing right beside her and has watched the entire incident.   
David lightly clears his throat and says: ,,Come on, Leroy, Killian, let’s take another round. Just in case.”   
,,Aye,” Killian says and Leroy quickly agrees with them.  
Regina watches as all three men leaves the Sheriff’s station without batting an eye nor commenting on the incident.   
,,Snow White, your husband is an absolute gentleman,” she says when they are alone at the sheriff’s station.   
,,That he is,” Snow grins and bends down to pick the buttons up while Regina puts on the coat and zips it all the way up. ,,Here you go.”   
,,Thank you,” Regina sighs and shakes her head as she accepts the buttons. ,,That was unfortunate. Clearly this isn’t my day.”   
,,Nonsense, no harm done,” Emma scoffs. ,,Nobody looked.”   
,,I hope you’re right,” Regina mutters, still red faced and rather embarrassed.   
The brunette bids Emma and Snow a good day and heads over to the town hall. And luckily, the rest of the day passes without any “accidents”. 

But when she returns home to the mansion later and Maleficent comments on her wardrobe change, Regina has no choice but to tell about what happened at the sheriff’s station.   
Maleficent does her best to be horrified and spare Regina’s feelings, but the brunette can see how she’s struggling to keep the façade up.   
,,Go ahead and laugh, dragon,” Regina encourages dryly.   
And Maleficent does just that. For a full ten minutes.  
To Be Continued..


	16. What Dreams Can Lead To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina have a dream, and Maleficent is interested..

Regina jerks awake with a gasp. Her breathing is erratic, and the dream still lingers in her mind. And what a dream that had been. Intense, to say the least.   
Her dreams have been quite vivid since she got pregnant, and tonight is no exception. It’s strange really, Regina have never been the type of person who has erotic dreams every other night, but that’s something that has changed recently. Regina slowly loosens her death grip on the sheet and tries to calm herself down. She glances at the alarm clock. It’s 3:00 in the morning. Perfect. Will she even be able to go back to sleep again? Her body is sweaty, and her heart is still beating in a too fast pace. Wonderful. Being pregnant really does something to her hormones, and she isn’t even that far along. Only 11 weeks. Maybe she should go downstairs and make herself a cup of tea? Or maybe she should just take an ice-cold shower instead. No, the babies would probably not appreciate that, she muses to herself.   
What had that dream even been about? Well, Maleficent obviously. God forbid she should dream of being with somebody else.   
But what, exactly had she and Mal been doing in the dream? The memory is a bit blurry now, but Regina is sure it had been something else than the usual. Well, not that their sex life was boring, but there had definitely been something new in the dream. And judging by the way she had been clutching the sheets when she woke up, it had been something good.  
Regina’s dark eyes widens when she remembers. Handcuffs. There had been a pair of handcuffs involved in the dream. And she had been the one wearing them. No wonder her hands were above her head when she woke up. Handcuffs. That’s definitely a new one. Why the hell is she suddenly dreaming about handcuffs, and about being handcuffed? Regina always thought she was the dominant one, but apparently, she’s a secret submissive.   
The thought about being dominated has never appealed to her before. This pregnancy is definitely screwing her hormones up.  
Regina groans softly and wraps the covers around her. It’s too late to get out of bed after all. Maybe she’ll just try to go back to sleep.   
The thought of sleep is forgotten when she turns around to lie on her other side. Maleficent is very much awake, and the dragon is watching her with a little, mischievous smile on her lips.   
Regina fears that she has been awake for quite some time. Dammit. It’s not the first time Maleficent catches her having a lewd dream, and something tells Regina that it won’t be the last time either.  
,,Hello,” Maleficent says softly, but that wicked little smile is still lurking.   
,,Hey,” Regina mumbles sleepily.   
,,Were you having another dream?”   
,,Maybe. Did I wake you?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,I’m sorry,” Regina says ruefully.  
,,I can think of worse ways to be woken up.”  
,,Very funny.”  
,,What was your dream about, my darling? I’m ever so curious,” Maleficent chuckles and raises on her elbows to look at Regina.  
,,How much did you hear?” Regina inquires. She’s still debating whether she should be embarrassed or not.   
,,Oh, just some specular moaning and my name a few times.”  
,,Ah. Was I being loud?” Regina already knows the answer to that.  
,,Yes,” Maleficent says truthfully and flashes another grin at Regina.  
,,Too loud?”  
,,There’s no such thing.”  
,,I’m not sure Henry would agree with you,” Regina points out and rubs her forehead.   
,,He can’t blame you for having dreams.”  
Regina doesn’t comment on it, instead she tries to relax once more and chase the remains of the dreams away. But it still lingers, and Maleficent isn’t very helpful:  
,,What was your dream about?”  
,,Why is that so important?”  
,,Because I’m interested in knowing what caused you to moan so deliciously loud.”  
,,It was just about you and me,” Regina says vaguely.   
,,What were we doing?”  
,,Having a tea party.”  
,,What?!”  
Regina scoffs. ,,What do you think we were doing? Sometimes you are too dense for your own good.”  
,,So snarky,” Maleficent comments with a slight smirk. ,,Were we doing something specific?”  
,,Not really.”  
,,You’re lying,” Maleficent chuckles.   
,,No I’m not.”   
,,Yes you are. Why won’t you tell me?” Maleficent pouts. ,,I’m your wife.”  
,,I’m well aware over your status, my dear.”  
,,So tell me,” Maleficent demands, and Regina realizes that the dragon isn’t gonna let this go.  
,,Do you remember you teased me about having a secret drawer full of handcuffs and whips and chains?”  
,,Yes?” Maleficent frowns, but then her blue eyes widens and her eyebrows raises towards her hairline. ,,Oh. Oh!”  
,,Yes, oh.” Regina says plainly.  
Maleficent doesn’t laugh at her. She just looks up and down Regina’s body. Then she smirks and licks her lips. ,,Whips?”  
,,More like handcuffs,” Regina confesses blithely.  
,,Really?” Maleficent looks more than interested now. In fact, she’s ogling Regina. Again.   
,,Pregnancy is messing with my head.”  
,,I’m not sure I would call that messing.”  
,,No?”  
,,Which one of us was wearing them?” Mal asks interested.  
,,I was.”  
,,Were you now?”  
,,Mmhmm.”  
,,Well, that could definitely be arranged, my dear.”  
Regina chuckles. ,,Why don’t you hold that thought until I’m not pregnant anymore?”  
,,Really?” Maleficent asks, and Regina can see the excitement in her eyes. ,,I thought you weren’t interested in that sort of thing.”  
,,Maybe I am after all,” Regina confesses with a shrug.  
,,This is turning into a very interesting night.”  
Regina chuckles. ,,Well, I’m sorry to cut the interesting night short, but I’m tired.”  
Maleficent groans in mock frustration. ,,Talking about handcuffs and then going to sleep isn’t very nice of you.”  
,,I know,” Regina sniggers.   
Maleficent sighs deeply and wraps an arm around her. Two seconds later both of them are fast asleep.

 

The following evening finds Regina seated in a booth at Granny’s. She’s brought some of her paperwork with her.   
Maleficent was being awfully secretive earlier, and said she had “something” to do. God knows what that means. She’s probably out causing trouble somewhere.   
Granny’s is as usually crowded with people. Henry is somewhere in the crowd, Regina spotted him earlier when he shared what looked like a brownie with Violet. Emma and Killian is here too, they are talking quietly in a nearby booth. It looks like an intimate conversation.   
Regina also spotted Leroy and the rest of the dwarves earlier, but Leroy was too scared to approach her. Still fearing for his life, then.  
The door to Granny’s open, and Snow and David enters with Neal in tow. The toddler quickly sees Regina and wobbles across the floor. When he reaches her, he tugs eagerly at the hem of her skirt and stretches his chubby arms up towards him.   
Regina chuckles and pushes the paperwork aside. She extends her arms out towards Neal and lifts him up.  
,,Regina! You shouldn’t be lifting him, in your condition!” Snow rebukes when she reaches the table.   
,,Nonsense,” Regina says and brushes her words aside. ,,My condition is fine. Isn’t that right, little man?” she chuckles and adjusts Neal on her lap. The toddler blabber something she can’t quite understand and rests his head on her chest.   
,,Are you sure he isn’t sitting on something important?” David questions as he and his wife sits down at the table.   
,,Of course not,” Regina assures and chuckles at Neal who’s currently playing with her hair. ,,Wanna help me with the paperwork? Afraid it’s not gonna be very entertaining.”  
Neal gurgles at her and gives her hair a little tug.  
,,Neal, don’t pull Regina’s hair! That’s not nice,” Snow scolds the toddler.   
,,It’s alright,” Regina says and turns her attention back to the paperwork.   
They chat quietly for a moment, and after a few well-chosen remarks from Snow, Neal stops the task of pulling Regina’s hair, and proceeds to look interested as she goes through the paperwork.   
Then Emma appears at the table. ,,Hi mom, dad. Hey Neal, do you want a cookie?”  
,,Emma, you shouldn’t be filling him with sweets,” David says and shakes his head.   
,,Oh come on, if your big sister shouldn’t spoil you, who should?” Emma chuckles and lifts the toddler from Regina’s lap. ,,Let’s find you a cookie, huh, little guy?”  
Neal munches happily on his cookie, and Emma soon joins Regina, David and Snow at the table.  
Regina continues to work, she’s actually doing an impressive job at multitasking, both working and talking to her friends. Emma seems very excited about something, but Regina can’t quite find out why. Well, Emma will probably tell her in her own time.   
,,Is it possible to drag Lily away from Mulan anytime soon?” the Savior inquires.  
,,Probably not,” Regina sniggers. ,,Why?”  
,,I figured that she and I should catch up soon. It’s been too long.”  
,,Oh. You should call her then.”  
,,I am going to call her, I just thought you might know about what she’s doing. You are her stepmother after all.”  
David chuckles quietly.  
,,Why am I always somebody’s stepmother?” Regina says and shakes her head in mock sadness.   
,,I bet Lily finds it very funny.”  
,,Oh she does. I’ve had my fair share of teasing from her,” Regina huffs.  
,,Teasing?” Snow asks and lifts an eyebrow.   
,,She takes every opportunity to refer to me as her stepmother.” Regina sighs.   
Snow giggles. ,,I’m sure she means it in the nicest way possible.”  
Regina hums in affirmative and continues to work through the pile of papers. Or she tries to. Suddenly, there’s a swirl of magic, and the papers disappears in a cloud of green smoke.   
Regina doesn’t have to look up to know that Maleficent is standing right behind her. ,,That was rude.”  
,,Perhaps,” Maleficent drawls. ,,But you work too much.”  
,,No I don’t,” Regina denies.  
Maleficent just chuckles quietly and gives Regina a quick peck on the cheek.   
,,What have you been up to?” David questions and frowns at the sneaky expression on Maleficent’s face.   
Maleficent just shrugs in a “not telling” manner.  
Emma downs the rest of her coffee. ,,We,” gestures to Killian and Henry, ,,should probably get going. Henry said something about wanting to watch “Star Wars”. Again.”  
,,Can I take you somewhere?” Maleficent asks and runs her foot lightly over Regina’s ankle under the table.   
It’s a fairly normal question really, but there’s still a hint of something in Mal’s voice that perks Regina’s interest.   
,,Can’t you see I’m working?” she drawls.   
,,Well, you’re not anymore,” Mal rebuts. ,,And I’ve just decided that we’re going home right now.”  
Snow chuckles.  
Regina ignores her. ,,Have you now?”   
,,I have,” Maleficent says firmly and stands up. Then, she extends her hand out towards Regina. ,,Coming?”  
Regina willingly takes her wife’s hand. She can sense that Mal is up to something, and Regina is most eager to find out what.   
,,I guess we’re going home,” Regina says over her shoulder. ,,Bye.”  
,,Bye,” Snow says, and Regina hears Emma mutter something about “lovesick fools” as Maleficent more or less drags her out of the diner.

The two sorceresses quickly arrive at the mansion, and once the door is closed behind them, Regina turns to her wife and asks:  
,,What’s with all the haste, Mal?”  
,,I have a surprise for you,” Maleficent smirks.   
,,Alright,” Regina says a little tentatively. Surprises and Maleficent doesn’t sound like a very good combination.  
,,There’s absolutely no reason to look so alarmed, sweetheart. I didn’t burn anything down.”  
,,Then what is it?”  
,,Why don’t you go upstairs and find out?”  
Maleficent isn’t giving anything away, so Regina gives her one last confused look before she spins around and heads upstairs.  
By upstairs, Regina assumes that Mal means the bedroom, so the brunette pushes the door open and looks around in the bedroom.  
The “surprise” is not exactly hard to find, but Regina still gapes and blinks a couple of times just to make sure she isn’t imagining things.   
There’s a pair of handcuffs lying on the bedspread. A rather tasteless, fluffy pair of hanscuffs.   
Regina just stares. And stares. And then feels a warmth sizzling down her spine.   
Maleficent shows up in the door and sniggers a little at the stunned expression on Regina’s face.  
,,Do you like the surprise my dear?”  
,,Where on earth did you get those?”  
,,Are you sure you want to know?"  
,,...No."  
,,Do you like them?"  
Regina is still debating whether she likes them or not. It’s one thing to dream about it, but to actually do it, that’s something entirely different. And Regina has never tried that sort of thing before. She always wants to be in control of the situation, and she can’t very well be that if she’s wearing handcuffs. But then again, she trusts Maleficent completely. She would never do anything Regina don’t agree to.  
,,I do,” Regina finally says. ,,I like them.”  
Maleficent creeps closer and threads her fingers through Regina’s hair. ,,Do you want to try this?”  
The offer is very tempting, and Regina wants nothing more than to just say “Yes!” but there’s just one little thing, or two little things.  
,,I’m pregnant,” she reminds her wife.   
,,I’m well aware, my darling,” Maleficent says and caresses Regina’s growing belly tenderly.   
,,Do you think it’s wise then?”  
Maleficent sighs deeply. ,,Do you honestly think I would do anything to put you or our children in harm’s way?”  
,,Of course not,” Regina says firmly. And she means it.   
Maleficent gives her jaw a tender kiss. ,,If it feels uncomfortable for you, then we’ll just stop.”  
,,Sounds reasonable to me,” Regina says and bites her lip.  
For a good while they just kiss heatedly to find the right mood (hell, Regina is already in a mood) and they slowly move towards the bed, until Regina ends up on her back on the bed with Maleficent on top of her.  
Maleficent takes her wrists and guides them up towards the headboard. A clicking sound tells Regina that she very much has been cuffed to her own bed.  
,,Is that alright? It doesn’t hurt, does it?”  
,,No it’s fine,” Regina assures. ,,But you do realize that I’m still dressed, right?”  
Maleficent promptly flicks her wrist and makes Regina’s shoes, shirt and skirt disappear. ,,Not for much longer, little one.”  
Regina chuckles hoarsely as Maleficent runs her finger over her collarbone.  
,,What?”   
,,Remind me to always tell you about my dreams.”

 

To Be Continued..


	17. If the clothes fits..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina refuses to wear maternity clothes..

,,Ready, Henry?” Regina calls up the stairs.  
,,Give me a second.”  
,,Alright, but not any longer,” Regina quips. ,,We have to be at the doctors in 15 minutes.”  
One of the buttons in her shirt chooses this exact moment to pop open, and Regina turns around to take care of the matter.  
Maleficent chuckles quietly as she watches her wife struggle to button the shirt across her chest.   
,,Stop laughing,” Regina warns and frowns in concentration.   
,,I wasn’t laughing,” Maleficent quickly denies.  
,,Yes you were.”  
,,No I wasn’t. I was smiling… loudly.”  
,,That’s called laughing, my sweet,” Regina says darkly and tries to button the shirt once more.  
Maleficent’s mouth curls into a smile at the new pet name. ,,I think you’re about ready for maternity clothes. You’re 12 weeks along.”  
,,It’s still too early,” Regina says stubbornly.   
,,It really isn’t,” Maleficent grins as the button slips between Regina’s fingers.  
Regina is tempted to agree with her wife. It’s not only the shirts that’s troubling her. Her pants are getting significantly tighter, and she struggles to zip them in the morning. Maybe she does need maternity clothes after all. Too tight clothes can’t be very good for the babies.   
Finally, she’s able to button her shirt, but it doesn’t exactly feel comfortable. Her breasts strains against the fabric. And she can’t even button the shirt all the way anymore.   
Maleficent watches her with a sly grin, and her eyes roams up and down Regina’s body.  
,,That’s enough,” Regina admonishes.   
,,Well, what do you expect when you look like that?”  
,,Control yourself.”  
Henry emerges and comes trotting down the stairs. ,,I’m ready.”  
,,Great. Let’s go,” Regina says and grabs a scarf on the way. She’s got a distinct feeling that she looks indecent, and they really can’t have that.  
Maleficent sniggers.

 

This time around they chose to drive to the hospital. Mainly because it’s raining. And because Regina don’t feel like walking.  
There aren’t that many people in the waiting room, and dr. Whale quickly calls them into the consulting room. Once again Regina is asked to hop onto the bed. She quickly pulls her shirt up and doctor Whale pours the cold gel onto her stomach.   
,,So, have you been since the last time?”  
,,Pretty good,” Regina says. ,,Apart from soreness in my feet.”  
,,Ah yes, you might want to consider to trade your high heels for something a bit more comfortable.”  
,,Right,” Regina says without enthusiasm. It’s gonna be tough giving up her high heels.   
Maleficent shoots her an amused glance.   
Doctor Whale runs the little device over Regina’s stomach, and once again they hear the double “Ba-dum, ba-dum” sound.  
Henry’s face lights up in a broad smile, and both Regina and Maleficent mirrors that expression. It truly is a wonderful sound. The best sound in the world.  
,,Well, everything looks excellent,” doctor Whale says. ,,Your children are doing great.”  
,,When are you able to tell the genders of them?” Henry asks eagerly, and doctor Whale chuckles.  
,,Not yet, I’m afraid. I’m not able to determine the genders until between week 16 and 20, so you’re gonna have to wait a little while longer.”  
,,That’s not gonna be necessary,” Mal smirks. ,,I already know it’s gonna be girls.”  
Regina sighs deeply. ,,You can’t know that for sure.”  
,,Dragon instinct.”  
,,That sounds like rubbish to me,” Regina says and rolls her eyes.  
Henry chuckles. ,,Well I think it’s gonna be girls too.”  
,,None of you can know that for sure,” Regina dismisses. ,,Maybe it’s boys. Or one of each.”  
,,It’s girls,” Mal says.  
,,Definitely,” Henry adds with a grin.   
Doctor Whale listens to the babies’ heartbeats once more and they all look at the grainy images at the screen. Then doctor Whale wipes the gel off Regina’s stomach and frowns at the angry, red zipper marks on her stomach.  
,,You need to start wearing maternity clothes,” he tells her.  
,,Ha!” Maleficent exclaims quietly.  
,,I know,” Regina says. ,,But I’m just..”  
,,No buts,” doctor Whale says strictly. ,,You need to wear clothes that fits you and that’s final.”  
Regina glares at him. She isn’t used to being told off by anyone, and certainly not by doctor Whale, and she doesn’t like it one bit.   
Maleficent and Henry on the other hand, finds it incredibly funny to hear Regina get a scolding by doctor Whale, and they both snigger.  
Regina ignores them and readjusts her clothes before she hops off the bed. She coldly thanks him and snatches the sonogram pictures out of his hand.  
,,Always a pleasure Madam Mayor,” Doctor Whale says with exaggerated politeness.  
,,Likewise,” Regina says dangerously sweetly and shakes his hand.   
With that she leaves the consulting room and leaves Henry and Mal to say goodbye to doctor Whale. If that’s what they want. Regina is sure as hell not gonna say goodbye to that rude man. She prefers to wait in the car.  
Regina taps the wheel while she waits for Henry and Maleficent. What the hell is taking them so long? Surely it can’t be that important.  
Finally, they emerge from the hospital, and Mal chuckles as they climb into the car.  
,,Well that was funny,” she sniggers.  
,,What was funny, dear?” Regina says and grinds her teeth.   
,,Hearing you getting a scolding by doctor Whale.”  
Henry chuckles.  
,,Now I have even more reason to dislike him,” Regina grumbles and starts the car.  
,,I’m surprised you didn’t roast him,” Mal chuckles as they drive away from the hospital. ,,I thought you didn’t let people get away with scolding you.”  
,,I don’t roast people anymore,” Regina says. ,,But I was tempted.”

 

They part ways outside the mansion. Henry is going to a fencing lesson with David, and Regina admonishes him to be careful. And god knows where Maleficent is going. She promptly climbs into the Mercedes once more and announces that she has a “thing”.   
A “thing”. What the hell does that mean, Regina wonders as she closes the door behind her. Why is she always so secretive? Is that a dragon thing?  
Regina removes the scarf and kicks her shoes off on her way upstairs. Once she makes it into the bedroom, she hastily unbuttons her shirt. Her breasts instantly spring free, almost popping out of the shirt. This is a battle she’s losing, Regina realizes. She can’t do anything about the changes in her body.   
Regina sighs of relief as she opens the button in her pants and unzips them. Ahh. She can actually breathe again. But she can’t very well walk around like this. She searches her closet in the hopes of finding something that will fit her.  
It takes a while, but finally, in the back of the closet, she comes across a pair of sweatpants. Sweatpants! Where the hell did she even get those? When did the even buy such hideous garments?   
Hideous or not, they feel very comfortable, so Regina promptly changes into them instead of her tight, black pants. Ahh, perfect. They may look unflattering, but they are extremely comfortable, and they fit her. There’s even a little room for her still growing belly. She can breathe again.   
She takes another peek in the back of the closet, and finds one of her “hardly never worn” tank tops. Yes. That will do quite nicely. Regina quickly changes out of her blazer and her half undone shirt and pulls the tank top over her head.   
Perfect. It fits her growing belly perfectly. Her chest however, is still a little exposed, but the hell with it. She’s home alone. She can wear whatever she wants. And it’s comfortable. That’s the only thing that matters right now.   
Regina turns her back on the messy closet and returns to the living room. Now what, she questions herself. She’s comfortable alright, but what’s she to do? She took the day off because they were going to the doctors, and because she has been a little tired this week, but now when she’s alone, she’s bored. Typical. She runs a finger through her long dark locks as she wanders bare footed around in the living room. Maybe she should take a nap. No. Napping is for wusses, she decides. She could transport herself into her vault and go through the stuff that’s in there, but she really isn’t in the mood. That can wait until another day, Regina decides as she plops down on the couch. It feels nice to put her feet up for a little while. Maybe she should take a nap anyway. She doesn’t doubt that she will be able to sleep. Regina shifts and rests her head on one of the cushions. She absentmindedly circles her growing belly with her thumb. Is it really two girls she’s harboring in there? Interesting. She doesn’t really know how to raise girls, but one thing certain, she’s gonna be a better mother than Cora was.   
A sudden movement from the front yard makes Regina stretch her neck up to look out of the window.   
Snow White is standing outside the mansion and she’s peering into the window.   
Regina pushes herself up from the couch and walks into the hall to open the door.   
,,Hello,” Snow says and flashes her a kind smile.   
,,Hello.”  
Snow frowns a little. ,,This isn’t a bad time, is it?”  
,,Of course not. Come in,” Regina says and ushers her stepdaughter inside.   
,,Sorry I lurked through the window,” Snow says as they walks into the kitchen. ,,The car was gone, so I thought you were out.”  
,,It’s alright. Maleficent has the car.”  
,,Oh. Where is she?”  
,,I have no idea,” Regina says dryly. ,,She had a “thing”. God knows what that means.”  
Snow chuckles.   
,,Do you want some coffee?”  
,,Regina, you can’t have…”  
,,That’s not what I said, dear. Do you want some coffee?”  
,,Oh. Thank you.”  
Regina makes Snow a cup of coffee, and herself a cup of tea. She notices how Snow is looking at her attire.  
,,Sorry about the outfit,” she shrugs. ,,But I seem to grow out of my clothes.”  
,,Having trouble finding something that fits?” Snow inquires.   
,,Yes. I should probably buy some new clothes.”  
Snow smiles. ,,At least you’re pregnant in Storybrooke and not The Enchanted Forest. It’s a hell of a lot easier to find maternity clothes here.”  
,,Good point.”  
,,So, how did the ultrasound go? How are the babies?” Snow asks eagerly and grins.   
,,They are fine. Growing like they’re supposed to.”  
,,That’s great. Do you have the sonogram picture?”  
Regina rummages through her purse and retrieves the sonogram picture. She hands the picture to Snow.  
,,That’s incredible,” Snow says softly and looks at the grainy pictures. ,,I mean, just look at them.”  
Regina chuckles dryly. ,,I have looked at them, dear. I find myself doing that too much.”  
,,That’s fairly normal,” Snow assures with a smile. ,,Do you have any idea of the genders?”  
,,None,” Regina shrugs. ,,But Mal and Henry are convinced that its girls.”  
,,Really? Why do they think that?”  
,,Maleficent claims to have a dragon instinct.”  
Snow sniggers. ,,Does that even exist?”  
,,Probably not,” Regina says flatly and takes another sip of her tea. She winces when she feels the taste on her lips.   
,,What’s going on, what’s wrong?!” Snow asks, immediately alarmed.   
Regina sighs deeply. ,,Nothing is wrong, dear. I simply don’t like the tea, that’s all.”  
,,Oh. Right. Please never make that face while you’re pregnant. I thought you were in pain or something.”  
,,You are as bad as Maleficent,” Regina murmurs.  
,,Is she still coddling you?”  
,,She has her moments. God, I look terrible in these clothes!”  
,,You don’t look terrible,” Snow says firmly. ,,You look comfortable.”  
,,That’s the same thing.”  
,,No it isn’t.” Snow smirks and looks at Regina’s growing belly. ,,If I didn’t know any better I’d say you look pregnant.”  
Regina scoffs. ,,And if I didn’t know any better I’d say Haagen Dazs is smitten with my stomach.”  
They both laugh at that statement, and then there’s a swirl of green magic. Maleficent is home.   
,,Just in time for tea,” Regina says sarcastically as Maleficent shrugs her coat off and removes her hat, allowing her golden hair to fall down past her shoulders.  
,,You still aren’t a huge fan of tea, are you?” Mal chuckles.  
,,I wouldn’t even force my enemies to drink it.”  
Mal laughs again and then she gives Regina an amused look. And Regina is well aware that the dragon has never seen her in anything as un-queenly as sweatpants and a tank top. Maleficent is still looking at her, and Regina is just about to defend her choice of wardrobe when Maleficent’s expression changes from amused to something else. Her blue eyes glides from Regina’s sweatpants to her tank top, and then her gaze settles on Regina’s upper body. More specifically her chest.  
Oh. Maybe this top is a little too revealing after all.  
,,I like your shirt,” Maleficent drawls and keeps her gaze fixated on Regina’s chest.  
,,I’m sitting right here,” Snow interjects and shakes her head at Mal.  
,,Oh right.” The dragon smirks but continues to look at Regina’s chest.  
,,If you don’t stop that at once I will change into something else,” Regina says sternly.  
,,Maybe you should,” Maleficent says and gives Regina a little, secretive smile. ,,I come bearing gifts.” She places a package right on the kitchen table.  
Regina frowns and looks at the package. Its wrapped in white tissue paper and looks innocent enough, but she can’t know for sure. This is Maleficent after all. The gift could very well be something that shouldn’t be opened in front of anybody.  
,,Well go on, open it!” Maleficent urges.   
Regina hesitates.  
,,For god’s sake, I didn’t buy you a bunch of snakes, just open the package, Regina!”  
Snow chuckles into her coffee cup.   
Regina slowly opens the package. She will kill Maleficent if it’s something unsuitable. She tears the wrapping paper off and hopes that it isn’t something that will make her blush.   
It isn’t.   
Regina stares in amazement. It’s a pantsuit. No, not just a pantsuit, it’s a maternity pantsuit. Complete with black pants, black blazer and a white shirt. It looks exactly like her other pantsuits, except that it’s clearly build for pregnancy.  
And then something terrible happens. Regina finds herself getting affected and touched by the gesture. There’s a lump the size of an apple in her throat and her bottom lip is quivering slightly. Her clothes have been bothering her for a while, and she’s been worried about not being able to find the right kind of maternity clothes. And then Maleficent shows up with clothes that fits her style perfectly. Good god. She’s actually about to burst into tears over a pantsuit. Damn hormones.  
,,Thank you,” she says and tries to suppress the trembling in her voice.  
,,You’re most welcome my dear. I hope you like it.”  
,,I do.”  
,,Good.” Maleficent doesn’t notice the change in Regina’s mood and disappears upstairs to put her coat away.   
Regina waits until she’s gone. Then she quickly stands up and grabs a tissue. ,,Damn it,” she mutters and pats her cheeks.   
,,Are you getting emotional?” Snow says and beams at her.   
,,It’s my hormones. I can’t help it,” Regina sneers and wipes her eyes.   
,,Of course not.”  
,,She bought me a pantsuit,” Regina says strangled and sniffs.  
,,A very sweet gesture,” Snow agrees with a broad smile.  
,,Are you alright down there?” Mal shouts from the bedroom.  
,,I’m fine.”  
,,Are you sure? Your voice sounds strange.”  
Snow sniggers.  
,,Don’t tell her she made me emotional!” Regina warns.

To Be Continued..


	18. What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina and Maleficent doesn't agree on anything..

Regina is sitting quietly at Granny’s, sipping her tea and going through some paperwork when Maleficent shows up and drops a book right on the paperwork.  
,,What’s this?” Regina inquires and pulls her papers out from under the book.  
Maleficent just gestures towards the book, and Regina takes a second look on the title: “The Complete Book of Baby Names.”  
,,Seriously?” she sighs. ,,We’re doing this right now?   
,,Yes,” Maleficent says plainly and shoves Regina’s paperwork out of the way.  
,,But I’m working,” Regina tries.  
,,Well, I just gave you something else to work on. Naming our children.”  
,,Right. Got any suggestions?” Regina says and opens the book.  
,,Not really. I was hoping you had thought about something.”  
,,I don’t have all the answers.”  
,,You usually do.”

A half an hour later, Regina’s teacup is empty, the paperwork has been packed away, and they aren’t anything the wiser. The book doesn’t really offer any fantastic suggestions, and Maleficent has proven to be extremely unhelpful.  
,,I don’t see what’s wrong with Diamond,” she scoffs.  
Regina lets out a long-suffering sighs. ,,I can’t picture myself calling one of our children Diamond. It sounds ridiculous.”   
,,No it doesn’t.”  
,,Yes it does. It’s not even a name, it’s a word.”  
,,Fine. What’s your suggestion then?”  
,,What about.. Lucia?”  
,,Absolutely not.”  
,,Why not?”  
,,Because it’s a silly name.”  
,,No it’s not, it’s a great name. Very royal.”  
,,Exactly. You might be royal, but I’m not.”  
,,Fine. Your turn then.”  
Maleficent drums her fingers on the table and then gives Regina a hopeful look. ,,Opal?”  
Regina claps a hand over her forehead.  
,,Sapphira?”  
,,Stop trying to sneak your damn gemstones in everywhere!”  
,,Very well,” Maleficent says and shoots Regina an annoyed look. ,,Your turn.”  
,,What about Anastasia?”  
,,Your determined to make this about royalty.”  
,,What’s wrong with Anastasia?”  
,,Didn’t your mother once know a girl with the name Anastasia? She wasn’t very nice, was she?”  
,,You’re right.” Regina deflates. ,,This is impossible. We’ll never find proper names.”  
,,Of course we will.”  
,,How?” Regina snips. ,,We can’t even agree on one name. ,,And we’re only discussing girls names.”  
,,Well, we are having girls,” Mal says confidently.   
,,You don’t know anything about that,” Regina says and shakes her head.   
Maleficent grabs the book and browses through it again, and Regina sighs deeply. This truly is a hopeless task. They can’t agree on anything. And Maleficent is determined to name one of their children after a gemstone. Like hell that’s gonna happen. Regina isn’t gonna let her name one of their children Sapphira or something outrageous like that.  
,,Maybe we should find ordinary names instead,” Regina sighs.   
,,Like what, Jessica?” Maleficent bites. ,,I would rather name her Maleficent then.”  
Regina chooses to ignore that. ,,And we should really look into boys names as well.”  
Maleficent flips through the book again, in the search of a spectacular name for a boy.   
Regina tries her utmost to think of a brilliant, yet sophisticated name, but her brain isn’t working with her. She can think of absolutely nothing, and she can’t even blame it on pregnancy brain yet. Damn it, this is difficult. She would be grateful for one name right now. One name would be fantastic. 

 

Their pondering is interrupted by Snow White and Zelena who enters the Diner and promptly walks up to their booth.  
,,Hi guys,” Zelena says as she and Snow sits down. ,,What are you up to?”  
,,What does it look like?” Mal says and waves the book in their faces.   
,,Oh.” Snow says and grins. ,,Found any names yet?”  
,,NO!” both women says in unison.   
,,It’s hopeless,” Regina sighs and rubs her temples. ,,We can’t agree on anything.”  
,,I still don’t see the problem with the name Sapphira,” Maleficent scoffs.   
,,I do. It’s a terrible name.”  
,,No it’s not.”  
,,Yes it is!”  
,,No it isn’t!”  
,,Don’t get divorced over this,” Zelena sniggers. ,,We can help you if you like, right Snow?”  
,,Of course,” Snow confirms with a smile on her face.   
,,Well, it can’t get any worse than the ones Regina have suggested,” Maleficent says grimly.  
,,Well excuse me for not wanting to name our children after gemstones.”  
,,At least my suggestions were better than Lucia!” Maleficent sneers.  
,,There’s nothing wrong with the name Lucia!”  
,,There is everything wrong with the name Lucia.”  
,,Okay, relax,” Snow admonishes. ,,How about…. Fiona?”  
Maleficent makes a face. ,,Sounds a little princess-y to me.”  
,,The babies are part royal, Mal. You’re gonna have to live with that,” Zelena chuckles.   
,,Fiona is a nice name.” Regina says, and she can see that Mal actually agrees with her.  
,,And what about Flynn for a boy?” Zelena suggests.  
,,Fiona and Flynn?” Regina says and frowns.   
,,I’m not sure I like the combination,” Maleficent says. ,,But separately they are fine.”  
,,I agree,” Regina nods.  
,,Kiara?” Snow suggests, and both Regina and Maleficent quickly dismisses that suggestion. Kiara. What a horrible suggestion.  
Both Zelena and Snow continues to suggest baby names, and some of them is quite decent, but none of them are exactly right. Maybe they will never find proper names for the babies.   
,,Well, if you don’t like Anastasia, what about Anya then?” Regina suggests halfheartedly. She doesn’t really expect Maleficent to like it.  
But the dragon pauses midsentence. ,,Anya?” she says and looks like she’s trying a new dish. ,,Hmm. Not bad.”  
,,Are you serious?” Regina says mock shocked. ,,You actually like it?”  
Maleficent nods. ,,Anya Mills-Ignis. It sounds kind of dangerous. Anya is definitely an option.”  
,,Wonderful. Let’s write it down before we forget it.” Regina quips.   
Zelena quickly scribbles the name down next to Flynn.  
,,Everleigh?” Snow suggests.  
Maleficent frowns again. ,,I don’t like it.”  
,,Write it down,” Regina says quietly to Zelena. The redhead sniggers and writes the name down.   
,,Damian?” is Zelena’s next suggestion.   
,,Write it down,” Maleficent says promptly.   
Regina chokes down her protests. Damian. What a terrible name.  
,,Arya?” Snow suggests.  
,,Absolutely,” Regina says.  
,,No!” Maleficent protests. ,,It’s terrible.”  
,,Nonsense. Write it down.”  
Maleficent grumbles. ,,Vivienne?”  
,,I thought you didn’t like princess names,” Regina taunts.  
Maleficent glares at her and rolls her shoulders until they make a popping sound. Then she suddenly grabs Snow’s hand and inspects the ring the princess is always wearing.  
,,What the hell are you doing?” Regina says and frowns at the way Mal is staring at Snow’s ring.  
,,What kind of stone is that in your ring?” the dragon inquires and ignores Regina.   
,,I thought you knew everything about gemstones,” Zelena quips.   
,,Say it,” Maleficent more or less demands and looks at Snow.  
,,It’s an-an Emerald. Why?” Snow says bewildered.  
,,Emerald,” Maleficent repeats and looks directly at Regina.   
,,Emerald,” Regina echoes. ,,Em-e-rald. That sounds.. good.”  
,,Really?” Maleficent says hopefully, and a smile lurks in the corners of her mouth.   
,,Yes,” Regina smiles. ,,Emerald is a lovely name.”  
Maleficent returns the smile and takes her hand. ,,I think we found a name we agree on. Thank you, Snow.”  
,,But I didn’t do anything,” Snow chuckles.  
,,Oh, you did plenty,” Regina assures.


	19. Conversation over laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina gets unexpected help to do the laundry..

Regina left the office two hours ago, and now she’s currently doing some chores. The chores Henry should have done. But apparently, he has better things to do than doing chores, and Mal is incapable of doing anything. She doesn’t have a clue how you fold laundry. Or she does, but not the way Regina wants it.   
So, Regina has taken the task upon herself, and she’s currently folding the laundry the right way.   
The mansion is very quiet. Henry is with Emma and Killian, and Maleficent... well, god knows where Maleficent is. She said something about going out for a little while, and that could mean anything really.  
She could turn the radio on, but the silence is actually nice, and Regina enjoys a moment of solitude. Just her and the laundry. Maybe not the most interesting to do, and it is something that could have been done with magic, but Regina finds it quite enjoyable. It’s an excellent opportunity to relax her overactive brain.  
Not that she’s stressed or anything, oh no. She’s only carrying two children inside her. Two children that continues to grow and make her stomach expand. Maleficent could not have picked a better time to buy her maternity clothes. Regina has abandoned any thought of fitting into a pencil skirt anytime soon, and she has a hunch that she will be forced to give her high heels up very soon.   
Regina continues to fold the laundry and hums absentmindedly. She shakes her head.   
It’s not necessary to wash your ties every other day, Maleficent.  
She should make Mal wash her own clothes. This is ridiculous. Regina can’t believe that she’s washing the ties willingly.  
Regina winces slightly. Her back aches just a little from standing bend over the laundry. In a few months, she won’t be able to do this anymore. Maybe she ought to teach Maleficent to do laundry before that happens. The brunette rubs her back and picks up the next article of clothes from the laundry basket. It happens to be one of Henry’s socks. In fact, it’s two of Henry’s socks. They are twisted together, and once Regina picks up what she thinks is one sock, the other one lands on the floor.   
Great. Just great. She might not be that pregnant yet, but she’s definitely not a fan of bending down. She could use magic, but it just seems so lazy. And lazy is the last thing Regina wants to be.  
Thus, she curses a little under her breath and bends down to pick up the damned sock.  
,,Should you even be doing that while you’re pregnant?”  
Regina looks up with the sock in her hand. Lily is standing nonchalantly leaned against the doorframe.   
,,What is it with you dragons sneaking up on me all the time?” Regina scowls with a twinkle in her eyes and raises to her full height.   
No, her back definitely didn’t like that.  
,,I’m sorry,” Lily grins. ,,I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
,,You didn’t scare me, dear. I just thought I was alone.”  
,,My dear mother isn’t home?”  
,,Not at the moment no,” Regina confirms. ,,You’ll have to settle for me.”  
,,That’s alright,” Lily chuckles. And then she frowns. ,,Seriously though, should you be bending down like that when you’re pregnant?”  
,,I’m not that pregnant,” Regina dismisses.   
Lily grins again and gives Regina’s “just a little” bulging belly a look. ,,Aren’t you?”  
,,Okay, maybe I am,” Regina surrenders. ,,But the laundry isn’t folding itself, and your mother isn’t exactly helping with the chores.”  
Lily chuckles. ,,Not a hausfrau is she?”  
,,Not exactly.”  
,,Well to make up for my mother’s lack of participation, I better help you out then.” And with that the young brunette grabs half of the laundry pile and starts folding the clothes neatly. And exactly how Regina likes it.   
,,Quite impressive,” Regina compliments.  
,,Thank you. My adoptive mother taught me.”  
,,Ah.”  
They fold the laundry in silence for a while. But it’s not an awkward silence, it’s surprisingly comfortable. Lily is very good company, and Regina enjoys spending time with her. Maybe because Lily reminds her so much of Emma. The same behavior, the same body language, and sometimes even the same words. Lily and Emma are much alike, and Regina is grateful that Lily decided to stay in Storybrooke after all. That was Emma can spend time with other than her parents. And Lily can gets the chance to have a somewhat normal life. Is occasionally turning into a dragon can be called normal.  
Well, it’s fairly normal for Regina. She has witnessed Mal do it so many times now that it seems like a completely normal thing to do.  
Regina rubs her back again. Her feet are a bit unhappy as well. Her body isn’t overly satisfied with standing up for so long.   
,,How are my sisters?” Lily inquires and glances towards Regina’s stomach.  
,,Not you too,” Regina sighs. ,,Maybe it’s boys.”  
,,My mother is positive that its girls.”  
,,I know.”  
Suddenly Lily chuckles quietly.   
,,What?” Regina asks with a raised eyebrow.  
,,When I first arrived here, I actually thought you were my mother’s ex or something like that.”  
That throws Regina off a bit. ,,Why?”  
,,Because of the way she kept looking at you.”  
,,I never noticed that.”  
,,I think she did it when you looked away.”  
,,That is very possible.”  
,,Anyway,” Lily continues and hands Regina a perfectly folded shirt. ,,I asked her about it, and do you know what she said?”  
,,What?”  
,,”Sadly not”,” Lily chuckles. ,,You should have seen the look of regret on her face.”  
,,I’m sure it was very amusing.” Regina says and shakes her head.  
The pile of laundry slowly starts to shrink. It’s definitely faster when you’re two.   
,,Can I ask you something?” Lily asks suddenly.   
,,Sure. Shoot.” Regina says, and silently scolds herself for stealing one of Henry’s expressions.   
,,When did you fall in love with my mother?”  
Regina chuckles and folds another pair of Henry’s jeans. ,,Whatever brought that on?”  
,,Just curious,” Lily shrugs.  
,,Well, I guess you could say it happened gradually.” Regina says casually.   
,,Oh.”  
,,Why do you ask?”  
,,No reason,” Lily brushes it off. ,,Just curious.”  
,,Right. So it doesn’t have anything to do with you and Mulan?” Regina inquires with a little smile.  
Lily stiffens a little. ,,Why do you have to be so damn clever?”  
,,I was born that way, dear,” Regina teases. ,,Come on, tell me. What is it with you and Mulan?”  
Lily hesitates for a second. Then she sighs. ,,I’m thinking about asking her to move in with me but..”  
,,You’re afraid she’ll turn you down.”  
,,Exactly.”   
,,Well. I’m not the best person to ask for dating advises, but you care for her, right?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,And she cares for you?”  
,,Yeah, I think she does.”  
,,Then go for it,” Regina says plainly and folds a pair of Maleficent’s pants. ,,And if she says no, then it’s probably because she’s been hurt in the past and is afraid to move forward.”  
,,It sounds like you’re talking from experience.”  
,,Maybe I do. Ask her,” Regina says.  
,,And if she says no?”  
,,Be there for her. Make her understand that you will never do anything to hurt her.”  
Lily stares at her. ,,Is that one of the perks of having lived such a long life?”  
,,What?”  
,,Being so wise,” Lily teases. ,,I thought you didn’t have any good dating advises.”  
,,I don’t,” Regina shrugs. ,,I don’t know much about dating to be honest. But I do know something about feeling insecure.”  
,,I can’t imagine you being insecure about anything,” Lily says and starts to pile the clean clothes.  
,,That’s because you haven’t met me on my bad days.”  
Lily chuckles. ,,I thought my mother was the only one who had bad days.”  
,,Of course not.”  
,,Well, she did have a lot of bad days before you and her got together.”  
,,Really?”  
,,Yeah. She basically had a depression when you were in Camelot and the Underworld.”  
,,Is that so?” Regina says rather curiously. Maleficent did mention something about moping when Regina was in Camelot and the Underworld, but never about having a depression.  
,,Oh yeah,” Lily shrugs. ,,She was a right mess. It was “Regina this and Regina that” nonstop. I was going insane!”  
Regina sniggers. ,,I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  
Lily chuckles softly and then shakes her head. ,,Jokes aside, she really felt terrible. She talked about going back to The Enchanted Forest. Hell, she even had nightmares a few times. She was convinced you wouldn’t come back.”  
Regina gets a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. ,,She never mentioned any of this to me.”  
,,No she wouldn’t, wouldn’t she? She’s always busy playing the role of mighty dragon,” Lily laughs.  
Regina shakes her head. ,,Between you and me, she’s not that scary.”  
,,Are you saying you’re not afraid of her?” Lily says in mock surprise.  
Regina gestures towards her growing belly. ,,I don’t think I would be here if I was. Let alone carry her children.”  
,,Good point. I think we’re out of laundry, stepmother.”   
,,I think you’re right,” Regina nods and looks at the folded laundry. ,,Thank you for your help.”  
,,You’re welcome. I think you should make my mother do some of it. Especially now,” Lily says and gives Regina’s stomach a fond smile.   
,,I can assure you, she’ll get plenty of chores when I’m whale sized and unable to move,” Regina quips. But deep down she fears that if this continues, she actually will end up becoming whale sized.   
Lily laughs.  
And then there’s a swirl of green magic behind them. It quickly tells Regina that Maleficent is back from where ever she went.   
Mal blinks. She seems a little surprised at seeing Lily helping Regina with the laundry.  
,,Well, you didn’t bother to do it, somebody had to help her out, right?” Lily says mock sternly.   
,,Your daughter has been of excellent use to me,” Regina says and goes along on the joke.   
,,What have you two been up to?” Mal asks and narrows her eyes suspiciously at them.  
,,Oh, just talking,” Lily says secretive.   
,,About what?”  
,,Maybe your wife will tell you if you’re really lucky,” Lily teases. Then she turns to Regina, and the former queen is surprised to receive a hug from the younger brunette.  
,,Thanks, Regina. You’re the best.”  
,,Glad I could help,” Regina chuckles and returns the hug.   
Maleficent seems surprised to say the least, but the dragon doesn’t get the chance to voice her surprise before her daughter gives her a quick hug and a quick:  
,,Bye, mom. See you later.”  
And with that the younger brunette is gone, and Regina and Maleficent is left alone in the mansion.  
,,What was that about?” Mal asks and stares at Regina.   
Regina shrugs. ,,We were just talking.”  
,,About what?”  
,,Wouldn’t you like to know,” Regina chuckles.  
Maleficent narrows her blue eyes again. ,,Yes, actually I would. And if you don’t tell me right now, then I’ll..”  
,,You’ll what?” Regina challenges. ,,I’m ever so curious.”  
,,I’ll…” Maleficent pauses and grins cheekily at her wife. ,,Cuff you to the bed for the rest of the day.”  
Regina remains unimpressed. ,,Right. I don’t think my back will thank you for that.”  
,,Maybe not your back, but…”  
,,Right. I think I’m capable of putting two and two together,” Regina says and shakes her head.   
,,Excellent. Tell me what you talked about.”  
,,You.”  
,,Me?”  
,,Yes. And then I gave your daughter a few dating advises,” Regina says nonchalantly, and Mal’s jaw drops.  
,,You gave Lily dating advises?”  
,,Yes.”  
,,About Mulan?”  
,,The very same.”  
Mal’s jaw slacked expression turns into a cheeky smile. ,,And what would you know about women?”  
,,Absolutely nothing,” Regina says with a shrug. ,,But I do know something about having your heart broken. And I suspect something like that has happened to Mulan.”  
Maleficent’s expression changes once again, from cheeky to soft, and she traces her finger along Regina’s cheekbones.  
Regina leans into the touch and forgets the world for a second. But then she remembers something she wondered about earlier:  
,,Where have you been while I did the laundry?” she questions with a frown.  
Maleficent gives her nose a little tap, and then the dragon rummages through her pockets and places something in Regina’s hand.   
Regina looks at it. At first she thinks it’s some sort of jewelry, because it’s small and silvery, but it isn’t. it’s two mobiles. Two mobiles to hang above two cribs. Two mobiles with little dragons.   
,,Dragon mobiles,” Regina says appreciatively. ,,Did you find those in Gold’s shop?”  
,,I did. Do you like them?”  
,,Yes I do. They will look very nice in the nursery. If we ever get to actually make one.”  
,,Do you think Emerald and Anya will like them?” Maleficent questions nonchalantly, and Regina goes dangerously soft at hearing her wife say the names.  
,,Well, what’s not to like?” she shrugs tight lipped and tries to hide the fact that she’s emotional. Again. 

 

To Be Continued..


	20. A Cure for Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maleficent "cures" Regina's headache

It’s been niggling in the back of her head all day, but Regina really feels it when she leaves her office late in the afternoon. A thumping headache behind her temples. And today it’s one of the bad ones. The ones that makes her vision slightly blurry, her stomach clench, and her head oversensitive to light. Usually she just pops a pill or two and wait until they work. But she can’t very well do that when she’s pregnant. Taking any form of medication is not very good when you’re pregnant. Which means that she’ll just have to wait this one out. Splendid. It’s definitely a migraine attack, and Regina can’t imagine dealing with that without any type of medication to take the edge of it.  
However, it seems like that’s exactly what she has to do. It’s gonna be a fun night, Regina thinks to herself as she pushes the door to the mansion open.  
She is greeted by the smell of lasagna, and normally that would have pleased her, but not when her head is acting up like this. In fact, the smell is downright nauseating, and Regina breathes through her nose as she enters the kitchen.  
,,Hi mom!” Henry says and flashes her a toothy grin when he sees her.  
,,Hi sweetie.”  
,,Just in time for dinner,” Maleficent half jokes, and Regina feels a bit guilty for disappointing her.  
,,You know what,” she says and shifts her weight slightly. ,,I don’t feel very good, so I think I’ll just go and lie down for a while.”  
Maleficent and Henry both looks concerned at her. Henry frowns and Maleficent measures her from head to toe.   
,,Are you in pain?” the dragon says and Regina sees a hint of panic in her eyes.  
,,Not that kind of pain,” Regina quickly assures her. ,,My head is acting up. I think it’s some sort of migraine.”  
,,Don’t you think it would be better if you ate something?” Henry says and his frown goes deeper.  
,,I don’t think I can eat right now,” Regina says apologetic. ,,Save me a piece?”  
,,Of course, mom.”  
,,Do you need anything else?” Maleficent inquires.  
,,No, it’s fine. I’ll just lie down for a while. I’m sure I’ll be fine later.”   
,,Are you sure?”   
,,Absolutely,” Regina says and discards of her coat.   
,,Sleep well, mom.”   
,,Thank you, honey.”  
Regina ruffles her son’s hair and gives her wife’s arm a quick brush with her fingertips, and then she walks upstairs and into the bedroom.   
She quickly closes the curtains and turns the lights off with a flick of her wrist. The bright light makes her headache worse. She needs the bedroom to be as dark as possible.  
Regina changes out of her clothes and instead of rummaging through the closet, she simply sticks her hand in there and scrabbles around. She finds something that feels like nightwear, it’s thin and silkily, and she quickly pulls it over her head.  
The bed has never looked more tempting, and Regina more or less falls into it. The room still feels too bright though, and she covers her eyes with her forearm. She can’t lie on her stomach anymore, so instead she grabs one of the pillows and covers her face with it. Much better.  
Regina quickly falls asleep, and normally her dreams are a bit muddled and distorted when she has a migraine, but not this time.   
This time they are lighter and more colorful. And even though she can’t quite understand what they are about, they are not uncomfortable and dark as they normally are.   
At one point, she’s walking through a flowery field. But she’s not alone. Flying a few feet above her, is the familiar dragon, always watching over her.   
It’s the kind of dream where you know you’re dreaming, but Regina has no desire to wake up from it. For two children in running through the flowery field in front of her. Two little girls is it, in light, flowy dresses. Both of them laughing and giggling as they chase after their older brother.   
In the dream, Regina calls out to the two little girls, and both of them turn around and comes running back to her. She can’t quite see their faces clearly, but the way they hugs her knees and brushes their warm hands over her wrist, leaves no doubt in her mind. It’s her children.  
,,I love you both,” she tells them.  
,,We love you too, mommy,” they tell her. 

 

And then she’s right back in the darkened bedroom with no recollection of the dream. All she knows is that it had been a nice dream.   
Regina slowly opens her eyes and removes the pillow from her face. The bedroom seems significantly darker than when she fell asleep earlier. Something tells her that she has been asleep for longer than she intended to, and she takes a quick look at her watch. Yes. She has been asleep for four hours. Four hours! She missed an entire evening with Henry and Maleficent. Darn it.   
Regina pushes herself up and into a sitting position. She rubs her temples.   
,,How was the nap?”  
The brunette turns around to see Mal standing in the door.  
,,A bit longer than I expected,” she says and shakes her head. ,,I’m sorry I missed an entire evening with both of you.”  
,,It’s alright,” Maleficent assures her and sits down at the edge of the bed. ,,Are you hungry?”  
,,Not really.”  
,,Is the headache any better?”  
,,You would think so, but no. The nap didn’t really help,” Regina grumbles and rubs her temples again. Her head is still pounding slightly, and there’s a throbbing somewhere behind her temples.   
,,I’m sorry to hear that, my beauty. You look good in my clothes, by the way,” Mal says casually, and Regina frowns. Wearing her clothes? What the hell is she talking about? Then Regina looks down at her body. She is in fact wearing one of Maleficent’s nightgowns.   
,,I’m sorry. I must have been completely out of it.”  
,,It’s alright. It suits you,” Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina a fond smile.  
,,Thanks,” Regina says and tries to rub the headache away. God, a couple of aspirins would be glorious right now.   
,,Do you know what the best cure for headache is, my dear?” Mal asks quietly.  
,,Let’s see, lots of water and plenty of sleep?”  
,,No darling. That’s the second and third best cure.”  
,,What is the best cure then?”  
,,Well,” Maleficent drawls and gives Regina a look.  
Regina understands what the dragon means. ,,Oh, really Mal? Is that the best cure?”  
,,It is,” Maleficent whispers seductively and creeps closer to Regina.   
And Regina wouldn’t mind having her headache relieved like that, but there’s just a bit of details that needs to be taken care of first.   
,,Henry?” she questions as Maleficent plays with the straps on Regina’s nightgown.   
,,Went to sleep a half an hour ago.”  
,,Oh. And is he asleep?”  
Maleficent waves her hand and the bedroom is briefly engulfed with magic. ,,Well now he can’t hear us.”  
,,Excellent,” Regina says a bit impressed. Normally, she’s the one who has to do that.  
,,May I proceed?” Maleficent whispers into her ear.  
,,You may.”  
Maleficent doesn’t need to be given permission a second time. She quickly pulls the nightgown off Regina and throws it somewhere in the bedroom.  
Regina shudders a little in the cold, and locks eyes with Maleficent who is looking at her.  
,,Have I ever mentioned how outrageously beautiful you are?” the dragon inquires and runs her finger lightly over Regina’s naked thigh.  
,,Once or twice I think,” Regina teases and shudders at the touch.  
,,Maybe I should say it more often.”  
,,Maybe you should. Ah!” Regina writhers in the bed. Mal is running her fingers over the underside of Regina’s breasts, and that little touch alone is enough to make Regina’s body crave more already.  
And luckily Maleficent is more than happy to make that wish come true. She promptly sucks Regina’s nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue over the hardened bud.  
Regina arches her back. She’s grateful she isn’t that pregnant yet. Pretty soon it will become impossible to lie on her back for more than ten seconds. They should make the most of the time they have left.  
And Maleficent is making the most of it. She nips and licks and sucks and swirls her tongue over the nipple while she uses her hand to massage Regina’s other breast.   
,,How is your head doing?” she asks huskily.   
,,I’m not sure I even have a head right now.”  
Maleficent chuckles and makes Regina’s skin vibrate. ,,Still light sensitive?”  
,,A little.”  
,,Well my dear, there’s a cure for that as well,” she smirks and waves her hand once more. A grey silk scarf appears in her hand.   
Regina chuckles breathlessly as Mal ties the scarf so it covers her eyes. ,,Couldn’t resist, could you dragon?”  
,,I can’t help it,” Maleficent purrs. ,,I have a fetish.”   
Being blindfolded always adds a little extra spice. Not knowing Maleficent’s next move is incredibly arousing, and Regina cries out as her teeth scrapes against her nipple.  
Maleficent is taking her sweet time on Regina’s breasts, and the former queen soon grows impatient. Not that she doesn’t enjoys the teasing and the touching, oh she does. But there’s a wetness growing between her legs, and a dull throbbing. Regina moans and squeezes her legs together to relieve some of the tension down there. Meanwhile, Mal has switched to Regina’s other breast to give it the same treatment, and she bites down gently on Regina’s nipple, electing a loud moan from Regina.   
Regina however is growing impatient, and she squeezes and relaxes to get that little bit of friction. At least her hands aren’t bound tonight, and she has every opportunity to bring her hand down between her legs to touch herself.  
But Maleficent is having none of it and swats her hand away.   
,,No, darling,” she says softly but sternly.   
,,Then please get on with it.”  
,,I didn’t know you were in charge tonight,” Maleficent purrs dangerously low and gives Regina’s jaw a soft kiss.  
,,I’m not,” Regina pants. ,,I’m just…”  
,,What?”  
,,Impatient,” Regina grits out as Maleficent lips leaves her jaw and lands on her nipple once more.  
,,Well, in that case…”  
Maleficent doesn’t finish the sentence, instead her hand creeps in between Regina’s legs, and Regina gasps when she feels her fingertips stroke her through her panties.   
,,Oh god..”  
,,You like that?” Maleficent says nonchalantly.  
,,Y-yes.”  
,,Then you’ll like this even more,” Maleficent purrs in her ear and quickly removes Regina’s panties.   
Regina bites her lip. The sensation of Maleficent’s hand, her voice and being blindfolded is a very enjoyable cocktail and she automatically parts her legs to give Maleficent room.  
And for once, Maleficent doesn’t waste any time with messing around, instead she nudges Regina’s legs further apart and slides two fingers into her.   
Regina shrieks. She didn’t expect Mal to give her what she wanted so soon, but she’s definitely not complaining. Instead she moans when Maleficent begins to thrust slowly inside her.   
,,Like that my darling?” Maleficent purrs seductively.   
,,Yes!” Regina hisses and wriggles her hips to meet Maleficent’s thrusts.  
Maleficent sniggers quietly and continues her slow rhythm while she peppers Regina’s chest with kisses and a few bitemarks. There will most definitely be bruises there tomorrow.   
It doesn’t take long before the slow rhythm becomes too much for Regina, and she begs her wife to go faster.   
And Maleficent obeys, she quickly slides a third finger into her and fastens her pace until Regina is moaning and thrashing and clutching the sheets between her fingers.   
God, she’s so close, she’s so close.  
Maleficent curls her fingers in exactly the right angle, and Regina quickly grabs her shoulder tightly. Her entire body lights up in flames, or so it seems, and she’s hurtled over the edge and into sweet oblivion.   
Maleficent sees her through it and continues to thrust inside her to extend her pleasure for as long as possible.  
It takes a while, but finally Regina comes down from her height with a sharp cry and she exhales slowly and loosens her death grip on Mal’s shoulder.   
Maleficent withdraws her fingers and a particular sound tells Regina that she’s licking her fingers clean. Then the dragon sniggers satisfied and removes the scarf from Regina’s eyes.  
Regina blinks slowly to get used to the faint light in the bedroom. But the light isn’t bothering her. Not anymore.   
,,Well?” Maleficent says huskily.  
,,Well what?” Regina replies a little dazed.  
,,Did I cure your headache, my darling?”  
,,What headache?”  
,,I thought so,” Maleficent chuckles. ,,I always deliver.”  
,,Yes. Yes, you do,” Regina agrees and fiddles with the scarf between her fingers. ,,I didn’t know we were playing tonight, dragon,” she drawls and waves the scarf in Maleficent’s face.  
,,It’s hard to stop when we’ve started this game,” Mal shrugs.  
,,Yes, it must be ,now, let’s get you out of these clothes.”  
,,You always get such good ideas, my beauty.”

 

To Be Continued…


	21. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies make themselves known..

Regina first feels it one morning when she’s half asleep and still in bed. At first she dismisses it as nothing. Just a strange feeling and nothing else. But then she feels it again. A strange feeling. A slight fluttering from inside her. And then she realizes that the babies are kicking for the very first time.  
Regina barely dares to breathe in fear that the feeling will stop. But the fluttering continues and grows stronger when she places a hand on her stomach. It’s like the babies are reaching out to her. What an incredible feeling. It feels absolutely amazing, and Regina relishes in the feeling and presses her palms flat against her stomach. It’s not so much kicking as it is popping. It literally feels like popcorn popping inside her. How incredible.  
Maleficent is stirring beside her, and then the dragon turns around in the bed and gives Regina a sleepy look.  
,,Is something wrong?”  
,,No, not at all.”  
Maleficent props herself up on her elbows and brushes her golden hair out of her eyes. ,,Then why are you clutching your stomach? Are you in pain?”  
,,No. But I think… I think the babies are kicking.”  
Maleficent instantly presses a hand against Regina’s stomach.  
Regina feels the strange, yet familiar fluttering coming from inside her, and grins widely at Maleficent.  
,,So they are,” Mal grins and presses a kiss to Regina’s stomach. ,,What a most welcome morning surprise.”  
,,Indeed,” Regina agrees with her wife.  
Maleficent continues to sit and watch with her hands on Regina’s stomach, and Regina scoffs.  
,,I think they’ve stopped, my darling,” she says dryly.   
,,How long did they do it before I woke up? Mal asks and narrows her blue eyes. ,,Don’t tell me they did it for several minutes. I don’t want to miss anything.”  
,,You probably scared them,” Regina sniggers but then shakes her head. ,,No, you didn’t miss anything. They didn’t do it for very long before you woke up.”  
,,Define “very long”,” Maleficent says sternly.   
,,Two and a half second.”  
,,That is definitely too long. Next time they kick you yell at me immediately, understood?”  
,,Yes, Mistress,” Regina quips and chuckles.  
Maleficent just gapes at her, and her eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head. ,,Now that was a new one.”  
,,I know.”  
,,I could think of several situations where I would like you to call me that,” Maleficent purrs dangerously.  
Regina scoffs, unimpressed. ,,Don’t get any ideas, dragon. I am never gonna call you that in bed.”  
,,You’ve just called me that in bed,” Maleficent points out with a smirk.  
Regina sighs and rolls her eyes. ,,That doesn’t count. We’re not doing anything.”  
,,We could be doing something.”  
,,Keep dreaming,” Regina sniffs and stands from the bed. ,,I have better things to do.”  
,,Is that so, my darling?”  
,,Very much so,” Regina says and grabs her robe and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Maleficent sighs heavily behind her, and Regina chuckles quietly. That dragon is insatiable.  
After a shower and several minutes of Regina’s complaining about the maternity clothing not fitting her properly, the two sorceresses agree on breakfast at Granny’s.

Regina and Maleficent quickly arrives at the not quite full diner. It’s still a little early. Regina finds that the pancakes tastes absolutely delicious, but she’s still a little jealous about Maleficent having coffee when she can’t. She really misses drinking coffee.  
Regina digs into her pile of pancakes, and Maleficent watches her intensely. Well, watches her stomach that is. In fact, she can’t keep her eyes off her stomach. Or her hands for that matter.   
Regina sighs deeply and ignores her “more than usual” annoying wife. Instead she concentrates on the pancakes. They taste very good. If she’s not careful, she will end up looking like a whale by the end of this pregnancy.  
Their little breakfast séance is interrupted by Emma, Snow, Henry David and Zelena. All five of them sits down at Regina and Mal’s table, and they chat pleasantly.   
Until Regina grows annoyed with Maleficent’s behavior that is. The brunette sighs deeply once more.  
,,Maleficent, I love you, but touch my stomach one more time and I will kill you.”  
Henry chuckles quietly into his cocoa.  
,,Well excuse me for keeping an eye on things.”  
,,Right now you’re keeping your hands on things, and I don’t like it. I’m trying to eat.”  
,,I just don’t want to miss anything else!”  
,,What did you miss?” David asks and looks at Mal.   
,,The babies kicked for the first time this morning and I missed it,” Maleficent half groans.   
,,You did not miss it!” Regina rebuts. ,,You felt it too!”  
,,Yes, but they kicked before I woke up.”  
,,For two seconds,” Regina says resignedly and shakes her head.   
,,Did they really kick, mom?” Henry asks with twinkling eyes.  
,,They sure did,” Regina tells her son.  
,,And I missed it,” Maleficent complains.   
,,Nonsense.”  
,,How did it feel?” Snow questions and looks at Regina’s “four months pregnant” stomach.   
,,You’ve had two children, Mary Margaret. I’m sure you know how it feels.”  
Zelena chuckles and shoots Regina an amused glance.  
,,That’s not what I meant!” Snow says aggravated. ,,I meant how did it feel for you?”  
,,Well,” Regina pauses. She isn’t quite sure how to explain the feeling. ,,Like.. popcorn popping.”  
That comment elicits a snigger from Emma. ,,Yeah, that’s exactly how Henry’s first kick felt.”  
,,Really?” Regina asks interested.  
But Maleficent looks extremely dissatisfied. ,,I can’t believe I missed it.”  
,,For the last time, you did not miss it. You felt them kicking too.”  
,,But not for very long!” Maleficent retorts and then pauses. ,,Maybe… Maybe they don’t like me.”  
Regina stops with a piece of pancake on her fork. She promptly puts the fork down. ,,That’s the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. You’re their mother, of course they like you.”   
Maleficent doesn’t look convinced, and it’s so unlike her to be insecure about anything, so Regina feels like she has to calm her fears or something like that.   
,,It was just a coincidence they kicked when you were asleep. You’ll get plenty of opportunities to feel them kick, alright?”  
,,Fine,” Maleficent sneers. ,,But next time they kick, you better wake me up!”  
,,Even if it’s in the middle of the night?” Regina jokes.  
,,Yes!”  
,,Very well. But please don’t flambé me for waking you.”  
,,When have I ever done that?”  
,,Oh, there’s a first time for everything, my dear,” Regina quips.   
David seems rather amused by their little friendly slanging match. ,,Don’t you two ever stop arguing?” he questions.  
,,No,” Mal says and shrugs. ,,What would be the fun in that?”  
Maleficent engages in a conversation with Charming, so Regina turns her attention back to her pancakes. Her appetite seems completely out of control these days, and Regina tries her best to control it and stay healthy. But it’s awfully hard to do so when your body suddenly craves pancakes.   
,,How are things at school, Henry?” she questions in between bites.  
Henry quickly begins to explain everything about his school and the project he scored highest grades in, and Regina feels quite proud of her son. Her almost seventeen year old son.   
,,And guess what, mom?” the teenager grins.  
,,What?”  
,,Grandpa is teaching me to drive,” he says and nods towards David.  
Regina nearly chokes on a bite of pancake. ,,He’s teaching you to what?” she glares at Charming who holds up his hands.  
,,Relax, Regina,” he scoffs. ,,It’s perfectly safe. It’s only on the quiet roads.”  
,,But he isn’t old enough to drive! You aren’t old enough to drive,” she tells Henry.  
,,I’m almost seventeen,” he shrugs.   
,,Well, in that case, you should be taught by a professional!”  
,,Hey!” David protests indignantly.  
,,You may be a prince, but you are not a driving teacher,” Regina snips.   
,,Mom, relax. Grandpa is right. It’s perfectly safe. I’m not hurting anybody.”  
,,It’s not you I don’t trust, it’s- oh!” Regina pauses midsentence.   
,,What is it?” Emma asks and raises an eyebrow.  
Maleficent pops her head up and quickly forgets the conversation she had with Zelena. ,,What is it, Regina? What’s going on?”  
,,I think..” Regina pauses again and waits.  
There it is again. That strange, fluttery feeling.  
,,What?” Mal asks and looks concerned at her.  
,,I think the babies are kicking again,” Regina says. The fluttering feeling grows stronger. Yep. Definitely kicking.  
Mal’s hand instantly flies to her stomach, and this time there’s no doubt that the dragon feels the kicking.  
,,Most certainly kicking.” Maleficent says and gives Regina a completely goofy smile.  
,,Can I feel, mom?” Henry asks and grins.  
,,Of course honey. Just place your hand,” Regina guides her son’s hand to the middle of her stomach where the kicking is strongest. ,,Right here.”  
Henry waits with his hand on his mother’s stomach. Then, the teenagers face lights up in a smile.  
,,Wow.” He says and grins at Regina.  
,,Definitely wow,” Maleficent agrees and copies her stepsons words.  
Snow on the other hand, looks like she’s dying to ask a question, and after a nod from Emma, the pixie haired woman swallows and asks:  
,,Can I feel, Regina?”  
Regina chuckles quietly. Snow White looks like she’s terribly embarrassed to ask, maybe even a little afraid, and they can’t have that.  
,,Of course you can, Snow,” Regina says and flashes the princess a beaming smile. She tells Henry and Maleficent to make room, and Maleficent only reluctantly removes her hand from Regina’s stomach.  
Snow shyly places her hand on Regina’s stomach. At first, she frowns, but then her face lights up in a smile exactly like Henry’s and Maleficent’s.  
,,That’s incredible,” she whispers.   
,,Agreed,” Regina says.   
Snow reluctantly removes her hand from Regina’s stomach, and then she gives Charming a look. And it isn’t hard for Regina to figure out what the princess is thinking right now. There’s no doubt that feeling the babies kicking has made Snow baby crazy.  
Maleficent’s hand is still placed firmly on Regina’s stomach, and after a while, the brunette grows annoyed.   
,,Get your scaly hands off me, dragon!”  
Killian sniggers.  
,,My hands are not scaly,” Maleficent protests with a frown.   
,,Said the dragon,” Emma comments flatly.  
,,Just stop touching me,” Regina says and brushes Mal’s hand away from her stomach.   
,,They are my children too,” Maleficent deadpans.   
,,But right now they are in my body, and I don’t appreciate to be touched all the time!.”   
,,Since when?” Mal says teasingly and smirks a little.  
,,Since you so kindly blessed me with twins,” Regina deadpans, and Zelena chuckles.   
Regina ignores her wife’s indignant face and rummages through her purse instead. She may just have had pancakes, but she desperately craves dark chocolate right now, and she searches through her purse in the search for one of the chocolate bars she always brings with her.   
Damn it. It’s not there. Did she really forget it when she left this morning? Yes. Yes, she did. The chocolate bar is still lying on the counter at home. Perfect. Just great. Now she has to buy a chocolate bar. Which is incredible stupid. What a way to let the whole diner know that the pregnant woman wants chocolate.   
She’s considering to wave her hand and transport the stupid chocolate bar to Granny’s Diner, when Maleficent searches through her own purse and promptly shoves a chocolate bar into Regina’s hand.   
Regina is slightly taken aback by the little, silent form of attention. ,,I… Thank you.”  
,,You are most welcome my dear,” Maleficent drawls. ,,God forbid you leave the house without a chocolate bar.”  
That’s actually a fairly sensible statement, and Regina doesn’t comment on it when she tears the paper off and takes a bite of the chocolate.   
,,I have never seen you eat chocolate,” Snow observes with a smile.  
,,It’s dark chocolate.” Regina defends and takes another bite. It tastes so good.  
,,I don’t think anybody asked you to defend your actions my dear,” Maleficent chuckles.   
,,I really shouldn’t be eating this stuff,” Regina says and sighs deeply.   
,,Why not?” Emma scoffs. ,,When I was pregnant with Henry, I ate buckets of ice cream.”  
,,Please stop me if I ever attempt that,” Regina tells Maleficent.  
,,Never,” Maleficent says firmly. ,,Doctor Whale said you should eat whatever you desired.”  
,,That’s not the same as eating uncontrollably,” Regina snips. Sadly, she’s already done with the chocolate bar. She probably shouldn’t have eaten it so fast.  
,,Do you want another one?” Maleficent casually offers.  
,,No thank you,” Regina says. She has to hold back somehow. She can’t just keep eating.   
,,You sure?”  
,,Yes.”  
Regina takes a sip of her tea and notices the pleasant flutter from inside her again. It seems like a couple of very active babies.   
She gently grabs Mal’s hand and places it on her stomach again. Maleficent first frowns, but then her lips curls into a smile instead when she feels the babies kick again.  
,,I thought you didn’t want me to touch you?” the dragon chuckles.   
,,I think I snapped at you for absolutely no reason. Sorry,” Regina says embarrassed.   
David puts a hand over his heart in mock surprise. ,,Are you apologizing, Regina?!”  
,,Happens on rare occasions,” Regina bites back, and then turns to her wife: ,,I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”  
,,It’s alright,” Maleficent assures and gives her stomach a light caress. ,,I forgive you. This time.”  
,,Very funny.”


	22. Nightly Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes up hungry..

Regina is rather rudely awakened in the dead of night. At first, she’s not sure why she is awake, but then she realizes that she’s hungry. Again. It’s 4 in the morning, and she’s hungry. Splendid.   
Maleficent is fast asleep next to her, with her golden hair spread all over the pillow, and Regina quietly scoots out of the bed not to wake her. She puts on a bathrobe and tiptoes out of the bedroom, and silently closes the door behind her. No reason to wake Mal.   
Regina passes the half-done nursery on her way to the kitchen, and peaks into the room. A couple of more things, and they will be completely done. They already have two cribs, and a twin stroller. The actually just need to fill the closet with baby clothes, but Regina refuses to buy any baby clothing before she knows the genders of the babies. Maleficent’s supposed dragon instinct about it being girls isn’t enough.  
Regina enters the darkened kitchen. She switches a single lamp on and opens the fridge in the search after something edible. The questions is, what does the want? Chicken? No, definitely not chicken at this hours. Salad? No. It might be sensible, but she’s really not in the mood for salad.   
She pushes the bowl of salad out of the way and finds something that makes her stomach growl insistently. Very well. Chocolate cake it is, Regina shrugs and cuts herself a rather large piece of cake. Ha. If her former enemies could see her now.   
She sits down at the table, a motion that becomes increasingly more difficult because of her 4-and-a-half-month pregnant belly. She barely fits at the table anymore.   
Regina settles down at the table with one of the silly pregnancy magazine’s Snow White for some inexplicable reason bought her. Regina is very well aware of how pregnancies work, thank you very much.  
It’s not a very pleasant read either. Apparently, there’s a monthly topic in each magazine, and this month’s topic is “the perfect birth”. Is that even a thing, Regina wonders? Is there such a thing as the “perfect” birth? Aren’t births always messy and bloody and generally painful?   
Not according to this magazine, no. It tells Regina everything there is to know about giving birth “naturally” and the importance of breathing the right way. And preparing your body for the birth.   
How does one prepare for giving birth? Regina asks herself. She is quite positive that a magazine can’t prepare her. Nothing can really. She’ll just have to cross that bridge when she gets to it.   
Then, there’s a very long article about Lamaze classes, and Regina snorts with laughter. She really can’t picture Maleficent at a Lamaze class. Or herself for that matter. They would probably just scare the other participators.   
Regina decides not to read the article about C-section. Dr. Whale has been talking a lot about it, and apparently it’s a very common thing to do when you are expecting twins, but Regina would rather face a lifetime on the death row than have some doctor cutting her open.   
The more she reads, the more nervous she becomes, and Regina promptly closes the magazine and shoves it out of the way. There’s no need to rile herself up over a birth that’s still months away, and Regina tries to let go of the scarier aspect of it, and concentrates on the chocolate cake instead. It is a very good cake, and it’s practically melting on her tongue. Essentially, she should feel guilty for eating thrash at 4 in the morning, but what the hell. The babies wants chocolate cake, and Regina is more than happy to indulge them.   
,,Mom? Are you alright?”  
Regina looks over her shoulder to see Henry standing behind her wearing a bathrobe over his pajamas. His hair is ruffled from sleep and he looks a bit worried.   
,,Everything is fine,” she assures him. ,,I just woke up and felt hungry.”  
,,Oh.” Now he’s grinning. ,,Pregnancy craving?”  
,,Most definitely pregnancy craving,” Regina sighs and shakes her head. ,,I’m gonna look like a whale before the babies arrive.”  
,,No you won’t,” Henry chuckles and sits down next to her. ,,Can I have a piece of the cake, or are you gonna eat all of it on your own?”  
Regina ignores the cheek. ,,Shouldn’t you be asleep, young man?”  
Henry shrugs. ,,I saw the lights from the kitchen. I thought it was an intruder.”  
,,Maleficent would most likely have charred the intruder to a crisp before either of us got the chance to protest,” Regina quips.  
,,Probably,” Henry chuckles and cuts himself a large piece of cake.   
,,It’s not very healthy to eat at this hour,” Regina admonishes and shoves a piece of cake into her mouth.   
,,No it isn’t,” Henry sasses and takes his own bite of the cake. Then, the teenagers gaze falls upon the magazine lying abandoned on the table.   
,,Is that the magazine Grandma gave you?”  
,,Yes, yes it is.” Regina says. ,,But it’s not very useful.”  
Henry quickly flips through the magazine, and being the teenager, he is, he wrinkles his nose in disgust at the gory details about giving birth.   
Regina silently agrees with him. Why the hell would they make illustrations, it’s not like the world doesn’t know how you give birth.  
,,I think I could lose my appetite from reading this,” Henry half chuckles.   
,,Me too,” Regina agrees and chucks the magazine into the trashcan.   
,,You better remove that before Grandma visits again.”  
,,If she sees it, I’ll just tell her that it made me nauseous,” Regina sniggers.  
Henry mock-frowns. ,,It’s not very nice to lie, mom.”  
,,It’s also not very nice to scare a pregnant woman with a magazine like that,” Regina says and takes another bite of the chocolate cake.   
,,Are you scared?” Henry asks, and now he is really frowning. ,,About giving birth I mean?”  
Regina considers her words. She isn’t interested in dumping her worries on Henry, that really wouldn’t be fair. ,,I won’t say that I’m scared, Henry. The thought about giving birth is just a bit… daunting. Especially because I never expected to get pregnant.”  
,,Have you talked to Mal about that?” the teenager inquires with a raised eyebrow..  
,,No. That’s not necessary.”  
,,Isn’t that what married people are supposed to do? Share their fears, or have I misunderstood something?” Henry asks in between bits of cake.   
,,I don’t want to worry her,” Regina shrugs.   
,,You really need to get used to not being alone anymore,” Henry observes plainly.   
,,Yes, I guess I do,” Regina laughs and nudges her sometimes-too-clever teenage son.   
,,Can I come by the way?” Henry asks nonchalantly and takes another bite of the chocolate cake.  
,,Come where?”  
,,To the birth?”  
,,Oh.” That surprises Regina. ,,Are you sure you want to? I mean, it’s not very… pleasant.”  
,,Mom. I’m not a kid, I know how things work.”  
,,I know, but…”  
,,I would really like to come,” Henry says firmly and bit pleading. ,,Please mom? I promise you can squeeze my hand as much as you like.”  
,,Be careful with your promises, young man.” Regina teases. ,,But yes, if things go as planned, then you can come if you like to.”  
,,Awesome!” the teenager grins.   
Mother and son’s late night conversation is interrupted by a voice saying:  
,,Are you two having a party without me?”  
,,Maybe,” Henry grins and turns around to face Mal who’s standing in the door.   
,,How rude,” the dragon mock sneers as she trots through the kitchen and places a hand on Regina’s shoulder.  
,,Are you alright, my dear?” she inquires.   
,,Fine and dandy. Just hungry,” Regina shrugs and gestures the chocolate cake.   
Maleficent sits down opposite Regina and Henry. ,,You should have woken me.”  
,,Why?” Regina frowns.   
,,I could have fetched you a piece instead of you having to get up.”  
Regina wrinkles her nose. ,,I don’t eat in the bedroom. That’s disgusting.”  
,,So difficult,” Mal sighs and shakes her head.   
,,There’s nothing difficult about not wanting to eat in the bedroom and make a mess,” Regina says firmly.   
,,Did we wake you?” Henry asks with a mouthful of cake.  
,,Yes and no,” Maleficent shrugs. ,,I suddenly got a distinct feeling that something was missing, and when I woke up, the bed was empty.”  
,,My deepest apologies,” Regina deadpans.   
Maleficent ignores her. ,,And you know I can’t sleep when your mother isn’t there,” she tells Henry with a shrug.  
Henry sniggers. ,,The Mistress of all Evil is a softie.”  
Regina chuckles.   
But Maleficent simply nods. ,,When it comes to your mother, then yes, I am most definitely a “softie”. But don’t tell anyone.”  
,,I think they already know,” Henry teases.   
,,My reputation is ruined,” Mal says and shakes her head in mock horror.   
,,Been ruined for a while, my dear,” Regina deadpans.  
Mal ignores that statement as well. ,,Can I have a piece of that?” she nods towards the chocolate cake.   
,,Sure,” Henry grins and cuts her a piece.   
All three of them eat cake and chat and despite the late hour, two tiny humans decides to wake up as well.   
,,I do believe it’s way past your bedtime,” Regina admonishes with a little chuckle.   
,,Who are you talking to?” Mal asks curiously.   
,,The babies decided to join the party,” Regina explains as one of her children gives her a light kick.   
Both Mal and Henry instantly presses a hand to her stomach, and Mal’s face lights up in a beaming smile.   
,,I will never get used to that,” she says.   
,,Me neither,” Regina says with a smile. Feeling her children kicking is still the most amazing feeling in the world.   
,,It’s too late for you guys to be up,” Henry quips and waggles his finger at Regina’s stomach.   
,,It’s too late for you as well,” Regina says. ,,You have school tomorrow, and I don’t think your grandmother would appreciate if you fell asleep half way through class.”  
,,I guess that means I’m going to bed then,” Henry observes and stands up. ,,Good night, mom. Good night, Maleficent.”  
,,Good night, Henry.”  
,,Sleep well, young man,” Mal says and Henry sniggers as he leaves the kitchen.  
Regina promptly eats what’s left of the chocolate cake. Including the bite that Henry left behind.   
Maleficent stretches her arms up towards the ceiling and yawns.   
,,Tired?” Regina says casually.  
,,Mmm. But I’m not leaving until you do.”  
,,You are an idiot,” Regina says fondly and shakes her head.   
,,Come back to bed, my darling,” Maleficent says huskily and enticing.  
,,Give me one good reason,” Regina jokes.   
,,I’m tired,” Mal shrugs. ,,And I won’t fall asleep until you are back in the bed.”  
,,Well in that case…” Regina stands up and cleans the kitchen with a wave of her hand. ,,We better go to bed then.”  
Maleficent takes her hand as they walk up the stairs and back into the bedroom. Regina takes a quick peek into Henry’s bedroom. The teenager is already fast asleep.   
Maleficent is already back under the covers when Regina enters the bedroom. The dragon watches as Regina discards of her bathrobe and reveals her knee long blue nightgown.   
,,Are you ogling me?” Regina inquires as she hangs the bathrobe over a chair.  
,,Yes.” Mal says shamelessly. ,,You are so bloody gorgeous.”   
,,Kindly remind me of that in a few months when I’m the size of a whale and unable to see my feet,” Regina quips as she climbs into the bed.  
Maleficent’s arms promptly snakes around her waist and pulls her closer until Regina can feel her breath in her ear. She’s tempted to make a bad joke about dragon breath, but decides not to, for Mal gently rests her hands on the brunette’s pregnant stomach.   
Regina cranes her neck and gives her wife a soft smile, and soon both women are fast asleep, completely entangled in each other. 

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
